A Ninja Rises
by fighterofflames
Summary: Randy has returned from his trip to New York with his class, and many things have happened while he was there. Unfortunately, most of those things do not matter when he has to fight a new ancient evil group that the Sorcerer has created. With the help of his friends and allies, he will fight to save the day or die trying to.
1. Learning about new enemies

**This story is a short story that branches off from** _ **Phantom Evolution Rewrite**_ **. If you have not read that story, then I suggest that you do, but I did leave a summary of what Randy has gone through if you don't want to wait that long. Some of this story was a bit hard to put together, but I tried my best.**

 **I do not own anything in this story.**

 _Hey, how are you guys doing? I'm Randy Cunningham, and man, I got a story to tell you. I have been out fighting as the Ninja for over a year now, and Mr. McFist still attacks me with his robots which have been getting boring lately. I mean he's been trying so hard lately that he's been getting even more desperate than I can even care to notice. Even the school does not seem to care which makes him such a shoob._

 _Anyway, a couple weeks ago my class won a special trip to New York City, and Howard and I were stoked. Unfortunately, the school paired us up with different people and not each other. Howard got stuck with Debbie Kang while I got Theresa Fowler. At the time I thought it was a bad idea, but Howard had no chance to get separated from Debbie for her special keen eye, and I didn't want Howard to get another detention since he's getting to the point where he can get expelled, but that's another story for later._

 _The first Ninja reveals to me about these stone known as the Elemental Gems and how the Sorcerer corrupted the gems to turn whoever uses them into evil beings. We met a man called Dr. Strange who agreed to help us find the gems as well as train me for future fights. Dr. Strange wanted to test me before he started my training, and I was forced to bring Theresa with me and tell her everything about me being the Ninja. I went through many tests, and some of them were wonk._

 _Now, I'm the next true holder of the mask right after the first Ninja, and Theresa and I have started dating. I don't know much about the stones yet, but I tend to start finding things out when my first training starts. I do know one thing though. I am the Ninja, and I am Randy Cunningham!_

"Ah, I'm surprised to find it nice to be back in school." Randy Cunningham says as he walks into the school with his best friend Howard Weinerman.

"Yeah right, I rather be back in New York playing video games and get to meet the heroes in person." Howard says not meaning a single word he just said.

"I know you wanted to meet them Howard, but heroes are always busy with hero work. You would have been lucky to talk to one at all."

"You mean how you got to fight alongside with Phantom?" Howard asks rolling his eyes at his best friend's comment.

"I will admit that none of it was planned, but it was one of the brucest days of my life minus the time travel mishap." Randy says feeling excited again that he got to work with Phantom.

"Don't you dare start getting excited again." Howard says frustrated that his best friend got to do something he missed out on. "I'm still mad that you got to do something everyone wanted to do."

"It's not my fault that I was needed to help save an entire race of people from having their powers drained by a supervillain." Randy says sarcastically as they walk up to Randy's locker. Randy opens his locker and says, "Howard, I know that you're jealous that I got to meet some famous heroes…"

"Jealous, I'm not jealous. If anyone is jealous, it should be you."

Randy rolls his eyes at his best friend's comeback and sighs, "Fine, let's just put this behind us before we shoob up our friendship over nothing… again."

"This isn't nothing Cunningham. You got to be the only person in our class who got to hang out with a hero."

Randy turns his head to look at Howard with a raised eyebrow. "You are never going to let this go, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Howard crosses his arms over his chest to make his point.

"You really need to learn proper English, Weinerman."

"Huh?" Howard turns around to see Debbie Kang and Theresa Fowler walking up to them. "What is that supposed to mean Kang?"

"You should know what I mean, Howard. If you actually took the time to study, you would be able to handle an insult if you knew what it meant." Debbie replies giving him a victorious smirk.

Howard frowns and glares at Debbie. "I hate you so much right now."

Theresa walks up to Randy and smiles at him. "Hey Randy."

"Hey Theresa, how has your day been?" Randy asks turning his head to look at her as he grabs the last book he needs for his history class.

"Nothing has happened yet, but it has been getting better now that I'm here with you." She replies giving him a flirty smile.

Randy smiles back and shuts his locker. "That's good to hear. You still planning to come over to my house after school?"

She nods her head and starts walking away from Howard and Debbie with Randy walking next to her. "Yep, I can't wait to see how your powers really work. When does your training from Dr. Strange start?"

"Today, it turns out that I might be learning some mystical arts too after my encounter with…" Randy looks around the area carefully making sure no one was listening to them then whispers, "Dr. Doom."

"I still can't believe you actually fought him."

"Are you kidding? Phantom did all the fighting. I saved the people from being controlled by the evil energy." He explains hoping she would understand what he means. "The only good thing that came out of it was I got to make a couple new friends and learn more about the secrets people hide from the public."

"You haven't told me what you found out though."

"That's because I have to keep it secret. If anyone found out about any of the things I learned about, it might cause chaos, and that is one thing we do not need right now." Randy points out getting the girl to sigh.

"Did you tell Howard about it?"

"Nope, and he does not need to know about any of it for his own good. If he were to find out about any of it, he will flip out."

"Good or bad?"

"Both." Randy and Theresa stop at the door to their classroom, and Randy gestures for her to enter the room first. "After you my lady."

Theresa giggles and walks into the classroom with Randy following her. "I guess we'll talk about it after school then."

"Yep, I'll see you then."

 **After School**

Randy walks out the front door with Howard trying to act like his bag was extremely heavy. Randy stops at the bottom of the stair and glances back at his best friend then rolls his eyes at Howard's over dramatic mood. "Let it go Howard. You need to catch up on that homework that you should have done on the trip."

"No one told me we had to do homework on the trip!" Howard yells angrily in the air. He puts his backpack over his shoulder and grunts not liking the situation he got himself in. "This is so unfair!"

Randy rolls his eyes and walks away leaving his best friend alone to his suffering. 'Being dramatic won't help you Howard.'

Howard runs up next to his best friend and asks, "Why did you not help me man? I clearly needed help back there."

"You didn't need help Howard. You shoobed it up when you didn't do your homework, and now you're paying the price for not doing it." Randy points out getting Howard to groan frustrated that Randy had to point out the obvious. "It isn't my fault you procrastinated."

"You and your fancy words have no effect on me Cunningham."

"No, but your sister does." Randy says pointing at the car pulling up to them.

"Oh no…" Howard mutters as he stares at the vehicle in horror.

The front door opens, and Heidi Weinerman exits the vehicle glaring at her brother who winces at the look. "I cannot believe you didn't do your homework on the trip. All you had to do was one set geometry problems and a one-page paper on what you did on the trip. How hard is it to do a simple paper?"

"It was hard because all I did was go around town looking for heroes for Debbie to interview."

Randy face-palms and turns his back to his best friend. "I'm not helping you out of this one buddy." He mutters before walking away.

"You are in so much trouble with mom and dad when we get home!" Heidi grabs her brother's ear and pulls him into the vehicle. She drives off passing by Randy who watches the vehicle leave the school.

"Wow, she did that way faster than last time." Randy admits as he sees the vehicle disappear from his view.

"Are you ready to go Randy?"

Randy turns his head to see Theresa walk up to him. "Yep, let's get going." The two leave the school grounds with Theresa grabbing Randy's hand as they were off the school ground.

* * *

Randy and Theresa enter Randy's room, and Randy shuts the door behind them. Theresa looks around Randy's room noticing the pictures of the Grave Puncher video game and mutters, "He really enjoys playing video games a lot."

"Sorry about all the video game cases and pictures all on the floor. Howard and I had a game marathon yesterday until Heidi came over and dragged him home." Randy explains before putting his bag on his desk. "I'll pick up the Grave Puncher games really quick."

"Why didn't you pick them up after Heidi came over and took Howard home?"

"I was watching the show eating popcorn, and by show, I mean Heidi dragging Howard all the way home while he fought for his life." Randy jokes as he starts picking the game cases up off the floor.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Theresa removes the strap of her bag off her shoulder and drops the bag next to the bottom bunk of the bunk beds in Randy's room. "Why do you have two beds in your room?"

"Howard loves to stay the night especially away from his sister. Sometimes he goes a bit too dramatic with everything, but it's also because my parents can't afford getting me a new bed which is wonk, but I don't have to worry about setting anything up if Howard stays over." Randy explains as he finishes grabbing the game cases and puts them on his TV stand.

"That's good…I guess." Theresa finishes not sure how she should take the situation.

"Anyway, let's get back into why we're actually here right now."

Theresa smiles as Randy turns around and walks over to the bed. "How much longer until you have to go?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that my training is going to do me wonders, and I mean good wonders not those bad things you see happen in movies or tv shows." Randy says feeling a bit nervous about his new training

Theresa giggles and puts her right hand over Randy's left hand. "You don't have to be nervous Randy."

"I know, but this will be the first time I would be training with someone in real life."

"Wait, you never trained to be the Ninja in the real world? How did you even train then?" Theresa asks feeling confused.

Randy rubs the back of his neck nervously and grins sheepishly. "Technically, I did train in real life, but most of my training was done in the Ninja Nomicon." He tells her. He gets off the bed and opens his backpack grabbing the red and black book from the confinements of his bag. Theresa watches as Randy turns to her and holds the book in his hands. "The Ninja Nomicon, this book has been handed down to every person who got to wear the mask to become the Ninja. It teaches us moves hidden inside the mask and gives us wisdom when we have something to learn about the road of life or something like that."

Theresa nods her head understanding what Randy meant. "Ok, is it possible for anyone else to go into this Ninja book?"

Randy sits down next to Theresa and looks up in thought. "Honestly, I do not know if it is possible. I mean, Howard has only gone once, and back then we didn't know if it possible for anyone besides the Ninja holders to go into the Nomicon." 'Though now that I think about it he did become the Ninja for a short period of time, but Theresa doesn't need to know that.'

"Huh, when did Howard go into this book?"

Randy smiles nervously and says, "Let's just say that I shoobed something up, and he had to save my neck before it went out of control."

"Didn't you guys do that a lot last year?"

Randy chuckles, "Yeah, we were a couple guys who just wanted to fit in the school as somebody."

"You really went overboard in trying to fit in though."

Randy looks away from Theresa smiling nervously. "You could say that."

"Well…"

They hear some grunting noises from outside the window, and Randy walks over to the window with his eyelids lowered for him to make the annoyed look. He opens the window and looks down at Howard who was trying to get into Randy's house through the window. "Ok, I can do this. I just need…"

"Need to use the front door." Randy interrupts getting Howard to look up at him.

"Hey Cunningham, I'll be right up." Howard says before Randy could speak his mind.

Randy watches his best friend run to the front door and sighs, "Why am I not surprised?" He shuts the window and turns to Theresa when the door to his room opens with a heavy slam showing Howard and his big grin.

"Hey Cunningham, guess who got his homework done in time to join his friend for his training session?" Howard asks giving his friend a big grin.

"Howard, do you really want me to believe you actually…" Howard shoves his phone in Randy's face showing the geometry problems worked out and the one-page paper completely typed out and printed. "How did you finish that in record time?"

Howard puts his phone in his pocket and says, "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I actually get to come along with you on your first training day, and tomorrow is Saturday which means a full weekend of us playing video games. It's going to be so wonking bruce!"

Randy smiles, "Well then I guess I can't argue then. I'm proud of you buddy, but don't let this go to your head." He puts his right hand on Howard left shoulder getting Howard look at the hand then back at Randy. "One good deed does not make one a good man."

"Since when is doing my homework a good deed?"

"It doesn't, but I was trying to make a point."

Howard rolls his eyes. "Yeah, if you mean that you were trying to confuse me, then you did a wonking job at it."

"It's not my fault that the Nomicon keeps giving me lessons in riddles. I'm just starting to understand the meaning behind the quotes without learning the lesson from…" Randy trails off when he turns his head to Theresa. "We're not bothering you about any of this, are we?"

"Hm?" Howard turns his head to Theresa and blinks a couple times. "Oh, I didn't even know you were here Theresa. Sorry about that."

"It's alright you two." Theresa assures them relieved that Randy was paying attention to her.

"No, it's not alright." Randy says getting Howard to look at his best friend in surprise.

"Yes, it is. She just said so." Howard decides to point out.

Randy rolls his eyes and moves to sit down on the bed next to Theresa. "I'll be honest with both of you." Randy starts getting the two teens to look at him. "So much is going on in my life both good and bad. Sometimes I would love to act like I always did when we were younger, but I'm starting to see things differently after discovering things normal people can't know about."

"What kind of things?" Howard asks feeling a bit uneasy with his best friend's tone.

"I can't tell you for good reasons."

"Are you trying to leave me out of everything?" Howard asks wanting to know what Randy was hiding.

"No Howard, I'm not trying to do that." Randy runs his right hand through his hair and sighs in defeat. "So much has happened to me Howard, and you were with me all last year, but everything is changing around us. Theresa knows my secret. I find out I'm the current true holder of the mask after the First Ninja. Then you got me fighting and protecting people that I would have never seen being a part of my life."

"What are you saying Cunningham?" Howard asks feeling the seriousness behind Randy's words.

"If we're going to stay as best friends with how we are now, we will not be getting through the challenges up ahead. Howard, my time in New York was something no one else was able to go through. I never told you what happened to me for good reasons. The first reason was because of who I met there."

"Who did you meet?"

"Dr. Doom."

Howard gasps and takes a couple steps back in surprise. "But Dr. Doom is supposed to be one of the best super villains of the world. What did he do that would involve you?"

"He had a Sorcerer ball."

Howard's eyes widen in surprise, and Theresa gives Randy a confused look. "I thought you locked up all those balls back in the seal where the Sorcerer was the past eight hundred years?"

"I thought too, but it turns out he had one of them."

"Uh, what's a Sorcerer Ball?" Theresa asks getting both male teens to look at her.

"I forgot she was here again." Howard whispers to Randy. Randy walks to his closet and opens the closet to reveal a small bag sitting on the ground. "What the juice? You still have it!"

"Of course, I still have it, Howard." Randy grabs the bag and walks to his desk with Theresa getting off the bed curious about what the Sorcerer ball was. "I need it to put it away in the seal, so no one can use it again."

"Is it even possible for you to open the seal anyway?" Howard asks not liking Randy's plan.

"I don't know, but I need to try." Randy opens the bag and pulls the orb out his bag allowing Theresa to get a good look at it.

"What can this thing do?" Theresa asks as she looks at the orb curiously.

"You remember when our classmates and other students were turned into monsters?"

Theresa nods, "Yeah, it's really hard to forget something like that since it happened every other week at school." She shudders when she remembers that she was one of the victims to transform into a monster. "Everyone was happy when you defeated the Sorcerer for good ending the idea of us turning into monsters."

"I doubt it will be over." Randy mutters before putting the orb back into the bag. He zips the bag up and walks to closet putting the bag back in it.

"Are you saying Dr. Doom might come back for the rest Sorcerer Balls?" Howard asks curiously.

"It might happen, but this training will help me be able to take on guys like him." He shuts the closet door and turns to face Howard and Theresa. "I don't know what will happen for the training, but one thing is for sure. I will never let anyone destroy everything I worked so hard for." The three hear something and turn their heads to see a small vortex appear in Randy's room before transforming into mirror. Randy walks up to the mirror and sees the open area of dirt and rocks.

"So… what are we supposed to do?" Howard asks as he stares at the mirror confused on what should be done.

"I think we just walk through it." Theresa answers not completely sure herself.

"Let's find out." Randy mutters as he puts his right hand out in front of him. He puts his hand on the mirror and widens his eyes as his hand goes through the part that was meant to look like it was glass. "We're clear." He takes a couple steps back then runs through the mirage getting Theresa and Howard to widen their eyes.

"That is so honking bruce!" Howard yells happily throwing his hand up in the air. He runs after Randy and jumps through the mirror leaving Theresa alone in the room.

"Here goes nothing I guess." Theresa mutters before walking through the mirror. The mirror flashes a couple times in the empty room and disappears like it was never there to begin with.

* * *

Randy leads Howard and Theresa down the rocky terrain and stops when he sees a field of weapons lying across the ground. He hears his best friend and somewhat girlfriend's footsteps stop on either side of him looking at the field. "Ok, I'm confused. Why did we stop?" Howard asks Randy.

"You can feel it. Can't you Randy?" Theresa and Howard turn around to see a man with a blue tunic with a black belt around the waist, black boots, a chain necklace holding a pendant that looks like an eye, and a red cape that cover most of his neck.

"Dr. Strange, it is good to see you again." Theresa says giving Dr. Strange a small bow.

"Wait, you're supposed to be training my best friend?" Howard asks pointing his right index finger at the man. "What the juice Cunningham? You made it seem like this guy was cool!" He turns his head back to his best friend hoping to get a reaction from Randy. He blinks when he does not hear anything come from his best friend. "Cunningham?"

"What is this place?" Randy asks feeling cautious.

Dr. Strange walks up to the teens and says, "What you are seeing is a battlefield. This place is one of the many places where people have fought to save our planet."

"That didn't really answer my question." Randy points out.

"I know. The day we met your mentor told you about the elemental gems that were used for good before the Sorcerer corrupted them. This battle was a fight against one of them."

Randy lowers his head dreading the question he knows that he must ask. "Which one?"

Dr. Strange sighs knowing Randy will not like the answer. "Air, and the stone is active as we speak."

Randy balls his hands up and walks down to the remains of the battlefield. Howard starts moving after him but stops when Strange puts his left arm in front of him. "Hey, why are you stopping me? I want to go down there too and see those cool weapons." Howard says finding it offensive that he was being denied that moment.

"This is Randy's first test of training." Dr. Strange explains getting Howard to 'ugh' in defeat. "There will be times when he will have to accept the fact that he couldn't be there to save everyone."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate tests?"

Theresa rolls her eyes at Howard's question and crosses her arms over her chest. "Yes Howard, you say it so many times back at school, but you're not the one taking the test this time." She reminds the shortest teen. "Randy is taking it, and honestly, I wish I was down there with him."

"He might need the moral support in the future you two, and I'm quite certain you two can give it to him. Right now, though, we're going to watch Randy as he starts his official training." Dr. Strange explains to them.

"Fine." Howard groans and sits down on the ground crossing his arms over his chest. "This better be worth it."

* * *

Randy walks into the battlefield and looks over the field as he passes by multiple weapons that were flat on the ground or stabbed into the ground. He stops walking as he gazes over each weapon in worry. "When did this battle even happen?" He asks himself as he gazes over the entire field.

He continues walking through the battlefield and stops when his right foot steps on some metal. He removes his foot and looks down at the broken sword. He leans down and looks at the broken parts noticing how smooth the broken parts were. He grabs the handle of the broken sword and mutters, "How strong can air really be?"

"Extremely, if you want me to be honest."

Randy turns around to find the first Ninja looking at the battlefield. "How are you here?" He asks his mentor.

The first Ninja looks at Randy and says, "Dr. Strange gave me access to make a mirage of me so we can speak outside of the Nomicon. It becomes helpful for situations like this."

Randy nods understanding what his mentor was meaning. "Ok, are you going to explain why we're here then?"

"I will, but there is one thing I need to know. What did you feel when you found out that the holder of the air element did this?"

Randy moves back up with the handle of the broken sword in his right hand. "Honestly, I'm not sure what I should feel. One part of me knows that there is nothing I can do, but there is a part of me that knows this battle could have been avoided if past ninjas knew about these stones, but the Sorcerer would have been free from his seal if one of them has done that."

"You're conflicted with how things could have been handled. That's normal, and it means that you have much to learn about the mind."

"That might be true, but I never would have thought air would be this strong to face. Do you know how many people died fighting this guy?"

The first Ninja sighs, "I do not."

"Then I guess we need to make sure he never does it again." Randy stabs the broken metal into the ground and walks further into the battlefield with the first Ninja following him.

* * *

"You said that this was supposed to be about Randy being tested, right?" Howard asks the Sorcerous Supreme.

"That is correct." Dr. Strange answers not sure why Howard was asking the question.

"Ok, if he's supposed to be learning something, why is he going further into the field of weapons?"

"Good question, but it is not an answer I can give since I cannot read his mind."

"Oh, come on! You can use magic. I thought you could use it to read people's minds."

"Howard!" Theresa yells giving the orange-haired teen a glare.

Dr. Strange puts his right hand up in front of Theresa getting her to stop before she could say something to defend Dr. Strange. "Tell me Howard. What do you know about the mystic arts?"

"Uh…" Howard says unsure on how he should answer the question. He blinks a couple times then sighs when nothing comes to his mind. "Alright fine, I don't know anything about magic. Are you happy?" He asks turning his back to them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Howard how long have you and Randy been friends?"

Howard shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "I don't see how that's relevant."

Dr. Strange puts his hands behind his back and looks back at the battlefield. "Ok, do you trust your best friend?"

"Of course, I trust him." Howard replies immediately turning around to face Dr. Strange. "I mean…yeah, we've shoobed things up, but our friendship has pulled through despite all the stuff we've done."

"Then why do you act like you don't trust him?"

Howard freezes at the question and stares at the Sorcerous Supreme in shock. He knows the truth as to why he has been acting like this but does not want to admit it. "It isn't that." Howard mutters not wanting to explain his real reason.

"What is it then?" Theresa asks getting Howard to glance at her. He turns away looking down at the ground. "Howard, what is bothering you so much that you have to act like this?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because Randy cares!"

"Why is everything always about him? He gets the mask, he gets the girls, he gets the special training, and what do I get?" Howard asks rhetorically. "I get clean up duty, left behind most of the time, and pushed away from his 'hero' duties."

"You also take his money, don't do your homework most of time, and eat his food behind his back." Theresa points out getting Howard to look at her in surprise. "Yes, I saw you do that kind of stuff from time to time even when I didn't know Randy's secret."

"That's not the point."

"Actually, I believe she's on to something here."

"Oh, come on! Why does everyone team up against me?" Howard yells losing his temper at the argument he was finding himself in with Theresa and Dr. Strange. "I don't even know who you even are!"

"Howard, what are you truly afraid of?" Dr. Strange asks deciding to ignore Howard's last outburst.

"I'm not afraid of anything! Why does everyone think I'm afraid of something? Yes, I have common fears like anyone else, but why does any of that matter?" Howard asks starting to feel angry about the situation.

D. Strange puts his right hand up in front of Theresa and shakes his head before she could even say anything. "Forget I said anything. You made your point pretty clear." Dr. Strange turns his attention to Theresa who blinks confused as to why he would push it away.

"Good, because I'm going to see what he is up to, and no one is going to stop me." Howard walks off to the battlefield getting Dr. Strange to sigh.

"I thought you told us not to go down there, Dr. Strange." Theresa says as she watches Howard leave them.

"I did, but it seems Randy's best friend is going through some major conflicts inside his mind. Right now. Howard will not amount up to anything unless he decides to do something about them." Dr. Strange explains to her.

"I see." Theresa mutters not sure on how she should take the situation.

"You don't have to worry Theresa. Howard and Randy's friendship with each other is strong like Howard told us, but his turmoil is something most people go through. Right now, Howard is struggling with Randy moving on with life while he has been staying in the same spot, and he doesn't want to leave his comfort zone. This test was mainly for Randy, but it seems Howard has a test of his own to take now."

"I hope they can pull through this then." Theresa mutters as she looks at the battlefield worry across her face.

* * *

"I'm a bit surprised that you are still wondering this battlefield." The first Ninja admits as he follows Randy through the battlefield of broken weapons.

"It's as what you have told me. I need to know what I will be facing in the future just in case this guy plans on destroying anything else." Randy responds before stopping at a broken battle axe.

"True, but you never faced his power meaning you will not know how it will be used until you see it in person."

"Alright, you got me there, but is it possible for you to teach me how to understand how battles went?" Randy asks as he looks at the battle axe.

"I don't see the problem with that."

"Good, because all I got from this was that air is powerful and destructive in the wrong hands."

The first Ninja nods, "Ok, and your observation is not wrong even though I already told you that air is powerful."

"Honestly, I just wanted to see what kind of weapons these people used and get an idea on what I should use against him."

"What did you come up with in the end?"

"Nothing." Randy lowers his head in shame as he puts his hands in his pockets. "I see just about every type of weapon I can think of: sais, nunchucks, swords, axes, daggers…I even saw a broken chain."

"Then it shows you are being observant, but you cannot let this get you down Ninja. You were chosen for a reason."

Randy rubs the back of his neck with his right hand and gives the first Ninja a serious look. "What do you want me to do then?"

"A Ninja cannot make a choice just from observation but from the knowledge it gains."

"I don't have any knowledge about the elements though."

"Then get some. The mask holds some of those power Randy. Use them."

Randy watches as his mentor fades away and puts his hands in front of him. 'The mask holds the power.' He reaches into his pocket and pulls the mask out looking at it with a curious look. 'How much power does this mask have from all of those five elements?'

"Cunningham!"

Randy turns around to see Howard running to him. He watches Howard run up to him and crosses his arms over his chest as his best friend stops a few feet in front of Randy. Howard bends over putting his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath getting Randy to shake his head with a goofy grin on his face. "Did you really have to run all the way here?"

"I…didn't…run…the whole…time." Howard says between deep breaths.

"Howard, you wouldn't be breathing hard if you didn't run all the way here. Why are you here anyway? I thought this was supposed to be my test."

"It is." Howard straightens his back and catches his breath. "Theresa was starting to worry about you when you started to wonder deeper into the battlefield."

Randy raises an eyebrow and gives Howard a disbelieving look. "If that was true, why didn't she come here herself?"

"You know girls. Most of them do not like getting themselves dirty or walk through a field of broken weapons."

"Howard…" Randy shakes his head at his best friend's lie and turns his back to Howard getting the teen to blink a couple times in confusion. "If you're going to lie, you could have made it believable."

Howard slouches knowing that Randy caught his obvious lie. "Ok fine, I was worried about you man. I thought something was happening, and I couldn't stand losing my best friend."

Randy chuckles, "Normally I would be touched, and I still am." He turns back around and asks, "Howard, why were you worried about me? I thought Dr. Strange explained that this place is just a battlefield of weapons."

"Exactly, it's just weapons. Did it ever occur to you why there are no bodies?" Howard asks not meaning to change the subject.

Randy blinks a couple times and looks around the area noticing that Howard was right. "Ok, you got a good point." Randy puts his right hand to his chin and starts thinking. 'Why are there no bodies? I mean this place was a battle a long time ago, but bones don't disappear unless air... First Ninja is right. I know nothing about my own powers.' Randy looks down at his hands then turns to Howard. "Ok, I think I got everything I needed from here."

"Good, because this place gives me the creeps."

"Can't argue with you there, buddy." Randy and Howard start walking away with the wind blowing through their hair.

 **Later that night**

Randy watches Howard and Theresa leave his home then shuts the door a couple seconds later. He sighs and walks to his room not liking the idea of how powerful his enemies are. 'Just how powerful are they?' He thinks referring to the three people who are holding the three elemental stones.

"You shouldn't think about their power."

Randy jumps and shuts the door behind him with his back against the door. "What the juice man?! Why do you do stuff like that?" He asks as he stares at his mentor leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hm, it seems we have more training to do."

"Are we going to be training all night inside the Nomicon, because I need to get some sleep for school tomorrow?" Randy asks not liking the idea of losing sleep for training.

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

Randy blinks a couple times and smiles sheepishly, "Ok, you got me there. I just want to hang out with Howard like we used to. You can't blame me for that."

"That might be true, but you are not who you used to be Randy. You've grown a lot and still have much more growing to do." Randy looks down at his hands as the first Ninja continues. "A true hero must sacrifice personal feelings to protect those who need it."

Randy sighs, "Fine, let's get to training. I might as well look like I'm asleep on my bed than passed out on the floor." He grabs the Nomicon and climbs onto his top bunk not paying attention to the fact that his mentor disappeared. He lays down on his bed and opens the Nomicon up getting his mind to enter the book immediately. The book slips from his hands and lands right on his face, and his arms fall onto the bed making it look like he fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Dr. Strange flips the page of the book he is holding and looks over it hoping to find something that will allow him to find the elemental stones. He hears the door open to the study but continues looking over the text on the book. He flips the page and feels his friend, Wong, standing in front of him. He looks up at Wong and asks, "Is there something that you need Wong?"

"I do admire that you are helping the boy with his problems Stephen, but you have to remember that you have other duties to attend to." Wong reminds his friend.

"I know, but something about these stones worry me, and I'm not sure what it could be."

Wong nods his head understanding his friend's worry. "Do you think it might have something to do with Dormammu?" Wong decides to start with one of their biggest concerns.

"No, but thanks for having me be even more worried. Dormammu will be another thing we can worry about later unless he leaves the Dark Dimension." Strange explains hoping that his enemy is not part of the plan with the elemental stones. "Has he ever shown any knowledge about the stones when you guys faced him in the past?"

"Negative, but we mostly fought his followers not him directly with the exception of The Ancient One." Wong explains noticing the uneasy look his friend has on his face. "What will you do once you do find out how to locate the elemental stones?"

Dr. Strange sighs and shuts the book feeling defeated that his search has been coming to multiple dead ends. "If we find the water and metal stones before someone else does, then we can try to focus the dark energy out of the stones, but in order to do that the actual holders will have to find them which could take years or even decades."

"True, but we will worry about it when the time comes. Right now, we got to get some rest for tomorrow. Mr. Cunningham will most likely be training with his mentor tonight, and you have other duties that need to be tended to."

Dr. Strange chuckles and gets up off his chair. "You always seem to know what my mind needs to focus on. I'm actually glad that you're my friend Wong."

"Well, someone has to put up with everything you do."

"I'll let that comment slide." Dr. Strange leaves the study with Wong following him and closing the door behind them.

* * *

"We are running out of options."

"I know, but this kind of risk is something we cannot just do on the fly."

"It's not that we're trying to pressure you Air, but with our search limits getting extremely low, the Sorcerous Supreme will find us whether we like it or not."

"What do you two suggest then?"

"The Xiaolin Monks have the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope."

"Why would we need something like Shen gong Wu, Fire? The Fountain of Hui has infinite knowledge, but it does not tell us the location of the elemental stones."

"No, but it will tell us the history of where the stones went to."

"She's right."

"Fine, but we need to make sure that this is finished with quickly. We do not need to attract unwanted attention."

"Those Xiaolin Monks won't know what hit them until it is too late."

 **Well, this is the start of the short story that will focus on Randy Cunningham and his adventure to finding and fighting the holders of the elemental stones. There is much to explore so don't be a stranger.**

 **I will admit that this story will introduce more characters from different cartoons, and it does include Xiaolin Showdown. The Xiaolin Monks will have a big part in this short story, but the focus will still be on Randy. If you have read the story** _ **Phantom Evolution Rewrite**_ **(need to make a better title) then you will know that I do plan to have Phantom, Angelic Code, Force, Guardian, Agent Number 9, and Ladybug to make some appearances in the future.**

 **Anyway, I'm just going to sign out here and say…R &R**


	2. Meeting the enemy

**We're going to be looking at the next part of Randy's adventure. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and I do not own anything.**

Howard Weinerman walks into his best friend's house and heads straight to Randy's room with a half-eaten chocolate bar in his left hand. He enters Randy's room to find his best friend sitting at his desk doing homework. "Are you seriously doing your homework right now?" Howard asks hating the idea of what he was seeing.

"You would be to if you actually cared for doing the homework." Randy remarks without looking up from his Geometry homework.

"Yeah right, I rather be out playing video games and watch you get beat on during training."

Randy rolls his eyes and sets his pencil down. "You can say what you want Howard, but a certain sister could come over at any moment to make sure you actually do the homework."

Howard narrows his eyes at Randy and points at his best friend. "Don't even joke about that."

Randy pushes the chair back and turns his body to face Howard. "I'm not joking. What happened to doing the homework like you did a couple weeks ago?"

"I got bored really quick."

Randy rolls his eyes and shakes his head at his best friend's remark. 'If this keeps up you'll never graduate high school.' Randy thinks sadly.

"Besides, once we graduate high school, we will have no more homework to worry about and no more school." Howard says making an up motion with his hand. "Yep, everything will be going uphill from there."

Randy shakes his head and shuts his book putting the pen on the page for him to continue for later. He gets out of his chair and hears a portal open getting him and Howard to turn their heads to see Dr. Strange walking through the portal. "Hello Randy…" Dr. Strange starts before Randy interrupts him.

"Hey, Dr. Strange, you're a bit early!" Randy blinks a couple times realizing that something was different. "I thought you would have been opening a warp mirror to send me somewhere to train again." Randy says raising an eyebrow at the sudden change of what they've been doing the past couple weeks.

"I would, but the search for the gems has finally gotten some results."

"You found one of them gems?!" Howard yells happily. "Oh man, this is going to be so awesome when I get to…"

"Hold your horses Howard." Dr. Strange interrupts raising his left hand getting Howard to stop his happy statement. "Yes, we found a gem, but the gem we found was not water or metal. It was earth."

"Where is it right now?" Randy asks knowing the situation would not be good.

"That's the thing. We lost track of it in China."

"China? How can you lose someone in China?!" Howard yells angrily. Randy smacks Howard on the back of the head getting the teen to yell in surprise. "What was that for?!" He asks turning his head to Randy while rubbing the back of his head from the pain.

"You'll understand if you let Dr. Strange explain everything." Randy tells his best friend.

"Fine." Howard crosses his arms over his chest deciding to let Dr. Strange continue his story.

"What happened?" Randy asks turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

Dr. Strange nods his head and says, "Wong and I were able to find a trace of energy left by one of the three holders, and we found out the holder was earth. We were able to trace the gem down, but we lost track of it in China, because of some unknown entities."

"Entities?" Howard asks raising an eyebrow.

"He means outside forces or magic." Randy explains for his best friend.

"Oh, that makes much more sense."

"Are you planning on taking us to China to continue the search today?" Randy asks feeling a little giddy inside while keeping a straight face.

"Unfortunately, the situation is unclear. I will need to travel to China to find out where they are heading to and why, but it means that our training today will be canceled since I will find myself busy with this." Dr. Strange explains not wanting for Randy to risk losing the trail that they just recently found.

"Why can't I just go to China?"

"Pfft…" Howard spits and starts laughing uncontrollably on how Randy made that sound.

Randy gives his best friend an annoyed glare and asks, "Why do you find that funny?" Howard puts his right hand up as h tries to calm down from the idea of Randy going to China. Randy crosses his arms over his chest as Howard starts to calm down from his laughing. "You done, or are you going to keep laughing?"

Howard wipes the laugh tear from his left eye and says, "I'm done."

"Good, now tell me why you found that funny." Randy demands glaring at Howard who rolls his eyes.

"Dude, you can't even pass Spanish without shoobing up what you are saying. True, I'm no better at the subject, but you can't form a small sentence. What makes you think you could go to China and walk around with no knowledge on their language?"

"Funny, coming from the guy who normally doesn't think about those kinds of consequences when it comes to school." Randy remarks crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I did think of something, and it involves magic."

Howard blinks a couple times trying to come up with an idea that would involve Randy and magic. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "Nope, I got nothing."

"Randy wants me to cast a spell that would allow him to talk in their native language and be able to understand what they are saying. While the idea is not bad, I will have to push the idea away for another time." Dr. Strange explains for Howard and finishes for Randy getting the two teens to look at him.

Randy blinks a couple times and turns his head to Dr. Strange. "Say what now?"

"You don't know anything about the countries outside of America."

"I know a little bit." Howard mutters talking about the types of food he loves to eat.

"Food doesn't count." Dr. Strange points out getting Howard to deflate in defeat. "Besides, this needs to be planned ahead not last minute. While Randy could go to China, there are other variables that make him unable to go look for our targets."

Randy sighs knowing that Dr. Strange was talking about his parents and the time zones. "Ok, you got me there, but it doesn't change the fact that you came here to tell me in person."

"That's because Phantom wanted me to bring you something."

"Oh, is it something cool, like a hover board?" Howard asks his eagerness and happiness traveling through his body in excitement.

"Out of everything you could have come up with, you chose a hover board." Randy remarks raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Well, what do you think it could be?!" Howards asks feeling offended by Randy's remark.

Randy taps his chin with his index finger and looks away in thought. 'What could it be? Danny and I barely know each other, and I can say the same with the girls, but what could he give me?' He looks back at Dr. Strange and says, "I want to say that it could be something really awesome and cool, but I barely know Phantom. So…I got nothing."

Howard deflates at his best friend. "That's it? You're not even going to try?"

"What do you want me to say?!" Randy asks looking back at his best friend. "That it could be a teleporter?"

Howard blinks a couple times and smiles at the idea of the thing being a teleporter. "That actually sounds really great right now." Howard admits.

"Of course, it does, but it wouldn't make sense for Phantom to give me one since we barely know each other."

"Can't find any fault with that logic." Dr. Strange mutters.

"Besides, Phantom has a lot on his plate with people helping him, and I only got one problem, and it is one of my main priorities to take care of." Randy finishes his explanation to Howard who rolls his eyes annoyed that Randy had to explain it.

"You just went from making sense to making no sense at all." Howard points out waving his arms out in a dramatic motion.

Randy sighs, "Ok, how can I put this in an easy way for you to understand?"

"Howard," both boys turn their heads to Dr. Strange as he speaks, "Randy and Phantom have a sense of duty that they want to uphold. You might not be able to understand what they have to go through, but they have things on their plates that take up their time."

"I get that. There is only so much a guy like me can do." Howard points out as he pats his stomach. "Besides, I tried to be the Ninja, and it was terrible. I could go on by saying how honking bruce I was, but I would never want to do it again." Howard rubs the back of his neck and sighs, 'Not to mention I knew nothing on what to do. Though using the sword to hold my food was great. I wonder if Cunningham will allow me to do it again at some point.'

Randy winces, "Yeah…let's not talk about that situation ever again."

"Agreed."

"Anyway," Dr. Strange starts as he pulls a device out of his pants, "this is for you, Randy." He tosses the device to Randy who catches it in surprise.

Randy looks over the device noticing how it looked to a normal cell phone. "Why did you give me a new cell phone?" He asks as he taps the screen bringing up the home screen.

"Well, you could call it that, but this device can't make normal calls." Dr. Strange starts to explain getting both teens to look at him in confusion and surprise.

"Well that's lame. Why would you give him a cell phone then?" Howard asks crossing his arms over his chest with a mock pout on his face.

"The device you are holding is a special communication device created by Angelic Code. Phantom and Ladybug already have one as well as another person called Guardian."

Randy's eyes widen in surprise at the idea of being able to talk to other people who are like him. He smiles and nods his head in appreciation to Dr. Strange. "Thanks for giving me this. I'll make sure to use it when I actually need to."

"Be sure that you do." Dr. Strange turns his back to the two teens and opens a portal. "Randy, we'll continue our training once this situation is over."

"Yeah, hopefully that doesn't take too long."

Dr. Strange turns his head to look at Randy and smiles, "We will see."

Randy and Howard watch Dr. Strange leave the room through the portal then turn their attention to the device in Randy's hand. "You're going to call the other heroes, right?" Howard asks looking up at his best friend.

"I should mention that two of them live in Europe." Randy says glancing at his best friend.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Howard asks feeling confused as to why his best friend would bring that up.

Randy sighs, 'Why am I not surprised?' "Well, let's just say the hours are completely different from our time."

"And you lost me." Howard slightly lowers his head not getting what Randy meant.

Randy rolls his eyes and mutters, "You really know how to shoob this up." He sets the device on his desk and sits down giving his best friend a stern look. "Think of it like this. We had to move our clocks up three hours because we had to travel from California to New York, right?"

"Well duh, that was pretty obvious." Howard says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Still don't see how that relates to…Oh, I get what you mean now."

'Thank you.' Randy mentally screams happily. "Yes, I don't know how many hours they are ahead of us, but I can definitely say it is more than six or seven hours."

"Well that's lame. Guess that means you'll have to call Phantom then."

Randy gives his best friend an uneasy look. "I could, but I don't think I should call him while you are here."

"What? Why not?!" Howard almost yells at Randy's statement. "Why in the world would you leave me out of a conversation you are about to have with Phantom?"

Randy turns around on his chair to give Howard a stern look. "Look Howard, you will get to meet him, but I can't let you ruin a friendship that has barely even started."

"Why do you think I will ruin that?" Howard asks raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean; you guys did meet a few weeks ago back in New York and fought some bad guys and freed some people. I don't see how I could shoob that kind of friendship."

"It's not that you could shoob it Howard. It's the fact that you would go crazy in asking Phantom questions when we barely know each other to begin with." Randy points out getting Howard to frown. "I actually want a good friendship or partnership with other heroes, dude. If I must take on bigger threats in the future, then I would need people to help me out. I shouldn't have to explain that part."

"Right, I totally hear you, but…you should totally let me stay to see him."

'This is getting me nowhere.' Randy gets up and puts the device in his pocket giving Howard a stern look. "If you won't go, then I will."

"Oh, come on Cunningham! Don't you trust me?"

"That has nothing to do with this situation."

Howard slumps forward with a pout when Randy calls his bluff. "Fine, but does our friendship mean so little to you that I can't meet Phantom?"

"That also has nothing to do with this." Randy sighs, "Howard, there is so much more going on then either of us realize, and honestly, I would love for you to meet him. He is the cheese and so bruce, but I got myself in a situation where I can't bring you along for the ride. I want to, but it's not my call this time."

"What are you getting at?"

"I…"

The teens hear a noise behind them and turn their attention to a floating clock appearing in the middle of the bedroom. They watch as the clock hands spin around and stop on the twelve. The clock splits open, and a cloaked person walks through the clock looking straight at Randy. "Hello Ninja, it's nice to see you again." The figure says.

"Uh, who are you?" Howard asks pointing his index finger at the figure.

"Sleep." The figure snaps its' fingers, and Howard drops to the ground falling asleep completely.

Randy looks down at Howard then back at the figure. "Alright, I know that I should be going Ninja, and I should not be this calm. So, I'll just ask: what is going on here?"

"I got another mission that you need to be a part of." The figure answers.

Randy crosses his arms and gives the figure a questioning look. "Really? If I remember from the last event, you zapped us before we could do anything and had us reveal our secret identities to each other."

"There was a good reason for all of that."

"Uh huh, which part did you mention that to us, because you zapped Danny and didn't give us time to explain." Randy points out getting the figure to sigh angrily. "Ooh, touched a hard spot, right?"

"Look Randy, you're starting to push my nerves on this part, and we do not have time for this."

Randy raises an eyebrow and asks, "Really? I thought we had a lot of time since you made us learn something about each other only to bring in someone who we don't know then reset the timeline."

"I see your mentor has been teaching you more about laws of nature."

Randy shrugs off the figure's compliment and asks, "Whatever you say, but why are you here? What is so big that you have to come here for me?"

"I know where the three elemental stone users are going to be and who they are about to attack."

"Wait wha…?" Randy trails off realizing what he was looking at.

"Yes, and Dr. Strange will not be able to make it there in time to stop what is about to happen."

"What is about to happen?"

"I can't tell you."

"What?!" Randy yells in surprise getting the figure to groan. "You come here to tell me that you want me to fight the elemental stone users but leave out the fact of what their plans are."

"There are things that you need to find out on your own."

"Oh, come on! How is that fair?"

"You'll understand, but I don't have much time left." The figure lifts its' hand and fires a time blast at Randy.

Randy moves to the right avoiding getting hit by the blast and asks, "Do you have to be like this every time we meet?"

"Yes, I do." The figure fires another blast at Randy who ducks to avoid the blast. "Randy, stop making my job harder than it needs to be."

"Then tell me what I need to know!"

"That's not how my job works."

Randy groans and jumps back avoiding the next time blast sent at him. He glares at the figure and pulls the mask out of his pocket. "Tell me something that I need to know then!"

"The world can fall into chaos!"

Randy's eyes widen in surprise. "What?" He asks softly.

The figure sighs, "This is why I couldn't tell you. If you don't stop whatever they are planning to do, then the world will fall into chaos."

"What do I need to do then?"

The figure raises its' hand and says, "You need to make sure they do not get the Golden Tiger Claws and the Fountain of Hui." The figure blasts another time blast and sighs in defeat when it connects with Randy making him disappear from the room. 'You never make things easy Randy.' The figure looks down at Howard before turning back to the portal. 'He'll be fine.'

* * *

Randy blinks when he finds himself standing under a random tree in the middle of nowhere. He looks up at the tree then out at the scenery around him trying to get a feel of where he is. 'Wait, I'm in China.' The realization settles in when the memories of his conversation with the cloaked figure settled down in his mind. He balls his hands up and jumps for joy but stops when the mission came to mind. "Right, I got to get to work." He looks around the area again to see anything different when he remembers something. "That person never told where I have to go! This day just keeps getting worse."

* * *

"I don't suppose you want to take a breather, Omi." A cowboy says as he watches his short, bald friend jump and make a battle stance.

"No can-do Clay. I need to make sure my body stays in tip top shape for our mission when retrieving the Shen Gong Wu." Omi says before jumping again to get into a battle stance.

"Dude, you seriously need to know when to relax." A brown-haired teen says as he walks up to the two teens. "I know that you are little jumpy since our conversation with that Nick Fury guy a few months ago, but nothing has come up about it since."

"That is not the point Raimundo." Omi says getting out of his battle stance to start explaining his main reason for his battle stances. "Our enemies can strike at any given moment, and we don't know what could be out there when it comes to new enemies."

"Yeah, it's called being logical." Raimundo counters pointing at his mind. "Outside of our main enemies, barely anyone knows about the Shen Gong Wu and the power they hold. The slightest chance for anyone to know about them will have to be a legendary enemy or an unknown force."

"Raimundo is right." An old monk says as he walks up to the three. "There are many unknown forces that not even I will know of. It is wise to train more for anything can happen."

"I feel like I just got insulted instead of complimented." Raimundo mutters to Clay who tips his cowboy hat with a small smirk on his face.

"That's because you practically agreed with Omi instead of disagreeing with him." Clay points out getting Raimundo to sigh.

"Ok, so I need to work on my speeches then." Raimundo mutters sadly. He removes his sad look and keeps a calm face when he says, "Fine, I'll go get Kimiko, so we can start our training. Maybe we can come up with something new." 'Is it so hard to get a training free day?' He wonders as he walks off to go grab their female teammate.

Omi and Clay share a look and watch Raimundo leave their view before turning their attention to the old monk. "Master Fung, no that I want to sound rude, but what was that about?" Clay asks pointing back at the place where Raimundo disappeared.

"I'm a bit confused myself. I thought Raimundo was trying to get out of training so that we can relax." Omi says not sure why Raimundo was doing something he was not too keen on doing.

"He was, but his role as leader has yet to take full effect. He knows that he has to lead the team, but there are still a few things that he needs to learn as a leader." Master Fung explains to the two young monks.

Clay smirks, "When you put it that way, I'll be sure to make things a little tougher for him then."

"So will I." Omi says giving the pair a big teeth grin.

Raimundo walks into the dining hall and sighs when he sees the twin-ponytailed girl sitting on the table while looking at her PDA. "You still use that thing?" Raimundo asks her.

"I would use the new technology, but none of it gets service like my PDA does." The girl says without looking up from the screen.

"Kimiko…"

"Don't start Rai. I know that I can get it any time I want, but a girl needs to live on her own." Kimiko responds before Raimundo could explain the situation.

"Actually, I was just going to say that it's time for training." Raimundo explains getting Kimiko to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh…sorry."

Raimundo shrugs, "Hey, I get it. We've been away from the world ever since that Fury guy showed up." He looks back and does not see anyone in the hall before turning his attention back to Kimiko. "What do you think about the invasion?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Kimiko. You never want to talk about it."

"That's because there is nothing to talk about."

Raimundo groans feeling frustrated that Kimiko was keeping her feelings about the invasion to herself. "You can't keep doing this Kimiko…"

Kimiko puts her hand up and pockets her PDA into her robe. "Don't try to talk to me about what I need to do Raimundo. The invasion is happening, and there is nothing any of us need to talk about."

Raimundo watches Kimiko walk out of the room and follows her to the training ground where Clay and Omi were. "Kimiko…"

Kimiko ignores Raimundo's way to get her to speak her opinion and walks onto the training ground where she sees Clay take a deep calm breath and Omi meditating in a battle stance with his nine dots glowing on his forehead. "Hey guys…"

"Hello Kimiko, it is good that you are able to join us." Omi says as he takes a small glance at her before going back to his meditating stance.

"Yeah, Raimundo didn't give m much of a choice." Kimiko glances back at Raimundo with a stern look getting Raimundo to wince.

"Yeah well, you still won't give us your opinion about the invasion." Raimundo counters getting Omi and Clay to look at her with worried expressions.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Clay mutters fearing the anger Kimiko was about to give.

Kimiko turns around and glares at Raimundo trying to keep in the anger that her team leader was messing with. "I don't give it, because there is nothing to give!" Kimiko exclaims getting Omi and Clay to back up in fear of Kimiko's wrath.

Raimundo rolls his eyes and says, "Oh come on! Kimiko, we know that you're hiding something about this, and we're worried about you. Is it so important that you must bottle it up and not tell us? Aren't we your friends?"

Kimiko balls her hands up and sighs mentally, 'There are things that can never be known about to normal people.' "You guys are the best teammates and friends a girl could have, but there are some things that cannot be known to everyone. Just drop it Raimundo. Please…"

Raimundo puts his hands in his pockets and sighs, "Fine, I'll drop it for now."

"Well, isn't this a nice get together?" A voice says behind the Xiaolin Monks.

The four teens turn their attention to the voice and see three robed figures standing on top of the wall looking down at the Xiaolin Monks. Raimundo takes notice of the different colors each of the people were wearing and narrows his eyebrows at the trio. "Who are you guys?" He asks them not sure how he should be taking the situation.

The one in the green robe jumps onto the ground with the red robe and yellow robe figures following the first's example. "We are The Elementals, and we're here for some Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Sorry, but that isn't happening." Kimiko says as the four monks get into defense stances.

"Actually, it will." The green robed figure raises his hand and shoots a blast of air at Kimiko who flies back in surprise by the sudden force.

"He controls wind!" Omi cries in surprise.

"I got this! Shoku Star Wind!" Raimundo yells throwing a huge gust of wind at the green robed figure.

The yellow robed figure brings up a wall of rocks and dirt and pushes it straight at Raimundo. Clay gets in front of Raimundo and yells, "Wudai Crater Earth!" He puts his gut out and takes the hit from the earth taking almost no damage. He tips his hat and mutters, "Now you're asking for it." He slams his foot into the ground causing the earth to shake and split apart towards the yellow robed figure.

"Bad move." The yellow robed figure smashes his foot on the ground again getting the earth to stop rumbling. The man raises his arms and throws multiple stones that transformed into fists at Clay. Clay growls and stands his ground as the fists hit his stomach. Clay grunts in pain as the rocks hit him, but the yellow robed figure moves the ground beneath Clay getting the cowboy to lose his balance. The figure slams his foot on the ground getting a big chunk of rock to shoot up and make Clay fly into the air in surprise.

"Clay!" Omi and Raimundo yell in surprise.

"You got us to worry about kid." Raimundo turns his head back to the green robed figure only to fly back by a surprise gust of air that hits him in the stomach.

"Raimundo!" Omi yells in surprise. He turns his attention to the three robed figures and narrows his eyes. "You guys have made a grave mistake."

"Actually, the party is just getting started." The red robed figure says before jumping at Omi.

Omi ducks down as a blast of fire flies over his head and swings his legs out to trip the red robed figure. He jumps back avoiding the earth that blasts out of the ground where he was and glares at his three opponents. "Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi jumps into the air and throws a slice of water from both of his feet getting the robed figures to jump away in different directions.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko yells as she charges at the red robed figure. The figure moves out of the way dodging Kimiko's flame covered foot as it slams on the ground. Kimiko ducks avoiding the stream of fire coming from the red robed figure's hand and shoots her own stream of fire at the figure. Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees the fire get absorbed by the hooded figure. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." The red robed figure ignites her hands with fire and smirks at Kimiko who was starting to feel uneasy. "You're going to learn what it means to face someone who is your superior."

Kimiko grits her teeth and growls, "We'll see about that." She pulls out a giant eye surrounded by a gold casing that is connected by a crisscross strip with a smaller eye in a smaller casing. She puts the Shen Gong Wu on her shoulder and yells, "Cat's Eye Draco!" The Shen Gong Wu extends on her arm, and Kimiko reaches into her pouch hanging on her side and pulls out some golden sparrows. "Arrow Sparrow!"

The red robed figure jumps out of the way from the attack and chuckles, "Nifty trick, but I got a few of my own." She runs at Kimiko swinging both of her flaming fists at Kimiko, and Kimiko jumps back barely avoiding the attack.

'What was that?' Kimiko think as she stares at her foe balling her hands up in fear and anger. 'I actually felt the flame. I might not be resistant to heat, but how could her flame feel hotter than mine?'

The hooded figure smirks, "I see you figured it out." The orange and red flames flash and turn blue getting Kimiko to widen her eyes. "Let's see how you can really handle fire, Xiaolin Monk!"

* * *

Raimundo jumps off the wall just as the green hooded figure's air attack hits the wall. He slides across the dirt and glares at the green hooded figure. "That the best you got?" Raimundo taunts pulling out his Shen Gong Wu. "Sword of Lucida!"

The green hooded figure jumps onto the wall and shoots a gust of air straight at the tornado being made by Raimundo's Shen Gong Wu. His eyes widen when Raimundo stops his tornado and allows the air fist to fly straight through him. "Neat trick."

"I would say 'thanks,' but you're not worth it." Raimundo flies straight at the green robed figure and sends a slice of wind straight at the figure.

The green robed figure jumps off the wall and goes through Raimundo before grabbing Raimundo's head surprising the Xiaolin Warrior. He slams Raimundo into the ground getting Raimundo to let go of his Shen Gong Wu and groan in pain. "You still have a lot of learn kid." He swings his foot around and slams his heel into Raimundo's head knocking him out.

* * *

Clay slides across the ground and glares at the yellow robed figure. He tips his hat and slams his foot on the ground getting the earth to start shoot rocks out of the ground in a straight line to the yellow robed figure. "Do you ever get tired of this?" The yellow robed figure asks as he moves to the side avoiding the rock that comes out at him.

"I would if you weren't here attacking us for no reason." Clay responds reaching into his shirt. He pulls out a blue and gold boomerang. "Big Bang Meteorang!" The boomerang splits into eight boomerangs, and Clay throws it at the yellow robed figure.

The figure stares at the boomerangs and mutters, "Now isn't that nifty." He brings up a dome of earth around him, and Clay watches as each part of his Wudai weapon flies by the dome or slams into the wall.

"Not this time." Clay reaches in his robe pulling out a Shen Gong Wu that looked like a head of a bull and yells, "Longhorn Taurus!" He feels the Shen Gong Wu extend on his arm and smiles when he hears the clang of metal on his hand. He swings his fist and smashes it on the ground breaking the ground and smirks as the ground breaks open and splits open around the dome allowing the dome to fall into the hole. "Let's see you get out of that." Clay feels someone tap his shoulder and turns around to meet a fist landing straight in his face knocking the cowboy out before he could respond.

* * *

Omi watches Raimundo drop into unconsciousness and yells, "Raimundo!" He hears a figure drop and turns his head to find Clay out on the ground. "Clay!" He turns his attention Kimiko to see her struggling taking on the red hooded figure and makes his decision to help her out. He swings his foot and shoots a stream of water out at the figure getting the figure to jump away from Kimiko. Omi jumps and lands in front of Kimiko who sighs in relief. "Are you okay Kimiko?"

"I'm fine. How are Raimundo and Clay?" She asks as she tries to relax her body's tension that the red hooded figure got her in.

"Uh…they are currently unable to help." Omi says uneasily as he was trying to keep the situation from getting worse.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asks not liking the uneasy look Omi was giving.

"He means that your friends are unable to fight." The green hooded figure says walking up next to the red hooded figure.

"It was too easy if you ask me." The yellow figure says behind the two Xiaolin Monks.

Kimiko turns around and gets into a battle stance with Omi's back against her back. Kimiko growls angrily and asks, "What do you guys want?"

"Give us the Fountain of Hui and the Golden Tiger Claws, and we'll be out of your hair." The green hooded answers getting the two to glare at the hooded figures.

"I am sorry, but that is not going to happen." Omi replies with no hesitation. "Why should we give you something when you come to our home and attack us?"

"This could have been so much easier if you only complied." The red hooded figure says lighting her hands up with fire. "Let's get this battle over with. You Xiaolin Monks don't know enough about your elements to be considered a threat to us."

"We'll see about that." A voice says getting everyone to turn their attention to look back at a figure garbed in a black ninja suit with a red scarf. Ninja jumps off the wall and lands next to Omi glaring at the green hooded figure. "Air, Fire, and Earth, I was wondering when I would find you guys."

"Ninja…" Fire growls not liking the idea that the Ninja was able to find them.

"Well, this is definitely a change of events." Air mutters distastefully. "How did you find us Ninja? I was certain we covered our tracks well."

"Can't tell you. I mean I would love to gloat about it, but this isn't exactly the time and place to do that." Ninja explains as he pulls out his chain sickle. "Besides, I need those stones you three have, and the two you guys are looking for. Can't let you guys get away with killing more people."

Air sighs, "Killing hasn't been a part of the agenda for years Ninja. Those people I killed were fighting over land, and none of them deserved to live for fighting some pointless battle."

Kimiko and Omi flinch at that response, but Ninja glares at Air. "It doesn't matter if the battle was pointless Air. You killed innocent lives, and you can never return from that." Ninja counters pointing the blade at Air.

"You're right." Air shoots a gust of air at Ninja who slices it with the blade and throws the blunt end back at Air. Air jumps back to avoid the chain sickle and mutters, "Of course, the Ninja can counter our magic."

Fire starts throwing fireballs at Ninja and uses it to get Ninja's attention off Air. Omi gets in front of the line of fire and activates a tsunami getting it to block the oncoming fireballs and to head straight for the female. "I'll take care of her." Omi tells Ninja. "Kimiko, you go ahead and protect the Shen Gong Wu. I don't think you would be much help against Earth if he has knocked Clay out."

"No kidding." Kimiko responds.

"Of course not, I do not kid about that kind of thing."

Kimiko facepalms and sighs, "I'll try to regain some of my energy while protecting the vault."

"No, if any of us leave now, they'll know where they need to go." Ninja informs them. "You'll just have to make do with what you got."

"Look, we may not know who you are…."

"We don't have time for arguing. We got unwanted intruders, and we cannot afford for them to get what they want."

Kimiko sighs knowing that Ninja was right. "Fine, I'll see what I can do with earth."

"Negative, we need to focus on all three of them. If we go separate like you guys did earlier…"

"We would be facing defeat before we even know it." Omi finishes understanding what Ninja was trying to tell them.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Kimiko asks.

Ninja keeps his eyes on Air as he and his fellow teammates surround the three warriors. "Honestly, the only idea I got is to fight and to make sure they do not get what they want."

* * *

"I hate this job." The cloaked figure says as this person walks down the hallway passing multiple clocks with each moving at a different speed.

"You shouldn't allow something so typical as this to get you down Time User." A man with black and gray hair says as he walks alongside the person with his cane moving up and down on the ground ever few steps.

"You're one to talk Professor Paradox. You haven't even gone through the actual present time yet." Time User decides to point out.

"That's because Ben Tennyson is not ready to be meeting me, and you should really stop calling me that. It might have been my original name, but I lost that name until Ben gives it to me."

Time User rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, you can be technical, but you only got four more years until Ben does that, but that would be past you who meets him not the current you."

"Yes, time travel does do that to people like us." Paradox smiles, "It's good to know that you are already understanding how time really works for us, and you've only been with us for a year…well in earth time anyway."

The two time-travelers walk down the hallway and stop at the door that is located at the end of the hallway. "Clockwork sure knows how to build this place." Time User mutters as she stares at the door.

"It's a good thing that he invited us then. We would have come all this way for nothing." Paradox grabs the door knob and pushes the door open allowing him and Time User to enter the room.

The pair enters the room and sit down on the two brown chairs with clock symbols on the top of those chairs. The scene around them changes from a normal room into a room with multiple windows showing things happening at different time frames for parts of time. They hear foot steps behind them and wait patiently as the person walks by them. "It is troubling that so many things have changed." The figure says. "Time has so many possibilities for things to happen, but we'll talk about that at a later time."

"Hello Clockwork, I wish this could be a proper meeting instead of you being in your tower." Paradox says with a frown on his face.

"Agreed old friend, but the Observants are being a bit more watchful since time has been changing into something they don't like."

"Is the Ghost Zone really disappearing?" Time User asks.

Clockwork sighs, "Yes, and most of the ghosts have already disappeared. Certain ghosts have already been transformed into someone else, but most of them are not going to be helpful."

"Who would be helpful at this time? Nicolai Technus was a master at using all types of technology, and Ember McClain's guitar would have been very helpful with our plan to restore the original time lines." Paradox points out.

"I thought the original timelines were already impossible to bring back." Time User says.

"They are." Paradox says glancing at Time User then back at Clockwork. "So much has changed, and no one has any clue why it is happening."

"Which is why you want all of the others to meet." Time User says getting the reason why she was going out and having the others meet each other.

"The heroes from multiple realms' meeting is very crucial. Phantom, Ben Tennyson, Randy Cunningham, The Xiaolin Monks, Kim Possible, Ladybug and Chat Noir, The Lyoko Warriors, and many more are just a few of who can be used to save our original time lines." Paradox's face darkens at a sad thought. "Unfortunately, some will have to go through suffering for new heroes to be born, and some heroes will have to fall in order for live to continue moving forward."

"Jeremy was one person who made a noble sacrifice, and the Lyoko Warriors have learned from it. Aelita is the only one who is still troubled at heart." Clockwork says getting Time User to sigh.

"Wish I could see the multiple ways on how time works." Time User mutters getting the two adults to chuckle at her sadness.

"You might one day Time User, but your body cannot handle the stress it would bring. I'm lucky to still be around with what I had to go through." Paradox says not really trying to cheer the female up. "Either way Ben's role hasn't really started yet, and I better be going to make sure nothing else changes for his timeline until he puts the Omnitrix back on."

"What about Randy and the Xiaolin Warriors?" Time User asks before Paradox removes his butt from the chair. "What's the current situation with them?"

Paradox pauses at the question then leans back on his chair. "A good question Time User…Randy's timeline has gone through a drastic change just as Danny's timeline, but the elemental stones are dangerous weapons or elements if you want to be technical."

"Our resident Ninja is about to go on a three-on-three battle with the current stone holders. Lets us hope nothing bad will happen." Clockwork says bringing up the timeline on the front screen.

Paradox crosses his legs and mutters, "I haven't had a good time-video to watch in a long time. This actually might make a good thing to take notes on."

"I thought you had to go check on Ben?" Time User asks glancing at Paradox.

"I do, but Ben has his grandfather to watch over him. He doesn't really need me until he becomes a teenager, and I'm not speaking figuratively either." Paradox counters getting his point across. "Young Randy on the other hand doesn't have a time mentor to watch over him, and truthfully, I wouldn't mind taking up a second one."

"I thought he was my case."

"Oh, he is, but he isn't officially under your care until you get your official recommendation as a time protector." Paradox explains. "Besides, you have way too much to learn before you are even considered to be recommended."

"There are not many people who can protect the time stream anyway." Time User counters.

"True, and those of us who do protect it don't get the respect we deserve from those who believe we shouldn't exist."

"Can you blame them?"

Paradox smiles, "Of course not, they don't really know the consequences of time travel anyway. This job isn't easy for any of us."

"Agreed." Clockwork says as he appears behind the two time-travelers. "Now, let's enjoy the show." He puts his thumb on the button on top of his staff and smiles, "Time in."

 **There we go. Finally got hits chapter done, and I am exhausted because of work. Man, that was taking up so much time. Anyway, let's focus on this.**

 **It seems Randy is going to be fighting to save the world by stopping the Elemental from taking the Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko and Omi are going to help him out, but Raimundo and Clay are down for the fight.**

 **Why was Kimiko being a little rude earlier?**

 **Why wasn't Omi helping his friends fight their natural elements?**

 **Who is Time User?**

 **Some of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you guys leave a review.**

 **R &R**


	3. Xiaolin Showdown

**It is time for the fight to continue, and our Ninja is about to face his big threats for the first time. Let's hope it goes well. I do not own anything.**

"So, what are you going to do Ninja?" Air asks as Ninja keep a straight face. "Fighting three on three seems pretty good if only you knew what we are planning. You guys are outmatched, and none of you know what we are capable of."

"I don't have to know." Ninja says putting his chain sickle away and pulling out his sword. "All I need to do is make sure that you never get what you want."

Air shoots a fist of air from his left hand and follows it up with a palm of air from his right hand. Randy slices both attacks with his sword getting Air to frown. 'He's way too calm.' Air thinks throwing multiple small shots of air at Ninja.

Ninja deflects each shot of air getting them to go off in different directions. 'This is weird. How do I know how to take care of each attack? I never gone through stuff like this before.'

Air flies straight at Ninja and pulls his fist back coating it in air. He throws his fist only for it to slide past Ninja's head that did not even move. Air's eyes widen under his hood when he sees his attack did not make Ninja flinch or dodge. He feels a fist hit him straight in the gut getting him to gasp in surprise. 'How…?'

Ninja chuckles, "Nice try." He grabs the back of Air's hood and throws Air back getting the man to flip around and land on his feet skidding to a stop.

'Now I understand. My gem is afraid of the Ninja, but why…?' He leans back avoiding Omi's foot that goes by his face. He shots a gust of air at Omi who lands on the ground and jumps back avoiding the blast of air. "Why did you switch opponents?"

"Whoever said that we chose our opponents?" Omi asks pulling his Wudai weapon out of his robe. "You attack the temple and knock Raimundo out of the battle. I find it offensive that you believed you could come here and take something that does not belong to you."

"You don't know what you are messing with baldie."

"We will see."

* * *

Kimiko flips over the rock that Earth throws at her and swings her foot through the air sending a wave of fire at the elemental gem holder. Earth shoots a column of rock and blocks the attack getting Kimiko to grit her teeth. He pushes the rock at Kimiko and throws six more rocks after it. Kimiko ducks under the first one and jumps over the second rock barely missing her legs. She jumps and spins to avoid the third and fourth rock and crouches to the ground avoiding the last two rocks.

"You're nimble on your feet Xiaolin Warrior." Earth comments making ball of rocks appear at his feet. "Let's see if you can handle this."

Kimiko watches as Earth smashes his foot on the ball of rocks and taps into her elemental Shen Gong Wu. She blasts her fire onto the ground getting her to fly into the air avoiding the ball of earth. She flips around avoiding the ball that flies under her getting Kimiko to widen her eyes in surprise. She lands on her feet in a crouch and mutters, "I am so out of my element."

"You're going to be so much more in a little bit." Earth remarks making rocks cover his hands and feet.

"I'll be the judge of that." Kimiko shuts her eyes and gets herself to relax. She allows her energy to run through her body and tries to keep her cool against her opponent. She feels Earth coming towards her and mutters, "Wudai Mars Fire." She kicks a stream of fire at Earth who blocks the attack unaware that some of the heat lands near Clay. 'I'm going to need you to wake up cowboy. We might need you.'

Earth slams his foot on the ground getting the ground to crack and having Kimiko lose her balance. She flips back and swings her foot getting Fire to go defensive immediately. Earth looks at her then turns his head when he sees Ninja standing a few feet away with his sword in his hand. "You switched." Earth remarks.

"Truthfully, they switched opponents. I'm just going with the flow." Ninja admits getting Earth to raise an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't have interfered with our plans." Earth slams his hand down on the ground hoping to get Ninja to lose his balance but widens his eyes under his hood when Ninja slam his foot on the ground getting it to stop shaking.

"Nice try." Ninja throws his ninja rings and tosses a smoke bomb on the ground as Earth brings a wall of rock and dirt to block the ninja rings. Ninja jumps over the wall of earth and slams his foot right on the back of Earth's head catching the elemental user off guard.

Earth hits his wall of earth face first and grunts at the force. He removes his head from the wall and feels something wrap around his body locking his arms and his feet. He glances back at Ninja who glares at Earth. "You really believe that this will hold me?"

"No, but it does allow me to do this." Ninja pulls a yellow and black ball and throws it at Earth's feet. Earth looks down t the ball and watches it explode into a horde of bees.

Earth widens his eyes in surprise and breaks free from the scarf Ninja was using to hold him down. Earth jumps away from the horde only for them to move after him. 'Of course…' Earth puts a dome of rock and dirt around him.

"Nice place." Earth turns around to find Ninja standing behind him tapping his chin in thought. "I would have gone for a different color though." Earth growls and makes spike shoot up out of the ground at Ninja. Ninja jumps onto the top of the dome and clicks his tongue. "You shouldn't have done that." He points down at Earth's feet and smirks under his mask as the elemental user looks down.

Earth's eyes widen at the glowing orange ball at his feet and mutters, "I really hate the Ninja."

* * *

Omi kicks Fire's hand up to get the blast of fire to shoot up in the air then swings his other foot out under her legs. Fire leaps back avoiding the foot going for her legs and shoots a couple more fireballs at him. Omi jumps over the fireballs and lands on top of Fire getting the female to raise her hands above her. Omi smirks and pulls the Orb of Tornami out of his robe. "Orb of Tornami: water!" Omi yells getting water to shoot out of the orb to cover them.

Fire heats her body up causing the water to steam allowing the area to get covered up around the battle field. "You should have done a better job." Fire remarks reaching up to grab Omi but puts her arms up to defend herself from Kimiko's foot.

"And you should have thought of what you were really planning." Kimiko says pulling out a rhombus-shaped pendant with a red ruby in the center of it. "Eye of Dashi!"

Fire feels the electrical current flow through her body and screams in pain. Kimiko lands on the ground and stares at the elemental user who tries to keep herself standing from the electricity that coursed through her body. 'This teen…we read that the Xiaolin Monks were only supposed to have one Shen Gong Wu on them. How did she pull this?'

Kimiko smirks, "Pretty clever since I know that you can absorb my elemental powers. We always decided to have a back-up plan. This plan was made the past couple months just incase someone like you came along. Raimundo did think it was a stupid plan, but it worked out in the end."

Fire growls at the situation she got put in. 'I fell for something so simple. The other monk was the only person we feared, yet this monk came up with a battle strategy before we could learn anything new.' "You haven't won yet." Fire mutters igniting her hands with her flames. "Just because that shock of electricity hit me while I was covered in water, it does not mean that you won."

"I know. Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko throws her Wudai weapon at Fire's feet getting the woman to realize that the electricity made her unable to dodge.

Fire puts up a wall of fire to block the attack, but the explosion of Kimiko's Wudai weapon made her fly back and hit the wall. 'How did I fall into this mess?' She looks over at Air just in time to see Earth fly straight into Air making them both crash near her.

"I think this is what you call, checkmate!" Omi says pointing at the three downed elemental warriors.

"Time to claim what I came for." Ninja says as he walks up to the three downed elemental warriors.

Air pushes Earth off him and mutters, "Not in a million years Ninja." He summons a wall of air to surround the group and puts his hands on both his teammates. "We're out of here." He turns into his element taking his teammates with him before anything else could happen to them.

The wall disappears, and Omi and Kimiko gasp in surprise at the empty space where the three elemental warriors were. "Where did they go?" Omi asks looking around the area hoping to see where they went.

Ninja narrows his eyebrows when he sees a small dot in the distance getting him to nod. 'I see.'

"Ah! Why in tarnation is there fire near my face?!" The three teens turn around to see Clay putting the flames out with his foot that Kimiko left on the ground when she tried to wake the cowboy up. "Kimiko…"

"I was hoping you would wake up to help us take care of those intruders." Kimiko says pointing behind her where the elemental users were before they ran off.

"You don't think they went to the vault, do you?" Omi asks suddenly getting Kimiko, Ninja, and Clay to stiffen at the idea.

"It's a good thing they don't know how to open it then." Raimundo says as he walks up to the others. He moves his head around and rubs his neck at the soreness from laying on the ground. "Sorry I got taken out guys. That guy got me good."

"Same." Clay says tipping his hat down in shame.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Ninja says before looking over the spot where their enemies were. He leans down and touches the ground carefully. "It seems they were holding back the whole time."

"You call that holding back?" Kimiko asks raising an eyebrow at Ninja. "Those guys were destroying us until the end there."

"Perhaps they were studying our movements or just overestimated us." Omi adds.

"I think you mean underestimated, but it feels like you're right either way." Raimundo says feeling upset he was defeated so easily.

"They chose the easiest way to take you guys down." Ninja points out. "They might have years or even centuries with studying their elements while you guys might be a couple…years…months?"

"Years." Raimundo mutters distastefully. "Even so, we've never done anything like that, and who are you anyway?" Raimundo asks narrowing his eyebrows. "You sure know quite a bit about these people. How do we know…"

"Because he's the reason why they got away with nothing." Kimiko interrupts before Raimundo could finish his question. "But he is right. You never did tell us who you are?"

"Where I am from, I am known as the Ninja. I am a special warrior known to protect the world from an evil person who calls himself the Sorcerer." Ninja explains getting the Xiaolin Monks to raise an eyebrow at him. "The rest of the story is a little more complicated, but I finally defeated the Sorcerer and sealed away the power that made him who he was."

"An interesting story, but I am afraid you are leaving out a little too much." An old monk says as he walks out to his students.

"Sorry, but it is a bit hard to explain a life story to people I just met."

The old monk smiles at the explanation. "You are correct, and you have my thanks for stopping the unknown threat."

"Yeah man, you saved the team's pitiful attempt to save the vault." Ninja turns his gaze to the green lizard resting on the old monk's shoulder and blinks in surprise.

"Dojo…" Raimundo says giving the green dragon a warning for disrespecting him and the others.

"I'm just saying." Dojo mutters crossing his arms over his chest.

Ninja shakes his head and says, "Sorry, I introduced who I am, but I don't know who you guys are."

"Technically, you introduced who you are with the mask…" Dojo starts but stops when he sees the look the old monk was giving him. "I'll stop."

The old monk turns his attention back to Ninja and says, "I am Master Fung, and these are my students and protectors of the Shen Gong Wu."

"I'm Raimundo."

"Omi."

"Kimiko."

"Clay."

"And I'm Dojo." Dojo says finishing the introduction of the group.

"I understand that you came here because you know who those people are." Master Fung starts the conversation.

Ninja shakes his head. "Sorry, but I don't know who they are which is why the story is complicated." Ninja says.

"What's so complicated about those guys? They attacked our home and try to steal some of the Shen Gong Wu. What else is there to know?" Raimundo asks still feeling upset on how easy he was taking out despite being the team's leader.

Ninja gives Raimundo a dead look getting the guy to smile sheepishly. "Is there any place where we could talk about this in a more private area?" Ninja asks turning his head to Master Fung.

Master Fung nods his head. "Follow me."

* * *

Master Fung, the Xiaolin Monks, and Ninja sit around the table in the kitchen with a cup of tea in front of each of them. Ninja grabs his cup and takes a sip trying the blend of leaves. "Hm, this is pretty good." Ninja remarks getting an idea of the taste.

Omi raises an eyebrow, "Uh, how did you just take a drink when your mouth is covered by your mask?"

"That's a secret." Ninja answers with no hesitation. 'Wish I knew about it myself before I did it. The mask is so bruce!'

"Let's get back to what we're all here for." Raimundo says deciding to bring up the conversation about their enemies. "You said that you don't know those guys, yet you know that they were coming here. How did you know that?"

Ninja sets the cup down and sighs in defeat knowing that he was going to get a lecture from his teacher. "There are some things I cannot reveal for good reasons, but what I am about to say cannot leave this room."

"You can count on us to keep it between us. We will make sure that we keep our lips sealed." Omi says with a serious face.

'Here goes nothing.' Ninja thinks. "Ok then, the people you fought are known as elemental holders, but their powers don't come from their body. Their powers come from the elemental gem stones."

"The elemental gem stones?" Kimiko asks feeling a bit intrigued by the name.

"Sounds lame." Raimundo says waving the name off.

Ninja shrugs, "Maybe, but that's what they're called. The gems were only created to maintain the power that was given to five individuals, but that's a whole different story involving an evil sorcerer."

"Is he still involved with the current situation?" Master Fung asks feeling a bit curious about the evil sorcerer.

"Yes and no. He's not involved with them and their plans since he no longer exists, but he did curse the gems to turn the person evil when they use it for the first time."

"Is it permanent?" Kimiko asks cautiously her eyes widen at the idea of someone turning evil because of a spell.

Ninja sighs, "I don't know about that."

"Guess that means we'll have to find out later." Clay remarks getting a nod from Raimundo and Omi agreeing with him.

"The people were great warriors and protectors of our world, but their power was too much for them to control." Ninja says deciding to continue the story getting the four teens to feel uneasy. "The warriors had their powers sealed up by the Sorcerer Supreme, but there was a catch. By having their powers sealed up, they would have to be sealed up as well inside the gems."

Kimiko and Omi gasp in surprise while Clay tips his hat down and Raimundo lowers his head. 'Now I feel like a jerk.' Raimundo thinks knowing the story was not what he was expecting to hear.

"Before you ask, those men agreed to be sealed to keep people safe, and the gems were put away to keep people from ever using them again."

"Why are they out now?" Clay asks raising an eyebrow at the situation they found themselves in from almost an hour ago. "If those stones were put away for safe keeping, who was able to steal them?"

Ninja sighs knowing that he would need to explain a bit about his used to be nemesis, but he was hoping that he could have avoided it. "The person who stole them called himself the Sorcerer."

"Oh great, we got another guy that has magic." Raimundo remarks crossing his arms over his chest.

"He no longer exists." Ninja says getting Raimundo to widen his eyes and uncross his arms. "I was able to free him from the curse that made him evil, and his body passed on to the afterlife, but he's another story that you guys don't need to know about."

"That's good to hear." Kimiko sighs feeling relieved that they did not have to deal with another magic villain.

"As I was saying, the Sorcerer attacked the people protecting the gems and stole them to use the power, but the Sorcerer Supreme cast a spell on the gems that would only allow those who have no training or anything to do with magic to use them." Ninja explains getting them to raise eyebrows but for different reasons.

"Who is this Sorcerer Supreme guy?" Raimundo asks not sure if the guy was good or bad.

"The Sorcerer Supreme is the main warrior who overlooks all fields of magic." Master Fung answers getting everyone to look at him. "It is his duty to make sure that specific evil entities never cross into our world, and that is barely even the surface of what he has to do."

"Sounds rough." Raimundo remarks mentally sighing in relief that Master Fung knew who the Sorcerer Supreme is.

"It is, but with how much duty he holds, he still has time to help train warriors to stop those from crossing over that will cause our world harm." Master Fung finishes explaining what they needed to know.

"What about the Sorcerer?" Kimiko asks turning her head back to Ninja. "How did he escape?"

"He was never trapped to begin with." Ninja answers pulling his cup back up to his mouth. 'Though I might want to take the Chaos Pearl back to the seal and lock it up with the others. Don't want anyone else getting their hands on it.' He takes a small sip before setting the cup down again.

"That makes sense, I guess." Omi says not sure on what else could be said.

"What happened with the stones if the Sorcerer couldn't use them?" Clay asks putting the conversation back to what they were talking about before.

"Before the Sorcerer was sealed up, he put a curse on them for whoever would use them would turn evil, but we forget he did that when we decided to send them across world where they could only be found by their new users."

"How many of these stones are there?" Omi asks getting Ninja to look at him. "I noticed they were lacking a specific element."

"Hey that's right. They didn't have water with them." Kimiko says remembering the fact that they didn't have to deal with Omi's element.

"Ok, so they were lacking water, but that still doesn't tell us how many gems are out there." Raimundo points out turning his eyes from Kimiko then back to Ninja. "So, how many are there?"

"Five, the other two are water and metal." Ninja answers getting a nod from Raimundo.

"So, all we have to do is find these last two stones and remove the curse before we get stuck with five evil elemental users." Raimundo summarizes.

"I wish it was that easy." Ninja says closing his eyes and shaking his head. He puts his right hand on his head and continues, "The Sorcerer Supreme and I have been searching for the stones the past few months, and we have found no traces of the gems. There is no trail, no magical feel…there is nothing we can find, and he's used multiple types of magic spells to trace them including the gems that those three we fought earlier. Today was the first time we got any lead on them."

"Do you know what they were after?" Master Fung asks cautiously.

Ninja nods, "They were after the Fountain of Hui and the Golden Tiger Claws. What do those items do?"

"They are the sources of infinite knowledge and instant transportation to where they would like." Omi answers getting Ninja to widen his eyes in surprise. Omi raises an eyebrow and asks, "How did you know the names of the Shen-Gong-Wu if you don't even know what they do?"

"I can't tell you even if I wanted to."

"You sure are working hard to gain our trust." Raimundo remarks sarcastically. "What next? You going to tell us that these people could turn into ninjas as well?" Ninja gives him a look getting Raimundo to widen his eyes in surprise. "You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was." 'So I can see the look of humiliation on your face.' Ninja thinks trying to lighten the mood in his head.

"They didn't even look like ninjas nor did they act like one. How is that even possible?" Kimiko asks fearing things were getting worse in this conversation.

Ninja shrugs, "They probably don't know about it, or they believed they didn't need to do it. Either way you guys were lucky." He stands up and walks to the exit. "I'm not going to stay around to find out though. I need to chase them down and hope I can stop them before they fully recover." Ninja pulls out a small red ball and nods, "Thank you for listening, and if they do come back, I'll be sure to be here. Smoke bomb!" He throws the pellet on the ground and disappears in the puff of smoke.

Omi runs up to the exit and looks around the area to find the hallway completely empty. "He's gone." Omi says turning his body to look at the others.

"Huh, guess he really is a ninja." Raimundo remarks finally deciding that their strange ally was an actual ninja. "I thought it was for show."

"What do we do then?" Clay asks turning his head to Master Fung.

"Let's check on the Shen-Gong-Wu." Raimundo suggests getting everyone to look at him. "As much as I don't want to. We can't afford anyone pulling a fast one on us."

"Raimundo is correct. Omi, you and Raimundo will go check the vault. Kimiko, you try to see if there is anything about our mysterious new friend, and Clay, you keep watch outside the vault." Master Fung orders them.

"Yes, Master Fung!" The four take off to do the duties that was given to them.

* * *

Ninja hides in the shadows against the wall of the building he left and hears a noise close by. He turns his head to see the three cloaked figures come out of the trees near the Shen-Gong-Wu vault and smirks under his mask. 'I saw that one coming.' He thinks jumping into the tree keeping his presence unknown to the three figures.

Raimundo, Omi, and Clay run off to the vault unaware of their followers and enter the building with Clay standing outside of it keeping watch. The three figures stand behind the building with Earth being the closest to Clay. He turns his head and smirks at his teammates. He creates a rock dome over Clay getting Clay to gasp in surprise from the sudden trap he was caught. "Guys, you need to get out of there!" Clay yells hoping his friends would hear him. Clay brings his fist back and yells, "Wudai Crater Earth!" He punches the rock and dirt away to find his fist stuck in the earth. "What in tarnation…?"

"You guys made a terrible mistake coming to the vault." Clay turns around to see Earth standing behind him with his arms crossed.

Clay removes his hand from the earth and turns his full attention to elemental user. "Should have seen this coming. Ninja knew something was up, and he was right." Clay tips his hat down and asks, "Are you here to stall me or take me down?"

"It makes me wonder what you could do in this situation."

"I would say the same…" Clay reaches into his shirt and pulls out a green tail with scales on it. "Unfortunately for you, I carried a back-up Shen-Gong-Wu. Serpent's Tail!" Clay goes out of the dome surprising Earth by Clay's sudden move.

"Smart move."

Clay goes into the building to find Raimundo in a fighting position with the Sword of Lucida in his right hand pointing it at Air. Clay goes through Air surprising the elemental user and stops next to Raimundo. "Mind if I drop in?" He asks his partner.

Raimundo smirks, "I got no problem with it."

"I'm surprised that you got past Earth." Air remarks as Earth walks into the room.

"It always helps having something as a backup plan." Clay remarks putting the Serpent's Tail back in his shirt. He pulls out his Wudai weapon and tips his hat. "Fortunately for us, if Earth uses his powers in here, he's going to make the building fall on top of us and the Shen-Gong-Wu. That wouldn't be good for you guys now would it."

Raimundo smirks, "Good thinking, but they probably have a back-up plan to that so be ready for anything." Clay gets into a battle stance next to Raimundo and glares at their enemies. "Omi should have the elemental advantage in the vault. We just need to make sure that Fire doesn't get any backup."

"Hope the little rascal can take care of her, because we're already in trouble as it is."

* * *

Omi ducks under the wave of fire and slices the waved wave of fire with his Wudai weapon. He twirls the twin scythes and glares at Fire as she creates a fireball. "You should have just stayed away to recover like a warrior should. Your fire is much weaker than our first fight." Omi says getting Fire to grit her teeth.

"That girl and her Eye of Dashi are the reason why I'm like this in the first place." Fire remarks getting Omi to frown. She throws multiple fireballs at Omi who jumps, dodges, and slices the fireballs as they come. Fire grits her teeth and slams her foot on the ground getting a line of fire to heat up the stairs in the vault. Omi lands on the wall and looks down at the stairs in surprise. "You should learn that we have so many more tricks up our sleeves Xiaolin Monk."

Omi smirks, "As do I, Fire." Omi pulls out a blue orb and yells, "Orb of Tornami, water!" A blast of water shoots out and hits Fire in the chest getting her to fly into the wall. Omi lands on the cooled down stairs and runs down the vault making a distraction keeping her focus on him instead of what she was after.

Fire growls and jumps back onto the stairs heating up the stair case getting Omi to jump onto the wall out of the woman's gaze. "Nice try kid, but you are going to need to try harder than that." She glances at a random drawer and opens it only for it to be empty. She moves to another drawer and opens it to find it empty as well. "Where is the Shen-Gong-Wu monk?!"

Omi smirks, "Now why should I tell you?" He crawls across the wall and continues going down the vault. "Someone like you should know that we can't allow you to steal the Shen-Gong-Wu." Omi opens another drawer and pulls out the Shen-Gong-Wu with four curved columns on a platform with four bolts on the sides with two diamond shaped jewels between each bolt.

"I'm afraid that is mine." Omi turns his head just in time for Fire's foot to hit him in the face. Omi flies back and hits the wall having the Shen-Gong-Wu fly from his grasp. Fire grabs the Shen-Gong-Wu and smirks, "Looks like I got one of the Wu we came for."

"I don't think so." Ninja lands in front of Fire and grabs the Wu in her hand getting the Shen-Gong-Wu to glow as they held the Wu in their hands.

"I suggest you let it go Ninja before I cause sudden displeasure to the yellow monk." Fire warns the teen.

"Can't do that Fire. This artifact is not allowed to belong to you or your partners, and it just so happens to be glowing. Do you know what that means?" He asks getting her to blink in confusion. "No seriously, do you know what it means, because I never been in this type of situation before?"

"It means that you guys have to challenge each other to a Xiaolin Showdown." Omi says as he stares at the two holding the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"What's a Xiaolin Showdown?" Fire asks the monk.

"It's a challenge of will and skill. Each holder wagers one Shen-Gong-Wu and challenge each other to a battle."

"What kind of battle?" Ninja asks.

"Any kind of battle. The winner will receive all of the Shen-Gong-Wu wagered for the Xiaolin Showdown." Omi answers truthfully. He reaches into his robe and pulls out a gold metal claw that has three blades and some fur on it. "You might need this." He throws the Shen-Gong-Wu at Ninja who catches it with his free hand. "Ninja, you need to wager the Golden Tiger Claws."

Ninja nods his head and turns his attention back to Fire who smirks at the opportunity of getting what her team needs. "I wager the Golden Tiger Claws." Ninja says trying to keep his cool in his situation against Fire.

"Guess that means I have to wager the Silk Spitter." Fire says pulling out a Shen-Gong-Wu with four small spider legs with a small shoot between them connected to a black plate resembling a spider's body being held by to bronze plates to resemble pincers connected by a handle for it to be held by the user.

"The challenge is hide and seek." Ninja says before Fire could make her challenge. "First person to be found by the opponent and tagged is out."

"You play a hard game Ninja, but I accept your challenge." Fire says grinning under her hood.

Ninja glances at Omi and asks, "What are we supposed to do next?"

"You yell, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The area around them flashes and starts moving all the stone around quickly before anyone could understand what was happening. Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Master Fung found themselves standing on a rock looking over a dark forest with Earth and Air on another rock looking over the area. Ninja and Fire stare at each other in the middle of a fortress unsure of what they needed to do next.

"Now you yell, Gong Ye Tempi!" Omi yells down at the two. "It also means 'go.'"

Ninja and Fire look at each other as the area suddenly became dark around both combatants. The two warriors jump away from the scene and start wondering the fortress noticing that there were no stairs to a second floor. 'Need to figure out where she would go and catch her before she does.' Ninja thinks ducking down to avoid a brick wall coming down at him. He reaches into his ninja suit but stops when he realizes what he was going to do. 'The glow ball will reveal where I am hiding, but they will help me see the area better.'

Fire glances around the area barely able to see anything going on around her. She hears something land to her left and yells, "Silk Spitter!" She fires the webs in the direction not noticing the glow ball that has already passed by it.

Ninja pulls out multiple glow balls and tosses them up into the air covering specific parts of the fortress. 'Let's see if this makes things more interesting.' He runs off barely avoiding the web that hits the wall next to where he was.

Fire runs to Ninja's spot and notices the fortress was a bit lighter than a few seconds ago. She turns around hearing footsteps from behind her and fires her Shen-Gong-Wu hitting the wall again. She lights her hand up and throws a fireball into the air creating a giant light around the area for them have a bigger light. "Nice try Ninja."

"Ninja Hydro Hand!" The water hand hits the fireball making it go out getting a chuckle out of Ninja. "I could say the same thing."

Fire puts her Shen-Gong-Wu away and lights her hands up with a smirk on her face. She spins around shooting multiple fireballs out over the area getting Ninja to run through the fortress avoiding the fireballs flying around him. He slides under a big fireball and kicks the ground bringing up a big chunk of rock. He grabs the rock and chucks it at Fire's direction getting the woman to stop her assault and dodge the attack. She runs in the direction of the rock's directory and fires a big fireball at the spot barely missing Ninja.

Ninja throws his scarf out and swings around a pole avoiding Fire's line of site. He pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws and listens for any kind of noise that Fire will make for her next move. He glances down at the Shen-Gon-Wu and mutters, "Really wish I knew how this thing worked."

"Silk Spitter!" Ninja jumps avoiding the webs that Fire shoots at him. He runs across the wall avoiding the webs being shot at him from the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Ninja yells swinging the claws creating a portal for him to go into. He enters the portal and rips open another portal coming out at the other end of the fortress. 'I see.' Ninja smirks under his mask and mutters, "Time to take it up a step, Randy Cunningham style." He creates another portal and jumps into it a new plan coming to mind.

Fire looks around the area lighting her left hand with her fire. She hears something tear open and fires webbing at the noise of the sound when she hears another tear from behind her. She turns around quickly and shoots a fireball at the noise only seeing them fire fly past a closing portal. "Where are you?" She mutters angrily.

"Tag." Ninja says punching Fire on the back of the head catching her off guard and winning the match.

Everything around the group goes back to normal, and everyone finds themselves in the temple vault standing outside of the vault with Fire on the ground rubbing her head from the surprise attack. Ninja holds the three Shen-Gong-Wu staring at the Elemental holders with a hard look. Earth and Air turn around and grab Fire off the ground and start walking away. Air turns his head to Ninja and says, "Don't think you won this Ninja. You might have stopped us from getting the Shen-Gong-Wu, but we will find a way to get our power to counter your attacks. You can count on it."

Ninja watches the three leave with one thing in mind. 'Should I be worried that they actually might find a way to do that? Better ask the First Ninja after I leave.'

* * *

Ninja stands outside the Xiaolin Temple with the Xiaolin Monks, Dojo, and Master Fung saying their 'goodbyes.' "Got to admit it, kid. You were able to handle the situation like a champ." Dojo says giving Ninja a thumbs up.

Ninja lightly blushes at the compliment waves it off. "Ah, it was nothing." He replies bashfully.

"I wouldn't call it nothing Ninja." Master Fung says as he walks out in front of the Xiaolin Monks. "You have shown us that there are threats bigger than what the monks can handle and have given them the inspiration to train harder and better for their respective elements."

"Yeah man, I always knew that I could become tangible at times when using my elemental Shen-Gong-Wu, but those guys showed us so much more with what we could try with our powers." Raimundo says with a big grin on his face sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, Raimundo is right, and while Omi has not really seen anything done with his element, he has also seen enough to come up with new tactics as well."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to try making all types of new attacks with my element as well as getting a new elemental Shen-Gong-Wu." Omi says ending with a big smile showing his teeth.

Ninja chuckles, "Can't argue with that, but those guys are still out there, and I need to make sure that they are taken down before they hurt anyone else."

"Which is why we decided to help out with the search." Kimiko says walking up next to Master Fung. "We figured that you could use a helping hand with finding those stones and fighting those creeps."

"Truthfully, some of us want to get back at what they did to embarrass us from earlier." Clay admits punching his right hand into his left.

"The time will come when you will fight back Clay, but for now, you guys must focus on your training." Master Fung reminds them. "Do you have any way for us to contact you?"

Ninja taps his chin for a few seconds then shrugs his shoulders. 'I might as well use all the help I could get. It might help me be able to wraps things up quicker.' Ninja reaches into his pocket and pulls out the communicator that Dr. Strange gave him. "You guys can use this." He tosses it to the group, and Omi catches it confused on what it is. "It's a special communicator that a friend of mine made. With it, you should be able to contact anyone who would have the communicator."

"Could it connect with a normal cell phone?" Kimiko asks feeling really interested with the communicator.

"I don't know. I never got to use it since I had to take care of some trouble." Ninja answers. He crosses his arms over his chest while the four monks give him confused looks. "Relax, my friend will give me another one. If we're ever going to stop these guys, we'll need all the help we can get."

"He is correct." Master Fung says agreeing with Ninja's logic. "Which is why we have decided to give you this." Master Fung pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws and tosses them to Ninja who stares at it in surprise. "I'm certain that this should help you move around quicker."

Ninja equips the Golden Tiger Claws onto his right hand and nods in appreciation to Master Fung. "I'll make sure that it is used properly."

"Contact us when you get a new communicator." Raimundo says snatching the communicator from Omi. "That way we know how this thing works."

Ninja nods, "Right, I'll try to introduce the others to you guys later." He raises his right hand and yells, "Golden Tiger Claws!" He makes a portal open and smirks under his mask. "I'll see you guys later."

Everyone watches Ninja jump into the portal and smiles at the victory and new friend they have recently made. "I call first dibs!" Kimiko snatches the communicator from Raimundo and runs off getting the other guys to look after her retreating form.

"Oh man, she's going to be on that thing for hours." Clay mutters sadly.

"Good thing we got other things to worry about." Omi points out. "Let's get to training our elements right away!"

* * *

Ninja opens the portal to his room and sees Howard asleep on the bottom bunk bed in Randy's room. Randy removes the mask and sets it down on his desk along with the Golden Tiger Claws. He glances at the clock and notices that his chat with the time manipulator was only five minutes ago. "Great, so barely any time has past for me." He mutters distastefully.

"You did well." Randy turns around to see the figure leaning against the wall with his/her arms crossed. "It's good to see that you can still take care of things at your current level."

"Why are you still here?" Randy asks feeling a bit annoyed that this person was still bothering him after the mission he came back from. "I thought you had a time stream to protect or whatever."

The figure sighs knowing that the conversation was going to be tough. "Alright, I admit that I should have been a little bit more straight forward with you, but you should know that being a time keeper does not mean that I can reveal everything without messing up the timeline."

Randy rolls his eyes and mutters, "Whatever you say."

The figure watches Randy put the mask and Golden Tiger Claws into the top drawer of his desk and says, "Randy, I know you have every reason not to trust me…"

"Trust is a bit of a strong word." Randy remarks shutting the drawer to his desk. He turns around to the figure and continues, "You sent me on a hunt to stop people that Dr. Strange has been tracking since we found out about them. You left out what those Shen-Gong-Wu did and never told where to go. You're lucky that the temple was nearby to begin with."

"Why do you think I did that?" The figure asks getting Randy to cross his arms over his chest and lean against the desk. "Randy…"

Randy puts his right hand up and asks, "Why should it matter? The mission is over, but they're still out there. It would make everything easier if you will tell me where the stones are."

"You should know why I can't do that."

Randy grunts and sits down on the chair to his desk. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The figure stands there contemplating what should be said for the situation. "Truthfully, I can't reveal much, but I am from the future…"

"No duh…"

"Let me finish." Randy shuts his mouth and sighs in defeat. "I am from the future, but if I reveal anything, it could cause harm to the timeline. Do you think you could live with the knowledge of something that could ruin the timeline?"

Randy looks away and sighs, "If that is true, will the other two stones be found?"

"Yes, they will be found."

Randy leans forward on his chair and sighs, "You want me to be honest. I would rather find those stones now and cure the evil off the stones before they make the team of three into a team of four and five."

"Randy…"

Randy puts his hand up again getting the person to stop talking. "Just leave."

The figure moves off the wall and creates a portal on his/her left. "Randy…"

"Please leave before I lose my mind." Randy mutters distastefully. The figure sighs in defeat and leaves the room leaving Randy alone with Howard. 'All of that power, and he…she…doesn't matter. The people of time don't want me to know then fine.' Randy get off his chair and hears a rumble getting him to look at the Nomicon in his bag leaning against the bed. He sighs and snatches the book out of his bag. "What do you have for me this time Nomicon?"

* * *

The First Ninja stares out at the view of the nature drawn inside the book and hears a noise behind him knowing who it was behind him. "You're troubled." He says without turning around to look at Randy.

Randy sighs and walks up next to the First Ninja. "What was the first clue?" He asks bitterly.

"Randy, what is troubling you?"

Randy runs his right hand through his hair not sure as where he should start. "You remember me telling you about the random incident where I found myself working with people I didn't know and that my identity was revealed to them outside of my control?" He asks.

The First Ninja puts his hands behind his back and sighs, "I do, and I am still unsure that they should even know your secret."

Randy shrugs, "I met the person again, and he took me back in time again to stop the Elemental Users from stealing Shen-Gong-Wu."

"I see." First Ninja turns his head to Randy and asks, "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know how to feel. On one hand I'm angry that he won't give me answers on where the stones are, but he makes a good point when he points out that the timeline could get ruined. I don't know how time travel works, and it frustrates me that he makes me feel like I have no control of my own life anymore." Randy groans and sits down on the ground hating the idea of having no control of his life. "What can I do sensei?"

First Ninja looks back at the view and sighs in defeat. "When you time traveled to the past, you traveled to my time and almost destroyed the timeline because of your interference. Do you know why that is?"

Randy looks away uneasily and chuckles, "Yeah I know that my lack of knowledge and skill was part of it, but the main reason was because Howard wanted to go to the bathroom and typed in the year thinking it was an access to let him go or something." Randy rubs the back of his neck chuckling at the memory of Howard's need to go potty.

"And…?"

Randy sighs knowing what his teacher was looking for. "I acted without thinking."

"Correct, but you never let your will deter after messing everything up. With it you rewrote time and set everything back to the way it was…with a small adjustment." Ninja admits in the end knowing that Randy's action was supposed to happen but decided to leave that part out.

"What are you trying to say? That if he gives me information, I'll shoob it up?" Randy asks not liking the idea of messing up time again.

"While that is true, but that is not what I am trying to teach you." Randy looks up at his teacher curious on what his mentor meant. "Everyone has to make decisions in their lives, and sometimes we have to make the hardest choices anyone has to choose. Everything that has happened to you, she has done it for a reason. Do I know why? No, but what I do know is that you are meant for something great. Are you going to let something like this deter you from becoming one of the best Ninjas the world will ever see?"

Randy looks out at the view to see a drawing of him as the Ninja fighting off villains with other people. He notices Phantom, Guardian, and Ladybug fighting along side him and sees other people he doesn't recognize and widen his eyes in realization. "Wait, is this a part of my future?"

"Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't. Your choices will decide the future, and the decisions she will make will decide what you guys must go through in order to make sure that the future is secured. Do you really want to ruin that?"

Randy gets up on his feet learning the lesson his mentor was trying to implant into his mind. "When you put it like, the world would be shoobed up pretty bad."

"Yes, it would. The future isn't written until we are there to experience it."

Randy closes his eyes and asks, "Does that mean I shouldn't ask for information that I don't need?"

"No…"

Randy's eyes open in surprise at the response and turn to look at his mentor. "What do you mean then?"

"One must live with the decisions one must make, but the proper knowledge can save the lives of many."

Randy looks away from his mentor and sighs in defeat. "I'm going to be thinking about that one for a few minutes." He mutters scratching his head trying to comprehend what he was told.

"Good." The First Ninja puts his right hand on Randy's left shoulder getting the teen to look at his mentor.

* * *

Randy blinks and finds himself on the ground in his room. He leans up off the ground and rubs his head with a sigh. 'So much for understanding everything he tells me.' Randy gets off the floor and turns his attention to Howard still asleep on the bottom bunk. 'I might as well…' Randy feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and sighs in defeat. He pulls his phone out and looks at it, smiling when he sees his girlfriend's name flashing on the screen. He answers the phone and puts it up to his ear. "Hey Theresa, how…"

 _"We got trouble Randy."_ Theresa says getting Randy to blink in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Randy asks not sure if he should be happy to hear his girlfriend's voice after everything he has gone through today.

 _"Someone is attacking the school."_ She tells him getting Randy to gain a serious look.

"I'm on my way."

 _"Randy, this person he's…"_ Randy hangs up before Theresa could completely explain the situation going on at the school.

'Got to make sure Theresa is safe along with the school.' Randy goes to his desk and opens the top drawer. He puts the mask on covering his whole body in the Ninja suit and pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws. 'Let's do this.'

* * *

The figure watches Randy as he uses the Golden Tiger Claws to head to the school. The figure shuts the screen and sighs in defeat. "Why is this job so hard?" The figure asks.

"Because you are looking at it differently."

"Why are you here Professor Paradox?" The figure asks not evenly looking at the man standing a few feet behind the figure.

"I'm just checking up on you. I'm certain that it wasn't pleasant to have young Randy pester you for information." Paradox says getting a sigh out of the figure. "That bad, huh?"

"It could have been worse."

"True, but it seems that your attempt to befriend him before you guys actually meet didn't work."

The figure sighs and lowers the hood to reveal short pink hair that is just above her shoulders. "You don't need to remind me." The female mutters distastefully.

Paradox sighs, "I know that you were hoping to have him meet your younger self Alix, but you can't change time just for you to have a friend across the world."

"You know that's not the reason." She crosses her arms over her chest getting Paradox to shake his head at her behavior.

"What did you guys do when you found out he was the Ninja for the first time?" He asks hoping to get Alix to speak about it.

Alix turns around giving Paradox an annoyed look. "Why don't you just look into the past again? You seem to be doing that a lot lately." She utters distastefully.

"Alix…"

"What do you want me to say Paradox?" She interrupts removing the robe to show off he black tank top and black shorts with curled-up kiwi snake on the front and back of the tank top and on the sides of her shorts. Her shoes were pink and neon green with black shoe laces, and she has black knee length socks with two pink stripes near the top of the socks. "That he is my first friend outside of France!" She gestures angrily. "That he offered to train me to protect myself! That he was the guy to help me in my time of need!" She pulls out her pocket watch as she continues her rant. "That he told me to take the job in protecting the timeline! I don't even know how he knows that I took this job!"

'That makes two of us actually.' Paradox thinks but decides not to says it out loud to let Alix get her emotions out of her system.

"I'm one of the few people who actually know about Marinette being Ladybug, and he was the one to talk to me when my emotions were everywhere! So yeah, I felt like I needed a friend who could be there when I needed it, and he made me feel like I could make a difference!" Alix takes a deep breath and sighs in relief.

"Feeling better now?"

"A little…" Alix opens the pocket watch and looks at the time for her present day.

"It does feel good to vent off every now and again. Especially with how long you kept it inside of you."

Alix sighs and closes the pocket watch. "Easy for you to say. I bet you got so much love and respect as a time walker." She puts the pocket watch back in her pocket and grabs the robe she dropped on the ground.

Paradox winces at those words. "Alright, you made your point, but why do you want the extra training?"

"I don't. I just wanted to feel special when I was younger." She puts the robe over her left arm and walks away saying. "Won't be much longer until we actually meet anyway."

Paradox sighs as she leaves the room. "Truthfully, Randy is an anomaly. The timeline you come from could change without even meaning to." Paradox opens the screen to see Randy appear at the school. "He originally wasn't supposed to have the Golden Tiger Claws. Guess that goes to show that he can still make a difference after all."

 **We'll be ending there, and Randy's next fight will be a major focused one. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I would love to read what you guys have to say about the chapter. It's over 9000 words, and I feel like this took too long to make.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to end this here, and I will end it with…R &R.**


	4. Ninja vs Doom

**I do not own anything.**

Theresa Fowler walks through the school and stops when she reaches her locker. 'The one time I come back to school is when I forget my Geometry book. Sure, I could have Randy come here and grab it for me.' Theresa sighs dreamily at the idea of her boyfriend. She opens her locker and pulls her Geometry book out. She sticks her book into her purse and shuts her locker not losing her dreamy look. 'I still can't believe we're dating.'

Theresa walks down the halls when she hears an explosion and falls to the ground as the school shakes from the impact. "What was that?" She mutters before getting back onto her feet. She runs out the hallway into the front foyer and notices that the front doors of the school were gone and that a group of people were entering the school. She gasps and drops behind a pillar fearing something big is going to happen at the school. She glances from behind the pillar to see a group of soldiers with guns, shields, and electric batons entering the school. She watches the soldiers part ways allowing a man in metal armor and green clothing to walk by them.

Theresa's eyes widen when she recognizes the figure to be the most wanted man in the world, Victor Von Doom. Theresa starts panicking and runs off not being noticed by Dr. Doom or his soldiers. She runs down the halls and pulls her phone out dialing her boyfriend immediately. She enters a classroom and shuts the door behind her panic settling into her mind. She goes underneath the teacher's desk and puts her phone up to her ear.

" _Hey Theresa, how…?"_

"We got trouble Randy." Theresa says before he could finish his question.

" _What's wrong?"_

"Someone is attacking the school."

" _I'm on my way."_

"Randy, this person he's Dr. Doom." She hears the click on her phone and sighs hoping Randy heard her full statement. She glances out from behind the desk and mutters, "I hope you get here soon Randy."

* * *

Ninja comes through a portal and looks around finding the hallway that he is in empty. He puts the Golden Tiger Claws into his ninja suit and gets an idea where he is in the school. He glances out the window to see the ship parked outside the front of the school. 'Ok, I need a plan. Whoever is attacking the school could be after something, but I don't know who is attacking or what they are after.' Ninja sighs, "I should have let Theresa finish telling me who was attacking the school before hanging up on her. Might as well sneak around to see who it is then."

Victor Von Doom is known for being a man of many traits: patient, smart, cunning, strategic, and many more. He looks around the school carefully and says, "Search the school and see if anyone is around. The Ninja will be here soon, and I want what he rightfully stole from me." The men run past Dr. Doom into the school leaving the villain alone in the front lobby. "Let's see what you are capable of Ninja." A video screen appears in front of him for him to watch what will be happening to his men.

Ninja runs down the hall and skids to a stop when he hears feet hitting the floor. He jumps onto the ceiling going into the tiling and barely avoids getting seen by the enemy. He moves the tiles to avoid suspicion and watches through a small crack as a group of soldiers enter the hallway. 'Oh, this is definitely bad especially if Theresa is still here.' He watches the soldiers split off in different directions of the school and notices the symbol on the back of their uniforms. He narrows his eyebrows at the green triangle connected by 2 green thick lines that was bent in two different spots to look like a mask with horns in a black circle.

He moves the board over to the side and jumps down landing on the ground quietly behind the enemy soldiers. He throws his scarf and wraps it around the soldier's face in the back of the group. He pulls the soldier away and has the soldier smack into the ground before he could get a word in that they are under attack. Ninja knocks the soldier out and narrows his eyes at the symbol resting on the chest of the soldier. 'Knocking them out will only make them unable to do anything temporarily.' He thinks narrowing his eyebrows at the remaining soldiers. 'I need to find Theresa and anyone else still here. They're more important now, mainly Theresa though.'

* * *

Theresa peaks her head at the window of the classroom and looks around while her body shakes in fear at being found by the intruders. 'Randy, where are you?' She thinks fearing something will happen to her. She ducks down when she hears footsteps and goes back to her hiding spot under the desk.

The door opens getting Theresa to hold her breath fearing the worst is about to happen. "Room's clear." She hears someone say before leaving the room leaving the door open.

Theresa listens to the foot steps as they continue down the hall checking every class room. _"Stop worrying about the classrooms! Ninja is here, and you need to focus the search on him no one else."_ Theresa hears getting the girl to tense up. _"Don't fail me again."_

"Boss sure is scary." Theresa hears someone say.

"What would you expect from Dr. Doom? He's the most wanted man on the planet, and…"

"We're wasting precious time." A third figure says getting everyone's attention. "Our target can be hiding anywhere, and you know what the boss does if we don't listen."

"Yes sir!"

Theresa hears the soldiers run away and takes a sigh of relief glad that they are gone. She glances out from the desk and sees the area was empty. She gets out of her hiding spot and quietly walks to the open door. She glances out the door and carefully looks around noticing the empty hallway. 'How did they leave so quick?' She thinks not sure that she should leave the classroom.

"Where would this Ninja be?"

Theresa gasps and heads back into the classroom going to her hiding spot under the teacher's desk. "He could be anywhere. You just need to keep your…ack!" Ninja slams his foot on the soldier's face and flips around slamming his fist on the other soldier's face before the soldier could react to the sudden attack.

Ninja lands on the ground as the two soldiers fall to the ground without consciousness. "Two more down…many more to go." He hears a noise come from the classroom and pulls his sword out to defend himself from a sudden attack. He walks into the classroom and looks around carefully. He notices that the room is empty but does not let his suspicions drop. 'Where did the noise come from?' His gaze goes to the teacher's desk, and he walks over to the desk to see a familiar purple and white striped sock. "Theresa?"

Theresa turns her gaze and gasps in surprise when she sees her boyfriend in his Ninja attire. She gets out of her hiding spot and runs up to Ninja pulling him into a hug. "You made it." She whispers happy that the soldiers did not find her.

"Of course, I did. Why wouldn't I make it?" Ninja asks getting Theresa to move back a bit with a worried look on her face.

"Randy, the people attacking the school are being led by Dr. Doom." She tells him getting Ninja to widen his eyes in surprise.

"He's here!" Ninja releases his girlfriend from the hug getting a nod of confirmation from her. "What the cheese is he doing here?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would know." Theresa answers getting Ninja to close his eyes and sigh in defeat knowing what Dr. Doom was after. "You do know, right?"

Ninja turns around and mutters, "I have an idea, but we can't stay here to talk about it." He turns back to her and gives her a serious look. "I need you to get out of here and call Nick Fury."

"Who?" Theresa asks raising an eyebrow at Randy's statement.

"I don't have time to explain." Ninja pulls his phone out and thinks, 'Right, I forgot that I gave the new communicator to the Xiaolin Warriors.' He puts his phone into Theresa's hand and wraps her hand around it. "Just call a man known as Nick Fury and let him know that Dr. Doom is here in our hometown."

Theresa grabs Ninja's hand with her free hand. "Randy, what's going on?" She asks feeling fear for everything going on at the school.

Ninja gives her a worried look and pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry Theresa, but I can't tell you right now." He whispers feeling her shaking in fear. "I'm going to need you to trust me Theresa. I know that you are scared, but I will get you out of here and stop Dr. Doom from taking what he wants."

Theresa wraps her arms around Ninja and mutters, "…Stay safe."

Ninja pulls out a smoke-bomb and throws it to the ground getting them to leave the room and appear outside the school. "I will." He pulls out of the hug and turns back to the school. "You get out of here and call Nick Fury."

Theresa looks up at the school then back at her boyfriend. "…Ok." She says reluctantly not liking the idea that her boyfriend was leaving her out of knowing the situation. She turns around and runs away to do what her boyfriend told her to.

Ninja turns his head to the front of the school to see the two jets and soldiers standing watch and hears the police sirens getting him to groan at the situation about to start. He pulls out another smoke-bomb and mutters, "Smoke-bomb."

* * *

Multiple police cars pull up near the school, and the police men and women exit the vehicles pointing their guns at the soldiers standing in the front of the school. The captain gets out of his vehicle and walks up to see their current situation. "What do we have at the school?" He asks one of his men.

"We got multiple targets in front of the school, but we don't know how many of them are inside." One police man answers as the captain walks up into the middle of the cop cars.

"What about our resident protector, Ninja?" The captain asks not wanting to miss a beat of information.

"We don't know if he is on the scene, sir." The police officer answers not missing a beat.

"Captain, I got eyes on Ninja." Another officer says while he looks through the binoculars at the school.

The captain walks up to the officer and accepts the binoculars from the officer who hands them over to the captain. He looks through the binoculars and nods his head when he sees Ninja jump onto the roof of the school being not too far behind the soldiers. The captain turns around and says, "Get the men ready to go in. Our hero is about to take care of the situation."

The police man nods his head not hesitating to obey his captain's order. "Yes sir!"

The captain turns his attention back to the school as the police man heads off to follow the command. 'We've become way too dependent on you Ninja, but that happens when you've been around for hundreds of years.'

'This is definitely one of those moments where I resent being the Ninja.' Randy thinks as he sees the cop cars surrounding the two aircrafts with some police officers pointing their guns at the soldiers. He reaches the end of the school and drops onto the ground behind the soldiers blocking the front of the school. 'Time to get to work.'

* * *

Ninja pulls out a handful of his smoke-bombs and tosses them up into the air. He waits for the smoke-bombs to hit the ground then makes his move to subdue the soldiers. He wraps his scarf around the first soldier and pulls him back towards him. He punches the man in the back of the head knocking the soldier out and jumps forward slicing the second soldier's gun before he could fire at Ninja. He kicks the soldier in the face and throws his scarf out wrapping it around the gun of another soldier nearby. He yanks the scarf and runs at the soldier jumping over the gun that he pulled out of the soldier's hands. He kicks the soldier in the face with both feet and jumps up avoiding the bullets that one soldier shoots at him.

"Stop him!" Another soldier yells pointing his gun at Ninja.

Ninja pulls his chain sickle out and throws the sickle at the soldier who yelled the command. The soldier jumps away from the sickle and turns his gun at Ninja only to feel a fist in his gut. Ninja kicks the soldier away and slices the barrel of the gun another soldier put against his head. Ninja turns around to stare at the soldier getting the soldier to sweat in fear. Ninja jumps and pulls the sickle back into his right hand avoiding the bullets that the other soldiers fired at him. Ninja lands between two soldiers and flips onto his hands kicking the two soldiers on their faces getting the two men to fall onto their backs.

"This is both sad and embarrassing." Ninja remarks pushing off his hands landing on the wall of the school.

"We don't need you to judge us Ninja." A soldier says pointing his gun at Ninja.

Ninja shrugs while noticing the five soldiers left standing. "True, but I don't even need to do anything to take the rest of you guys down."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A female soldier growls feeling frustrated that they were being beaten by one individual.

Suddenly the five soldiers find themselves being pushed down onto the ground by multiple police men and women. Ninja watches the soldiers get taken away along with the soldiers on the ground that Ninja punched or kicked just earlier. He turns his head to the police captain as he walks up to Ninja. "Job well done, Ninja. Your legacy exceeds the stories we've heard from multiple people." The captain explains happy that their town hero took care of the soldiers without any casualties.

"Wish I can take the praise officer, but there are more soldiers inside the school." Ninja says turning body to the school.

"Do you know how many?" The captain asks narrowing his eyebrows at their situation.

"No…" Ninja turns back to the captain and continues, "but I do know that it isn't safe for any of your men to enter there."

"Why?"

Ninja sighs and turns back to the school. "You'll find out soon enough." Ninja walks into the front of the school and takes a few steps stopping right in front of the school mascot which is a seal holding the chaos spheres that Dr. Doom was after. Ninja glares at Dr. Doom's back and says, "I shouldn't be surprised to see you here Doom."

Dr. Doom crosses his arms over his chest and turns around staring at Ninja with a passive expression. "Well, it's nice to know that I have to work on training those soldiers later." Dr. Doom remarks not really caring that his soldiers were defeated easily.

"Why, the juice, are you here?" Ninja asks not missing a beat.

"Oh Ninja, you should already know why I am here."

Ninja grips the chain of his weapon and says, "Humor me."

Doom chuckles, "I would, but I don't have such time." Doom raises his left hand pointing it at Ninja. "Now, where are the spheres?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Ninja starts spinning the sickle around on his right side and walks up to Dr. Doom staying calm while trying to think of a plan to protect the chaos spheres.

"Pity." Doom shoots a blast of energy at Ninja who moves to the side avoiding the attack. "You have so many people to protect Ninja. Is it worth protecting the spheres over them?"

Ninja grits his teeth at the question. 'What the cheese does he know?' He throws the sickle at Doom who just stares at the blade coming at him. "What do you want with the chaos spheres, Doom? As far as I'm concerned, their power cannot be used by such a misguided villain."

Doom chuckles, "Misguided? Oh Ninja, the power inside those spheres is just sitting there to be used. Our last encounter was just me understanding what those spheres can do." He knocks the blade away and walks to his right with Ninja following his step in a circular fashion. "The readings were beyond what I could understand. Imagine my surprise when I realize those spheres can do so much more."

"Which is why I can't let you have them." Ninja pulls the sickle back into his right hand as he continues walking in a circular fashion with Dr. Doom.

Doom waves it off. "Let me say this Ninja. I will not be leaving without those spheres, and you will be telling me where they are."

"Like that is going to happen." Ninja runs at Doom who raises both hands at Ninja.

"We will see."

Doom shoots two blasts of yellow energy at Ninja who jumps away avoiding the two shots. Ninja slides on his feet and pushes off the ground continuing his run at Doom. He throws the blunt end of the chain sickle and watches it get caught by his opponent. Doom pulls the chain and puts his other hand out shooting multiple blasts of energy. Ninja ducks under the first shot, jumps over the next couple of shots, and throws the sickle as he barely avoids the fifth shot in the air. Doom knocks the sickles away with his free hand and tosses the other end of the chain sickle away not seeing a reason to use the weapon.

Ninja pulls his sword out and swings it at Doom's head, but Doom grabs the sword with his right hand stopping it with little effort. "Such a bore." Doom pulls his other hand back filling it with energy.

"Well, sorry that I came up with a different plan than what you were expecting." Ninja remarks heating the sword up. He swings to his left avoiding the blast Doom fires at him and pulls his left hand up with fire covering it. "Ninja fireball!" The fireball hits Doom's mask getting Doom to take a couple steps back releasing the sword in the process. Ninja lands on the ground and jumps a few feet back as Doom.

Doom shakes his head from the sudden attack and puts his eyes on Ninja. "I am finding this battle annoying." He raises both of his hands and fires multiple blasts of energy at Ninja.

Ninja starts deflecting the blasts with his sword and chuckles as the blasts return at Doom not doing any damage to the armor. 'Time to take it up a notch. Ninja rage!' Ninja transforms his black and red suit into his rage form inverting the colors of the suit. He lights his sword up with his flames and blocks the energy blasts coming from both of Dr. Doom's hands. Ninja turns his sword and slices the blast in half getting Doom to stop and take a couple steps from the sudden backlash of his attack.

Doom looks over Ninja's look and crosses his arms over his chest. "Tell me Ninja. Why did you refuse to fight me and help your friend our last meeting? What is so different now?"

Ninja gets into a defensive stance and points his ignited sword at Doom. "You tell me Doom. I'm the only one on the planet who knows how the spheres work, and you were using it to control multiple people. Someone needed to free them, and that someone was me."

Doom chuckles and takes a couple steps forward. "No, it was something else. While you make an excellent point, your reason is not what I believe."

'What do you want me to say? I was scared when we encountered you the first time, and I feared you would have done your worst to us.' Ninja thinks hating the fact that he feared what would happen to him now.

"You are powerful Ninja, and what you are showing me now proves that you could have helped, but you didn't." Doom raises his left hand and shoots a large blast of energy. He watches Ninja deflect the attack and does not flinch as the blast goes by his head. "A normal sword would have been destroyed by that blast. I'm starting to understand."

"What do you mean?" Ninja narrows his eyebrows at the super villain.

"I've studied your history Ninja, and I was expecting to be disappointed after seeing each of the previous holders of the mask." Ninja's eyes widen in surprise at Doom's statement. "Each of them fought to protect the town, but none of them have unlocked the powers that you have. None of them have finished the Sorcerer, and none of them have left the town with your mask."

Ninja grits his teeth under his mask. "What does any of this have to do with me?" He asks getting into a different defensive stance with his left hand reaching behind in his suit pulling out two heavy balls.

"The only person who has done any of this was the first Ninja, but you broke the code when your enemy was taken care of. Now you're facing a threat that plans to disrupt the natural flow of the elements."

"What do you know about the elemental users?" Ninja asks not liking that one of the biggest super villains knows about the elemental stones.

Doom chuckles, "A whole lot more than you realize." He opens a compartment in his armor and pulls out a stone tablet getting Ninja to raise an eyebrow. Doom pulls the tablet out for Ninja to see the five elemental symbols. "This might help you with your mission in finding out what they are up to."

Ninja watches the table get tossed to him and lets it hit the ground in front of him. He looks down at the stone tablet then back up at Doom. "Why should I believe you Doom?"

"You don't need to. I might not get what I initially wanted, but I did get some interesting information." Doom walks to the door getting Ninja to narrow his gaze at the super villain. "Get back to the front lobby and take care of our guest."

Ninja hears multiple footsteps and turns around to see fifteen soldiers standing there with their guns pointed at Ninja. Ninja slips the heavy balls back into his suit and pulls out two flash balls. "I am too young for this." He mutters distastefully. He throws the flash balls at the soldiers' feet and runs at them closing his eyes just as the flash of light goes off.

Doom exits the building hearing the noise of Ninja's feet hitting two of his soldiers and walks to his jet ignoring the police men heading towards the two jets. "Halt, you are under arrest for property damage and illegal movement of soldiers into a public school." A police officer says pointing his gun at Doom.

Doom sends a quick glance at the officer who said that and fires an energy blast at the vehicle where the man was standing behind. "Watch out!" Someone yells.

The cops drop down for cover and hear the explosion of the police car that the police man was standing close to. The police man flies back from the force of the explosion and slams into another vehicle with a couple scrapes and bruises. The captain looks at the destroyed vehicle then at the jet as it starts lifting off the ground. He turns to his team and says, "Someone help Officer Jim and make sure he's okay. The rest of you…"

The jet flies off getting everyone to close their eyes at the sudden force of wind blowing at them. The Captain looks at the school to see three soldiers running out of the school and watches as a red scarf comes out and wraps around the soldier closest to the school. Ninja, who is still in rage mode, flies out and kicks the soldier on the head knocking the man down falling unconscious at the force of pain. Ninja pulls his scarf back and throws his chain sickle and wraps it around the last two soldiers getting them to fall on the ground wrapped up with the chain.

"Collect the soldiers that Ninja has detained." The Captain finishes getting his team to salute and run off to the school.

Ninja looks at the jet that was left behind and transforms to his normal ninja suit. He hears multiple foot steps and turns his head to see police officers running into the school and grabbing the unconscious soldiers he just knocked out. 'It's a good thing we have the police. I wouldn't know what to do with these guys. Is Fury even on his way here?' Ninja wonders glancing up at the sky but sees clouds and a blue sky.

"Ninja," Ninja turns his attention to the Captain as he walks up to the resident hero, "you did a good job taking care of things as usual."

"All in a day's work sir." Ninja answers not missing a beat.

"Yes, but do you know who that was attacking the school?"

Ninja looks away and puts his chain sickle away in his suit. "I do, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The Captain crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyebrows. "Try me."

Ninja sighs, "Victor Von Doom…."

The Captain's eyes widen surprised that the world's number one super villain attacked Norrisville High. "Why was he here?"

Ninja closes his eyes and sighs, "I'm sorry…"

"Chandler…"

"Right, I'm sorry Officer Chandler, but I can't tell you." Chandler narrows his eyebrows at the town's protector. "It doesn't have to do anything about you or your job."

"What does it have to do with?"

"Magic…" Chandler raises an eyebrow at the simple response. "He was after something that would give him so much power, and it's related to magic." Ninja turns to the Captain and sighs, "Can't say anything more than that." 'Wow, I am acting so wonk. Why am I acting like this? The mask has never done stuff like this before.'

Chandler nods understanding that the Norisville Ninja needs to keep some things under wraps to keep people from finding out about forbidden information. "I understand."

"Good, I'll leave you and your team to check the school. I got some other things to take care of." Ninja jumps onto the lamp post and send a salute to the captain before leaving the school grounds.

* * *

Theresa enters he boyfriend's room and quietly shuts the door behind her. She sighs in relief happy that she was no longer around any of the danger. She hears snoring and looks at Randy's bottom bunk bed to see Howard lying down on his back passed out. She rolls her eyes and reaches into her backpack pulling out the school book she grabbed back at the school. 'Glad I was able to get this before those guys showed up. Now I can get ready for next week's Geometry test.' She puts her book back into her bag and sets the book bag down next to Randy's bed.

Theresa walks up to Howard and shakes him hoping to wake him up. "Howard…" She watches as the teen grunts and turns to his side with his back facing her. She rolls her eyes and mutters, "I question your friendship with Randy sometimes." She hears something tear behind her and turns around to see Ninja entering the room through a portal. "Randy…"

Theresa runs up to Ninja who takes off the mask with his free hand and grunts when Theresa wraps her arms around him. Randy looks down at Theresa and smiles warmly at his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her. "Are you alright?" He asks her cautiously.

Theresa looks up at him with a sad smile and says, "I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Randy pulls out of her hug and looks over his body. "I feel alright as any guy would feel when fighting off an army." He jokes getting Theresa to cross her arms and raise an eyebrow at him. "No one was hurt, and the soldiers were taken away by the police. Were you able to get in contact with Nick Fury?"

Theresa reaches into her right pocket and pulls Randy's phone out of her pocket. "I tried to look for him, but I couldn't find anyone by that name in your contacts."

Randy face-palms realizing that he did not have any way to contact the director of Shield. "Sorry Theresa, I thought I had a way to contact him. Guess I was wrong."

"Ah, why the juice am I asleep on your bed?!" Howard asks getting the couple to turn their attention to him as he gets off the bed. Howard bends back and pops his back getting Theresa to cringe.

"Howard, what do you remember?" Randy asks as he takes his phone from Theresa.

Howard taps his chin and says, "Well, Dr. Strange came over and gave you a new device that allows you to contact Phantom, which is awesome by the way, and after he left, some weird person came into your home, and… I got nothing after that. So, what the cheese happened?!"

Randy and Theresa glance at each other then back at Howard. "You guys might want to sit down." He tells Howard and Theresa.

Howard sits down on the bed and crosses his arms over his chest, and Theresa grabs Randy's left hand giving him a reassuring squeeze. Randy glances at Theresa and gives her a genuine smile who returns it. 'Oh great, they're getting lovey dovey again.' Howard thinks bitterly. 'I wish I had a girlfriend or something to help me remove this from my head.'

* * *

Nick Fury watches as his men load the soldiers up onto the jets and glances at Captain Chandler who was also watching with a serious face. "I'm still not sure about this Director Fury." Chandler says not liking the idea of moving the prisoners.

"Believe me Captain. We can't take any risk when it comes to Dr. Doom." Fury remarks turning his eyes back to the jets as the last soldier gets loaded onto the jet. "His involvement here is not an accident."

"Do you know why he was here?" The Captain asks raising an eyebrow at Fury.

"No, but Ninja does, and I doubt he'll be willing to tell us about what it is."

"True, but I'm willing to bet that he'll do what he can to protect everyone."

"That is something we can agree on." Fury walks away leaving the Captain to watch the man board one of the jets. Fury turns around on the jet he boards and says, "Don't look too hard into it, Captain Hills. These things are above your power."

Chandler watches the door shut and turns around walking away from the scene while the jets move up into the air and take off away from his city. 'Now, I have to fill out a report, and this paperwork is going to be terrible.' "Back to work! We still have a town to watch and protect." He orders his team getting them to scramble around to their vehicles. 'Time to continue our daily work.'

Fury reaches into his jacket and pulls out the stone tablet with the five elemental symbols on it and looks it over carefully. 'What was Doom truly after?'

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Ninja jumps through the portal and lands on top of the roof of a building he does not recognize. He looks around the area and notices how nice and out of the city the place looks. He hears a noise behind him and turns around to find a white-haired teen standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why did you call me so late for Ninja, and how are you even here?" The teen asks not liking the idea that his sleep was interrupted.

Ninja rubs the back of his neck nervously and chuckles, "Funny story on both parts Phantom, but I figured it would be better to do it now instead of later." He raises his right hand up allowing Phantom to see the Golden Tiger Claws. "This is the Golden Tiger Claws, and they allow me to create a portal to go anywhere I want."

Phantom raises an eyebrow and nods, "Ok, that explains how you got here, but it creates a few more questions too."

"Right, I think I'll give you an abridged version." Ninja feels sweat running down his neck knowing that Phantom will not be happy with what he was about to tell his acquaintance. "I fought some people, that I was looking for, at a temple, and they were after some magical items that could help them grow stronger."

"Dude, that doesn't help me at all." Phantom deadpans at the major abridged version of what has happened.

"Ok, that explanation was not bruce, but I'll try again." Ninja takes a deep breath and says, "There are these people known as the elemental users that have these elemental powers given to them by these magical stones. They attacked a temple where people were protecting these magical items called Shen-Gong-Wu." Phantom raises an eyebrow at that explanation. "The fight was so bruce, but I'll explain that later. We won the battle and stopped them from getting the Wu. They gave me the Golden Tiger Claws as a gift, and I gave them the communicator to keep in contact with them since they want to help stop the elemental users."

Phantom nods his head. "Ok, that makes sense…I guess. Still doesn't explain why you're here or how you got there."

Ninja face-palms and sighs in defeat. "I'm here to get a new communicator. As for how I got to China…"

'China?' Phantom wonders looking surprised by the sudden drop of information.

"…That time traveler showed up in my room."

Phantom's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, he showed up in your home?!"

Ninja crosses his arms and nods, "Yeah, she did."

"Hold on, did you just say she?"

Ninja gives Phantom an uneasy look. "Yeah…my sensei, the First Ninja, kept calling the time traveler a girl."

Phantom chuckles, "Well, you learn something new every day. Did you find out who she was?"

Ninja shakes his head. "No, instead of trying to be reasonable and talk to her, I…" Ninja looks away and sits down with his legs hanging on the shingles. "I told her to leave."

Phantom sighs feeling disappointed that Ninja did that but decides to sit down next to Ninja on the roof. "What did she do to make you do that?"

Ninja removes his mask allowing Phantom to speak with Randy face to face. "She entered my house, told me that the elemental users were going to attack, and left out most of the information that I needed to stop them. If I didn't persist for information, she would have never told me about the Shen-Gong-Wu they wanted, and she left out so much information that I…ugh, it frustrates me that she is not telling us anything."

"I actually might be able to help with that." The two jump and turn around with their fists raised to see a black-haired man with a stopwatch in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Phantom asks.

"Ah yes, the most asked question when a random stranger comes out of nowhere." The man says getting raised eyebrows from the two teens. "I am Professor Paradox, or I will be once I get my name in the future, but that's another story for later."

"He's talking time." Randy mutters not liking the idea of someone speaking about time.

"I understand that young Randy has been upset about Time User not revealing much about the mission."

"You bet I'm upset."

Paradox puts his pocket watch away and frowns, "I'm terribly sorry about her. She's still new to all of this. Technically, she's only been doing her job for a couple years which isn't long, but she is improving."

"Wait, a couple years?" Randy asks feeling confused as to why Paradox finds it so short. "Why does that not seem long?"

"To understand the elements of time, you would have to go through so much learning on how time actually works and the multiple properties that it goes through. I had to make so many decisions that almost no one across the multiple galaxies trusts me, and most of those decision were hard to make in my younger years." Paradox explains getting the two teens to glance at each other then back at Paradox.

"Ok, say we believe you. Why did you decide to show your face to us?" Phantom asks getting Paradox to smile.

"An excellent question Danny, I can see why he chose to be your mentor."

Phantom blinks, "Wait, who chose to be my mentor?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to ruin the surprise." This gets both teens to give Paradox a dead stare. "Anyway, Time User has a small habit not to explain a situation before sending someone off to do a job. The first time she sent you guys was when Danny was in a bad condition, and you, Randy, and Ladybug entered the building just in time for her to send you guys to your job. That mission was her first mission, and you could blame us since we never told her anything except for someone was traveling back in time to destroy a small portion of the timeline."

"Yeah, she told Phantom that part at least." Randy remarks pointing his thumb at Phantom.

"Yes, but despite your lack of information you still found the problem and took care of it saving the timeline. What else did you guys do on the trip?"

"Oh, Marinette and I played video games." Randy says nonchalantly getting Phantom to look at him with a dead stare. Randy feel Phantom's eyes on him and turns his head with a confused look. "What?"

"You played video games…" Phantom trails off getting Randy to smile nervously.

Randy's eyes widen realizing the mistake he just made. "Right, I forgot we meant to make sure you guys never found out." Randy rubs the back of his neck getting a sigh of defeat from Phantom. "What did you and Will do?" He asks hoping to change the subject off of him.

"…We…talked about our past." Phantom mutters looking away with a blush of embarrassment.

"Oh…this got awkward really quick." Randy mutters distastefully.

"You think?" Phantom asks rhetorically.

Paradox chuckles and puts his right hand into his lab coat pocket. "Awkward or not, you two were able to connect a little more with your friends before the fight. You guys have so much more to learn for the coming events that would make other events look like a cake walk."

"You mean the Galactic Kids Next Door invasion." Randy's eyes widen at those words coming from Phantom's mouth.

"Among other things."

"Wait, you know about the alien invasion?" Randy asks Phantom getting Phantom to frown.

"Yes, how do you know about it?" Phantom asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nick Fury…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Phantom interrupts getting Randy to shrug. He turns his head to Paradox who was smiling finding the situation amusing. "Is there anything we need to know that we don't know?"

"Truthfully, there is, but I can't be the one to tell you. The rules of time won't allow me to say some major details, but your friends know about the invasion." Paradox reveals for them.

"Guess that means Marinette and Will know about the invasion." Randy summarizes for them to know.

Paradox smirks, "You're forgetting one specific group, Ninja."

Randy blinks as he starts racking his memories of other people he knows and widens his eyes when those people came to mind. "The Xiaolin Monks…"

"Exactly." Paradox pulls his pocket watch out and looks at the time. "Well then, it looks like that I have to go. Got other things to do and people to talk to, but I will say one thing. Time User is a powerful woman, but I would suggest not going against her authority."

Phantom glances at Randy who crosses his arms and shrugs. "Fine, as long as she starts giving us a little more detail, then I will not question her…to an extent." Phantom face-palms at Randy's ending, but Paradox chuckles at the response.

"An honest response is the proper response, but keep in mind, there will come a time when you will be forced to choose a side. Make sure you choose the right direction." Paradox disappears in a flash of light leaving the two teens alone to their thoughts.

"Do you understand what he means?" Randy asks turning his body to Phantom.

Phantom shakes his head. "Wish I did, but he did bring up an interesting point."

"Which is…?" Randy asks raising an eyebrow and making a gesture with his hands.

"He brought up the fact that there are more people that know about the invasion. I've known that Ladybug knows about the Galactic Kids Next Door since she was with us when we found out."

"Uh, who do you mean by 'we'?" Randy asks feeling left out of the loop.

Phantom blinks realizing that Randy was not caught up with everything about the situation. "Oh yeah, sorry, I was talking about Angelic Code, Ladybug, a couple of my friends, and me."

"Ok, nice to know that she knows as well. What are we going to do then? Everyone lives in different time zones, and I doubt everyone is going to get free time to meet up about the upcoming invasion."

Danny sighs, "I'll see what Angelic Code can do. I need to get some sleep, and I doubt that your parents would be happy to find you out late."

"You just had to bring that up." Randy mutters distastefully.

Phantom chuckles, "I guess I'll see you later."

Randy pulls the Golden Tiger Claws out and smiles, "Yeah, I guess I will, and I know Angelic Code might not be happy with me giving away the communicator, but…"

"No promises."

"I'll hold you to it. Golden Tiger Claws!" Randy slices open a portal and turns to Danny with a grin. "Keep staying bruce, Phantom." He jumps through the portal leaving behind an unamused teen.

"Your slang is definitely weird." Phantom mutters with a small chuckle escaping his mouth. He phases through the roof and heads off to bed.

* * *

Alix stares out at the Eiffel Tower from a tree and sighs before flashing onto the top of the Eiffel Tower. She sits down on the ledge and stares out at the town. She watches as she sees Ladybug and Cat Noir jump and run from roof to roof heading towards an akumatized victim. 'I'm doing it again.' She thinks as she lowers her gaze to her younger self roller blading in another direction. 'I was left out of the loop for multiple things, yet I became involved the moment I met Randy.' She sighs and flashes onto another roof staying in the shadows as she watches the younger Alix head home.

"Life was so much easier when I didn't have to worry about changing history or protecting it." Alix mutters sadly.

"That's what most protectors of time believe." Alix hears behind her.

"Why are you here Clockwork?" She asks not looking back at the time watcher.

"I shouldn't have to explain for my reason of being here, Miss Alix."

Alix groans immediately knowing why he was here. "Is it so hard for me to visit the past to watch my old self once?" She asks rhetorically.

"I don't need to remind you of the…"

"The repercussions, I know." Alix sighs and snaps her fingers getting her black cloak to surround her body. "How many ways are there for me and Randy to meet?"

"We went over this Alix."

Alix crosses her arms and huffs feeling annoyed that he was keeping her in the dark. "Learning about new events could change the future timeline." She mutters sadly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"True, but a time watcher has to respect the things that need to happen." He sets his left hand on her right shoulder and smiles, "You have a bright future up ahead."

Alix glances back at Clockwork and asks, "Why was I chosen to be here? What was so important that I was given these powers over time?"

Clockwork frowns, "I still can't tell you." Alix balls her hands up at those words. "There are events where you will learn your true purpose, and you will be glad that I didn't tell you."

Alix watches Clockwork disappear leaving her alone in her past. Alix flashes onto the roof of her home and sees her younger self enter the building. 'At least I got to see my family a lot back then.' She thinks sighing in defeat. She flashes to her present time and stares through the window into the living room and watches her parents and her brother enjoying dinner together.

"You really should say 'hello' to them."

Alix sighs and turns around to see Randy Cunningham standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Why are you here?" She asks walking up to him.

Randy shrugs, "Felt you show up in our time and decided to see you."

Alix looks away with a small blush on her cheeks and stops a couple feet in front of Randy. "You really need to stop trying to flirt with me." She mutters not minding that he was here to see her.

"How could I flirt with someone when said girl is my girlfriend?" Randy asks rhetorically.

Alix's blush darkens, and she looks away crossing her arms in defeat. "I hate how you can feel me being back in our time." She admits. She blinks when a certain thought comes to mind. "Wait, I haven't even been here for a minute before you got here? Did you decide to check up on my family?"

Randy smiles, "Guilty as charged." Alix playfully punches his arm and smiles that he was showing care for her family. "Watch the body. I have to go check back with the team in a few minutes."

"Don't try to act all bruce, Randy." Alix remarks getting him to chuckle. "Anyway, it's nice that you come to check on my family. Wish I could stay long enough to talk though."

"Hey, you got to protect the timeline, and I have to protect the world. The world sure dealt us a strange hand. I wouldn't want to shoob it up."

Alix chuckles and pulls him into a hug getting a smirk to form on his lips. He moves his head back and kisses her cheek getting her to groan. "I hate it when you do that."

"Guy has to do it every now and then."

Alix pulls out of the hug and smiles feeling appreciative of her boyfriend. "You keep doing it, and it will become wonk."

"No, it won't, and you know it." Randy pulls her into a kiss getting her to sigh in defeat and accept the passion from her boyfriend of her present time.

* * *

Paradox watches the screen and smiles as the two share a kiss. "To think, if she succeeds to change the timeline, then she won't have this relationship." Paradox says turning the screen off. "Anyway, that's enough looking into the future for now. The present Randy is more important." He pushes the buttons on his stopwatch and smiles when he sees Randy asleep on his bed snoring away. "Oh right, nothing is going on right now, but there is definitely more to come the following days. Oh well, might as well check up on young Ben Tennyson and see if he isn't causing any trouble." Paradox disappears leaving the screen to turn off on its own and the room to disappear altogether.

 **There ends another chapter to Randy's story, and we got a look into a small part of his future. Randy has fought Doom, and both sides came out barely damaged. Too bad the school got damaged…again. Randy and Danny Phantom talked about Randy's situation, and Time User a.k.a. Alix is going through some unbalanced emotions.**

 **Anyway, Randy's story will continue the next chapter, and we're going to be tracking those elemental users down. Things are going to get a bit slow in the next chapter, but it will be worth it.**

 **R &R**


	5. Getting an upgrade

**I do not own anything.**

"I cannot believe that I have to write a five-page paper on the American Revolution!" Howard complains as he and Randy exit the left side of the school with their backpacks hanging off their backs.

"It's your fault for laughing during class." Randy reminds his best friend.

"She said duty. What would you expect me to do?" Howard asks like it makes sense for him to laugh in class.

Randy gives Howard a serious look. "I expect you to show restraint and control." The two teens stare at each other for a couple seconds before laughing at the words. "Oh man," Randy wipes a tear away, "I needed that."

"Glad you're back man." Howard says putting his right hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You've been acting all wonk since your fight last week."

Randy frowns, "You just had to remind me."

Howard's eyes widen when he realizes his mistake. "Whoops."

Randy waves it off and puts his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry about it Howard. I've been avoiding it since talking with Phantom."

"Which you never told me what happened."

"I have a good reason why."

"Which is?" Howard asks hoping to get an actual reason.

Randy continues walking ahead a smirk on his face. "Sorry Howard, but you don't have that kind of clearance for me to tell you."

"What the juice?!" Howard runs past Randy and stops in front of Randy with a glare on his face noticing the smirk on Randy's face. "What is that supposed to mean, man? We're best friends! How do I not have any clearance to learn anything going on from you?"

"I can't just tell you everything that isn't about me! I would be breaking their trust, and I need all the allies I could get." Randy points out.

"Why do you even need allies? I mean, sure those guys with those elements might be a bit much on your own, but you kicked their butts. I fail to see why you need someone to help fight them when you can take care of them yourself." Howard summarizes pulling out a candy bar from his shorts' pocket.

Randy rolls his eyes. "I only won because they were not expecting me, and they were probably after stuff that could help them counter the suit."

Howard waves it off. "Whatever man, you are the best at kicking butt, or do I have to remind you that you sent Dr. Doom packing?" Howard smirks at his best friend who frowns in response.

'He still doesn't understand.' Randy thinks sadly. 'Dr. Doom left before I could do any real damage to him. The elemental users are a whole different level as well. They didn't want to face me, yet they still fought trying to get the Shen-Gong-Wu. The Golden Tiger Claws would have allowed them to travel wherever they wanted, but what would the other Wu do for them?'

"Hello!" Howard says knocking his fist on Randy's head.

Randy swats Howard's fist away with a look of annoyance on his face. "Knock it off."

"About time, you started to blank out again. What were you thinking about that would make you so wonk?"

"Don't worry about it." Randy says wanting to drop the subject.

"Oh no, you are not letting this conversation drop." Howard gets in front of Randy getting him to stop walking. "You are going to tell me what is going on Cunningham. A best friend does not leave his best friend out of it."

"You really want me to spill the beans about my problems in front of tons of people from our school?" Randy asks rhetorically.

Howard glances around them and sighs, "Alright, you got me there, but you're going to explain when we get to your house."

Randy shakes his head. "Sorry Howard, but I got training with Dr. Strange in half an hour, and you know that I haven't trained with him for a week." Randy walks around his friend heading to his home.

Howard scratches his head and turns around to walk alongside his best friend. "Ok fine, you got a lot going on, but you will tell me when you are free."

Randy chuckles, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Dr. Strange walks through the Ancient One's library with a book on the five elements and turns the page when he finds a circle with the five elemental symbols put together in a shape of a star. "Found it." He says. He creates a portal and enters the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City where his friend Wong was currently waiting.

Wong walks into the living room to see his friend and asks, "Were you able to find anything?"

"I have." Dr. Strange moves the book around for Wong to see the picture of the five symbols in the circle. "The tablet was used to grant our five warriors their elemental powers, but the rest of the story is about what we were already told by Randy's mentor."

"That's a little disappointing." Wong says not liking the idea that there was not much knowledge of the tablet to begin with.

"Agreed." Dr. Strange closes the book and uses his magic to have it go back to its spot on the shelf. "I still have some books to look through, but it might be better for us to hear about it from the First Ninja."

Wong nods his head and asks, "When are you going to tell Randy about the tablet?"

Dr. Strange sighs and makes a small magic portal appear on his right. He reaches into the portal and pulls out the stone tablet. "I don't know." He looks down at the tablet and moves his hand over the symbols.

"We can't keep this from him." Wong warns his friend.

"I know, but we need to find out more about the tablet. It might be able to help us save the other two holders before they turn evil." Dr. Strange explains getting Wong to sigh. "We will tell him, but I rather not get his hopes up only for it to fall just as much."

Wong nods knowing exactly why his friend was saying this. "Ok, make sure that you do." Wong turns around and walks away getting Dr. Strange to sigh in defeat.

* * *

Randy grabs his ninja mask and puts it on transforming into his alter-ego Ninja. He pulls the Golden Tiger Claws out of his suit and smiles, "You are going to make my life so much easier. Golden Tiger Claws!" He creates and jumps into the portal heading to his training with Dr. Strange. Ninja exits the portal outside the training grounds and puts the Golden Tiger Claws away in his suit. He walks onto the training grounds and looks around carefully noticing that Dr. Strange was not here. 'I wonder where Dr. Strange could be. Might as well warm up.'

Ninja pulls his sword out and sits down on the ground crossing his legs with his sword setting on his lap. He goes into a meditating state and starts thinking about his fighting techniques and his abilities with his main weapon. He flips onto his right hand and pushes himself away from his spot just as fire lands at the spot. Ninja gets into a battle stance holding the sword to the side in his right hand. "That was a bit cheap, Dr. Strange."

Dr. Strange walks onto the training ground and says, "Villains wouldn't care about making cheap shots, Randy. I thought your fight against Dr. Doom taught you that."

"All that fight taught me was that Doom is confusing on his motives. One minute he was after the orbs, and the next he was interested in recruiting me for something. I still don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted." Ninja remarks getting a chuckle from Dr. Strange.

"Can't argue with that logic." Dr. Strange makes his hands glow with magic and asks, "Are you ready for today's training?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Howard exits his house and angrily walks to his sister's car. He enters the vehicle and glances at his sister who was sitting on the driver's seat. "I don't see why you can't go there with your best friend, Andy." Heidi says not liking the idea of taking her brother to the mall.

"It's not like I wanted you to take me, ok? Mom and dad believe this would be good for us, but we both know that is so not true." Howard remarks crossing his arms.

Heidi rolls her eyes. "Can't argue with you there, but why can't you go with Mandy?"

Howard growls at his sister getting his best friend's name wrong again. "What is with you getting his name wrong? His name is Randy, Y! How is it so hard for you to understand that?"

Heidi flinches from her brother's anger and looks away not sure what she should say. She starts the vehicle's engine and sighs, "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know?!'"

"It means I don't know!" Heidi yells back at her brother getting him to flinch at the tone and glare she is giving him. She closes her eyes and sighs, "I just don't know." She looks away from her brother and mutters, "Strap yourself in Howard. I don't want anything bad to happen to you if the Ninja ends up fighting some villain."

Howard buckles the seat belt in and looks away from his sister unsure of what he should say to her. He feels the car move and remains quiet as his sister drives them to the mall. Howard gives his sister a small glance and starts thinking about the possibilities why she keeps getting Randy's name wrong. 'Is she jealous of something? Nah, she's never shown any interest in anything I have. She's probably upset, but…I got nothing.' Howard gives up deciding that it was not worth the time.

Heidi mentally sighs in defeat. 'Growing up without friends…I hate it.' She gives her brother a small glance before returning her attention back to the road. 'You and Andy are so lucky to have a strong friendship. Wait, I did it again.' Heidi narrows her eyebrows. 'Why do I keep messing his name up? He has a girlfriend now…What was her name again?' Her eyes widen in realization. 'Oh right, Theresa…Good for them. Now Howard needs a girlfriend to help him… Actually, I need a boyfriend.' She groans mentally, 'My life is so boring.'

'Let's just hope this trip is worth going with her/him.' Both siblings think not sure if they were up for the trip.

* * *

Randy slides across the ground and jumps avoiding the blades stabbing into the ground at his position. He knocks the blades coming at him in mid-air and lands on the wall with his sword stabbed into the wall. "Is there any reason why you're going easy on me this time?" Randy asks kicking off the wall to avoid a giant blast of energy coming at him.

"Do you really want to fight me while I use my stronger spells in a small space?" Dr. Strange asks moving his hands up making fifteen swords appear.

"No, but you could give me a better challenge." Randy runs at Dr. Strange and throws an ice ball. Dr. Strange blocks the ice ball with the swords and watches the swords get frozen in a block of ice. Randy jumps over the swords and swings his left foot out at Dr. Strange who moves to the side avoiding the attack.

"You want an actual challenge?" Dr. Strange smirks, "Then show me what you have learned from being a ninja."

Randy lands in front of Dr. Strange and tosses his sword to the side having it stab into the ground next to the wall. "So the cheese." Randy mutters giddily. He gets into a battle stance and immediately ducks avoiding the fist flying over his head. "Ok, totally should have seen that coming sooner."

"You should be ready for anything." Dr. Strange swings his leg out and meets Randy's left arm.

"We'll see who'll be taken down." Randy pushes Dr. Strange's leg away and takes a couple step back with a smirk on his face. "No holding back."

Dr. Strange chuckles, "You're going to wish that you didn't say that."

* * *

Theresa closes her history book and gets off her chair stretching her body out from the kinks she got from sitting down doing her homework. 'I wish I could see Randy at his training.' She thinks as she feels her back pop. "Oh, that feels better." She mutters feeling the strain of her body loosening up. She looks at her clock on the dresser and sighs when she sees it say 3:51p.m. 'I wonder if Debbie would want to hang out.' Theresa pulls her phone out of her pocket sending her friend a text.

 _ **Hey Debbie, you want to go hang out at the mall.**_

Theresa sets her phone down and walks to her closet. She grabs her shoes and moves to her desk sitting down on the chair. She hears her phone vibrate and grabs it wondering what Debbie replies.

 _ **Sorry Theresa, but I got to finish up my article for the school paper. Why don't you hang out with your boyfriend?**_

Theresa sighs and leans back on her chair. 'I can't. He's out training.' Theresa thinks hating the fact that she has no one to help her with her boredom. She sends a reply on her phone not sure on what she should be doing next.

 _ **He's busy with some personal things. I'm going to his place tomorrow.**_

Theresa tosses her phone onto her bed and sighs in defeat. 'There has to be something I can do.' She contemplates through her mind not noticing her phone vibrating and sighs when nothing except her boyfriend comes to her mind.

A pause button appears out of nowhere, and Time User stares at the screen with a bored look on her face. "Ok, why I am watching something about Theresa? She doesn't even become important to anything in the future." She says turning her gaze to Professor Paradox.

"There are certain things we're not supposed to watch happen in the time stream." Paradox starts explaining getting Alix to raise an eyebrow. "Randy's training has become one of those moments."

Time User snaps her fingers having the screen change to Randy blocking Dr. Strange's left fist. Randy sweeps his leg out under Dr. Strange, and the screen disappears before anything else could be revealed to them. Time User turns her head to Paradox who looks indifferent about the situation. "Why is it prohibited to watch my boyfriend train when he was younger?"

Paradox sighs, "The Time Masters believe that you are not disciplined enough to listen. Your boyfriend's training is forbidden to watch since you started dating him three weeks before working as a protector of time."

"Then why am I allowed to watch his fights against other villains?"

"Anyone could try to manipulate the time stream." Paradox brings up a screen of an alternate timeline where Danny Fenton, Marinette Dupain Cheng, Will Vandom, and Randy Cunningham are eating at a restaurant in Royal Woods. "I'm certain you remember this."

Time User nods, "Yeah, Clockwork had me get these four heroes just for them to meet each other and help protect her family." She crosses her arms over her stomach and leans back on the chair. "Four heroes meant for greatness, yet two go through the darkness while two go through the light."

"Well, that's one way to say that they'll go through hardships and happiness." Paradox remarks frowning at what two of the four heroes were going to go through in the future. "Time travel has never been an easy job."

"I get it." Time User sighs closing her eyes feeling failure for being a protector of time. "Is there anyway for us to reverse the affects?"

"I'm afraid not." Paradox closes his eyes and sighs, 'Danny Fenton, Wilhelmina Vandom, the path ahead will not be an easy one to follow, but the future will need those who have to learn to face the hardships of fear and life.'

"How much longer until the event happens?"

"2 months, 4 days, 8 hours, 6 minutes, and 21 seconds." Paradox answers like it was common knowledge. "As for your next unasked question, Ninja will get help finding the Elemental users, but I cannot tell you how or when."

"I wish I could do that." Time User mutters wanting to have Paradox's control of time.

"Every time master has a different set of powers Alix. You know that."

"At least your powers seem cool. All I can do is transport people through time by a couple hours and make people fall asleep." Alix points out. "Traveling through time is not an independent power since everyone can do it."

Paradox shrugs, "True, but your powers will grow soon."

"You just can't tell me when." Alix sighs and get off her seat wiping the dust off her shorts. "Fine, do I have to stay around and watch stuff that doesn't matter, or am I allowed to go back to my timeline and be with my boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry Time User, but you have training to do." Alix turns her head to see Clockwork walk up to them.

Alix smiles and makes her hands glow with holo-clocks appearing on the back of her hands. "Finally, I was wondering when I'll have another training session." She makes the glow disappear but keeps the holo-clocks on the back of her hands. "Where and when are we going to be training this time?"

* * *

Randy hits the ground and groans in pain. "Ok, you made your point." Randy mutters as he shakes his head getting some of the dirt out of it.

"I'm glad to see that you understand." Dr. Strange says as he watches Randy get back on his feet.

Randy puts his right hand on his side and has his hand glow green. "Ninja Art of Healing." He puts his other hand on another part of his body healing his body from the bruises and pain Dr. Strange has inflicted on him. "Should have expected that I was going to get behind handed to me."

"Yes, you should have." Dr. Strange walks up to Randy noticing the green glow Randy was emitting on his body. "Are you healing yourself?"

"Yep, it just happens to be one of the few bruce forbidden techniques I learned." Randy remarks giving Dr. Strange a small smile.

"Forbidden?"

Randy gives Dr. Strange an uneasy smile as he feels the pain on his body disappearing. "Yeah, the Art of Healing does more than just heal the body. It can raise the dead, make plant life grow faster, and repair anything that brakes. I'm not sure on the full capabilities since my sensei refuses to tell the limitations, but I rather not go through some of those scenarios again." Randy finishes with his mind flashing back to an event when he first learns the Art of Healing.

"That does sound like a forbidden technique. Hy did you learn it to begin with?"

Randy sighs, "In ninth grade Howard and I barely put much effort in school, and we had a school project to finish before Halloween night. We ignored the instructions, and our plant was dead on the day it was due."

"You got desperate and tried to cheat into passing the project." Dr. Strange finishes for Randy getting the teen to nod and sigh in defeat.

"Yeah, I was in a phase where all I did was stupid things."

"Do I need to know?"

Randy shakes his head. "No, I think it's better that you don't know." Randy removes his hands from his body and sighs in relief. "There we go. Healing is so the cheese."

"I think that you still have to get rid of your slang, but we'll worry about that later." Dr. Strange turns around and walks out of the training grounds with Randy following him.

"Anyway, has there been any progress with finding the elemental users?" Randy asks as they appear in Sanctum Sanctorum.

"No, their magical signature has been completely turned off."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dr. Strange stops to give Randy a stern look. "It means that our enemies have completely turned off their magic enabling me to have nothing to track them down."

Randy winces, "Is there any other ways to track them down?"

Dr. Strange sighs, "There is, but it involves human technology which is something we don't use around here."

Randy runs his right hand through his hair and asks, "Is there anyone out there who could track them down?"

"I don't know." Dr. Strange admits looking down in shame. "I don't keep up with everyone alive on earth or anywhere, if I had to be specific."

Randy sighs, "Ok, what the cheese am I going to do then? Ask Fury? Last time I spoke to him was when he broke into my place, and I doubt Time User is willing to tell me anything."

Dr. Strange makes a confused face when he hears Time User. "Hold on. Did you just say Time User?"

"Yeah, she's someone I've met a couple times, but she absolutely refuses to tell me who she is." Randy explains not noticing the confused look Dr. Strange is giving him. "There is also that other time traveler I met, but Phantom and I only met him once."

Dr. Strange narrows his eyebrows and mutters, "Are there actually people who protect time? If there are, why are they talking to Randy in particular?"

"Did you say something?" Randy asks getting Dr. Strange to shake his head deciding to leave his questions for later. "Anyway, I might as well go and see if Phantom or Angelic Code knows of anyone who could help me find them."

"We'll worry about it later." Dr. Strange tells Randy getting the teen to raise an eyebrow. "Our training session isn't over."

"Oh, what's next on the agenda then?" Randy asks pulling out his chain sickle.

"It's not weapon training." Randy groans and puts his weapon away getting Dr. Strange to chuckle. "How long can you keep your rage form?"

Randy shrugs, "Don't know. My Ninja Rage comes when I call it but goes not too long afterwards. I never really track how long it could last on the field, since I only use it to fight."

"So you never trained that power."

"I never needed to." Randy admits not feeling guilty that he never trained his Ninja Rage. "I always trained my other powers, but the only time I used it for a long period of time was when I fought the Sorcerer in the past."

"Then it is time for you to learn how long you can keep your power activated."

Randy looks around and asks, "Are you sure that's a good idea to do here?"

"Whoever said that we're going to do it inside the Sanctum?" Dr. Strange creates a portal and has the destroyed landscape where the weapons are scattered across the land.

"So bruce, what exactly do you want me to do?" Randy asks as he walks up to the portal.

"What you will be doing is keeping your rage form active as you wonder around this…" Dr. Strange stops when he realizes that the word 'battlefield' did not set well with him.

"Graveyard?" Randy asks raising an eyebrow.

Dr. Strange gives the land one long look and sighs, "It might as well be a graveyard." He turns his head to Randy and continues, "You will go through the graveyard while keeping your rage form active. You must never let the power go under any circumstances unless your body cannot handle it. Do you understand?"

"Sounds simple enough." Randy pulls the mask out and slips it on allowing the magic to cover the rest of his body in the ninja suit. He jumps through the portal and turns to Dr. Strange asking, "Are you coming with, or will I be walking out there alone?"

"You already have someone going with you. I shouldn't have to remind you who it is." Dr. Strange closes the portal leaving Randy on the battlefield.

"What does he…Oh right…" Randy pulls the Nomicon out of his ninja suit and watches his sensei come out of the book. "Hey First Ninja, how's it hanging?"

"We'll exchange pleasantries later." First Ninja says getting Randy to become serious. "Dr. Strange should have already explained the reason for this part of your training, but mastering your Ninja Rage will not be an easy task."

"I wouldn't be the Ninja if it was." Ninja remarks smirking under his mask.

"True enough." The First Ninja looks out at the field of weapons and mutters, "It really does feel like a graveyard instead of a battlefield."

Ninja looks at the weapons and asks, "Do you think I can do something about this place?"

"You could, but right now we got other things to worry about. Activate your rage and follow me." The First Ninja jumps to the battlefield with Ninja activating his Ninja Rage and jumping after him. Ninja lands on the ground and jumps after his sensei not sure what his teacher was planning to do.

Ninja lands next to his sensei and asks, "So…why are we here?"

"Your skills with your weapons have been passed down from teen to teen when the mask was passed down. Now we are going to give you your own weapons that fit you personally." The First Ninja explains getting Ninja to widen his eyes in surprise and awe.

"That is so bruce!" Ninja yells throwing his hands up in the sky not losing his concentration of his Ninja Rage. "What kind of weapons are we talking about here? Dual katanas? I know, a double-edged sword?! Oh wait…" Ninja trails off realizing the bad part of having that kind of weapon. "Actually, I take that one back. I don't want to have that one near Howard."

First Ninja nods, "Smart move, Howard isn't the best to have around any of your weapons, but your new weapons are not going to be something simple for you to understand immediately."

"How many weapons are we talking about here?"

"A good question, but we won't know until you start looking around and feel what is right."

Ninja gives the First Ninja a thumbs up with his right hand. "You got it." Ninja walks off and starts looking over the field of destroyed weapons. "This might take a bit longer than I thought."

First Ninja watches Ninja walk away and smirks, 'The road of life has been rough, and it will only get rougher for you, my student. The weapons are going to make a reference to your heart. What will you choose?'

Ninja walks through the field and stops when he sees two black and red, dirty handles of the same design. Ninja walks over to the handles and grabs both handles with each hand. He looks over the handles and turns to his sensei asking, "Hey Sensei, do you know what these were apart of?"

First Ninja walks up to Ninja and takes both handles from his student and studies them carefully. He looks at where his student grabbed the handles and sees the specific curve of two metal pieces allowing him to know what the weapons are. "What we have here, is a pair of hook swords?"

"Hook swords? What are those?" Ninja asks curiously.

"They're a pair of advance swords that most people do not usually use to spar. The hook swords always come in pair and are used for more advance skills. The blade comes out as a blunt hook, but it has multiple varieties that make them extremely dangerous for the foes. There is a crescent guard that surrounds the handle allowing the user to have a nice defense and counter if used properly. There is a small sharp blade at the hilt allowing for close quarters defense, but the trickiest part of these blades is that the hooks can connect allowing the user to get an edge on opponents who like to keep a small distance between the two of you." First Ninja explains.

Ninja looks at the handles and makes a thinking face getting First Ninja to raise an eyebrow. "Have you ever used them before?"

"No."

Randy looks at the handles in his sensei's hands and says, "Let's put that weapon on the list of maybes. I need to keep my options open before making any final decisions."

"A wise choice." 'But hook swords are definitely something you don't see people fight with much. Out of all the weapons, these were the first you saw, and it was only in a few seconds too.'

 **30 minutes later…**

Ninja walks through the field and sighs, "How is it possible that I've found nothing almost nothing interesting besides what I already have?"

"Perhaps, this means that your normal arsenal just needs to be upgraded." First Ninja points out getting Ninja to sigh.

"That might be true, but I don't know. How can I make myself an individual type of ninja when all of my weapons are the same as before?"

First Ninja coughs into his hand getting Ninja to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Allow me to rephrase what I mean. What I meant was that your current arsenal of weapons gets upgraded into a new style."

"Wait, what do you mean exactly?" Ninja asks not completely getting what his sensei means.

"Your main weapons are your sword, chain-sickle, and the Sai along with your elemental attacks and balls. While you were looking through the field, the first weapon you saw was handles belonging to hook swords which is one weapon. You have picked up a chain but saw no use of it besides the fact that it resembles your chain-sickle."

"Well yeah, but a chain can only do so much without the weapons connected to it. It didn't seem so bruce to me."

"Exactly, you only thought of the chain not of the weapons that could be attached to it." Ninja's eyes widen in surprise. "You have become so predictable with you chain-sickle; that you did not make him flinch in that fight."

Ninja looks away rubbing the back of his neck. "What would you do then? Dr. Doom is one of the most powerful men on the planet, and the gear I had to fight him was useless."

"Exactly, your main weapons have started to become dull and predictable. The rarely touch your other weapons because you don't a good connection with them which is why I never taught you how to use the Manrikigusari." First Ninja explains getting Ninja to look down in shame. "You only use those weapons when you have to, but you always use your sword, your Sai, and you chain-sickle. While I do agree that your sword should be the only exception, you barely use the rest of you weapons, and when you do use them, you left them lying around. I shouldn't have to remind you of the Ninja double."

"I get it, okay! I wasn't exactly the best Ninja last year!" Ninja starts not realizing the heat he was pouring out in his Ninja Rage. "I wanted to be known as someone in school, and after everything Howard and I did, I realize that my friendship with Howard was more important than all of things! Yeah, Howard can really push my buttons at times, but he's a friend who has my back! He's saying that I'm changing, and I know he's right, because I care more about protecting people than hanging out with my best friend! I rather save people than hang out with my girlfriend! I started to realize the burden of being the Ninja back then, but I never truly thought about it until…"

"Randy…" Ninja stops his ranting when he hears his sensei's voice. "We've already had our talk about some of this stuff, and I can see that you've been keeping some of this stuff well hidden from everyone." Ninja deactivates his rage form and takes the mask off giving his sensei his full attention. "Over time, your heart has changed from being a showoff to a protector. You remember your first day fighting that robot."

Randy chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, I appeared in the kitchen just to get people to praise me when I got attacked by McFist's robot. Almost died learning that there were weapons inside the suit."

"Yeah, sometimes I wondered if you were ever going to change, but you have, and here we are." First Ninja points out getting Randy to look around the battlefield. "There are tons of weapons, but only two have caught your attention. Now we are going to train you how to properly use a chain without the sickle."

"So bruce!" Randy yells throwing his hands up in the air accidentally letting the mask go. Randy realizes he lets the mask go and tries to grab it when the wind blows it into the field of weapons. "Oh no, get back here!"

First Ninja sighs as Randy runs off to grab the mask. 'Leave it to Randy to mess this up.'

Randy runs after the mask and watches it as it flies further into the field. He skids to a stop when he sees someone grab the mask and sighs when he sees the hooded person. "Time User…" Randy mutters not sure how he should or why she was here.

"Hello Randy, I see you're doing your weapon upgrades." Time User says getting Randy to give her an unamused look. "You're still upset with me."

Randy sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Upset? Yes. Mad? Don't know…yet." Randy admits as he walks up to the time traveler. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm just here to drop something off this time." She says pulling out a small chain with the ninja mask emblem on the end of it. She tosses the keychain to him along with his mask and says, "You'll like what you get. I just can't tell you what it is."

Randy watches as Time User disappears in a flash and shakes his head with a frown. "Always mysterious… I better get back to First Ninja." He puts the keychain in his pocket and heads back to his sensei.

* * *

Heidi drives the vehicle into the driveway of her family's house and glances at her brother as she parks the vehicle. She reaches down to unbuckle and turns the vehicle's engine off. She hears her brother unbuckle himself and open the door. "Howard…" Howard stops himself from slamming the door when he hears his sister say his name.

"What do you want?" Howard asks not in the mood to listen to his sister.

"I'm sorry that I always get your best friend's name wrong." She starts getting Howard to roll his eyes not believing a word she was saying. "I'm serious Howard. You guys don't know how lucky you are to be friends after all these years."

"What do you mean by that?" Howard asks raising an eyebrow.

Heidi sighs, "When I started my gossip page at school, I did it to keep people up to date on the latest news with the Ninja."

"I know. You couldn't stop bragging on how the school okayed your idea." Howard remarks crossing his arms. "Just get to the point."

"My job has made my old friends to stop trusting me." She explains getting Howard to widen his eyes in surprise. "They don't tell me anything secretive anymore. They still act like they're my friends, but I've been left out of the private gossip. Do you know how much it hurts to be left out of a major secret?"

Howard lowers his arms and sighs, "Actually I do." Heidi looks at her brother in surprise as he rubs the back of his neck with his right hand. "I can't really explain it, but Randy has started to… leave things out about…" Howard trails off unsure on what he should be saying to his sister. "Actually, let's just say that he's made some new friends, and he refuses to tell me what is going on between them. So not the cheese…"

Heidi raises an eyebrow and asks, "Howard, are things alright between you and Mandy?"

Howard sighs knowing his sister does not realize that she said Randy's name wrong again. "Everything is fine. I'm just upset he won't let me in some secrets." He shuts the door and walks to his best friend's house not wanting to talk to his sister about his personal problems.

"Howard, wait!" Heidi gets out of the vehicle and shuts the door behind her as Howard stops in his tracks. "Why is it whenever something gets personal you have to walk away before talking about it?"

"Because it isn't any of your business." Howard remarks not turning around to look at her.

Heidi frowns as she watches her brother walk away to see his best friend. 'What is going on for you to feel left out Howard?' She thinks sadly. She looks at the back seat to see the clothes they bought at the mall and sighs, "Leave it to Howard to have me bring in our clothes."

* * *

Randy enters his room through the portal and hears it close behind him. He puts the Shen-Gong-Wu in his desk drawer and pulls out the two handles he picked up at the battlefield. 'Hook swords, they seem bruce, but I'm still not sure what I really want.' He thinks looking over the handles. "Might as well look at them online to get a better understanding of them." He grabs his laptop off the desk and moves to the couch.

Randy sits down on the couch and opens his laptop when the door to his room slams open. Randy turns his head to see his best friend standing there with an upset look on his face. "Hey man, how did training go?" Howard asks as he walks up to his best friend.

"What's got you in a shloomp?" Randy asks raising an eyebrow as his laptops boots up.

"Heidi tried to get me to open up again." Howard remarks making a disgusted face. "I got away before it got serious."

"Sorry I asked." Randy open the internet browser as his best friend sits down next to him looking at the laptop with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you come over anyway?"

Howard smiles, "Glad you asked. I was hoping my best friend was willing to go out and hang out at the Game Corner."

Randy hums in thought and taps his chin. "Not a bad idea, but I just went through some training that you might like to hear about."

"Like what? You getting some new weapon or something?" Randy smirks getting Howard to widen his eyes in surprise. "You are getting a new weapon! Oh man, that is so bruce! What is it?!"

Randy puts his hand over Howard's mouth getting him to close his mouth. "Relax man. Nothing has been completely established, but I might be getting a new kind of chain-sickle and new kind of sword."

Howard removes Randy's hand and asks, "What kind of sword?"

Randy wipes his hand on his pants deciding not to comment on his best friend's germs and frowns, "They're called hook swords, but I don't know what they actually look like yet."

"Well get looking already!"

"I am." Randy brings up the internet and gets on the search engine type in 'hook swords.' The search engine brings up multiple website, but Randy changes it to images getting the teens to look at the weapons in surprise as they see hook swords. "Oh wow, those look a little more complicated than I thought."

"Yeah, but they still look pretty bruce." Howard remarks liking the design of the weapon.

Randy looks at the weapons uneasily and asks, "Do you believe I need something like this?"

"Nope, but a new weapon could mean some new fun abilities for you to work with." Howard points out giving his best friend a knowing smirk.

Randy looks over the hook swords and smirks, "You're right. Let's head to school and see if Mr. Smith is there to create me a new weapon." Randy shuts his laptop and sets it down on the table in his room. He walks over to his desk and pulls the Golden Tiger Claws out of the drawer. He turns to Howard and asks, "You ready?"

"Uh, what is that?" Howard asks seeing the Shen-Gong-Wu for the first time.

Randy smirks, "This my friend is the Golden Tiger Claws, and it can transport us anywhere I want."

Howard's eyes widen, and he smiles in glee. "Did you say anywhere?"

"Well, as long as you know where you are going."

Howard frowns at that implication. "You mean that we have to know where we are going to get there?"

Randy makes a thinking face then smiles, "I think it's better to see than to explain." Randy grips the Golden Tiger Claws and pulls his arm back. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Randy slices a portal open with the Shen-Gong-Wu and turns to Howard with a smirk.

"Whoa, is it even safe for us to through there?" Howard asks as he walks up next to his best friend.

"Why don't we find out?" Randy pushes Howard into the portal with his free hand and jumps in after him hearing his best friend yelling in fright at the sudden unknown travel.

"I hate you, Cunningham!" Howard angrily yells at his best.

"Relax Howard." Randy says as he moves to his best friend. "Our stop is right here." He swings the Golden Tiger Claws and opens another portal having them leave the portal area. The two teens land on the ground right outside the metal shop in their school.

Howard looks around and raises an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll admit it. That does seem pretty cool, but I might…"

"You're not using the Golden Tiger Claws to get into places for free."

"Ah, why not?"

Randy gives his best friend an 'are you serious?' look getting Howard to smile nervously. "The Golden Tiger Claws is one of many mystical items that some bad people are after, and I promised that I would not abuse it for my own personal needs."

"That just sounded stupid."

Randy sighs, "Fine, I made a promise not to abuse the power, or they would take it back. You happy now?"

"Not really, but I won't ask again."

Randy stick the Shen-Gon-Wu in his jacket and rolls his eyes. "Of course, you won't ask again. You'll try to find a way to take it while I'm not looking." Howard looks away and whistles innocently getting Randy to shake his head at his best friend's 'innocence.' "Let's just talk with Mr. Smith and see if he will make me some new weapons."

* * *

A man walks through the school cleaning up the rest of the debris left in the school from the fight between the Ninja and Dr. Doom. The man tips his hat and sighs, "Ninja's job has taken a turn to something all previous ninjas have never faced." He grabs a rock off the ground and turns his head to see if he missed any debris. He nods his head at the clean-up he has done.

"Now that's what I call a job well done."

The man chuckles, "Ah, good old Professor Paradox." The man turns around to look at the time-traveler.

"How's it going old friend?" Paradox asks giving his friend a kind smile.

"Wish I could say that everything is fine, but we know that I'll be lying."

Paradox sighs, "Too true, but I wish this was just a friendly visit."

"Something big about to go?"

"Yes, the elemental users are going to be attacking a group of girls known as the Guardians of the Veil. I'm certain you remember some of the previous groups in the past."

The man nods, "Yeah, Nerissa betrayed the last group I've seen, but that was almost fifty years ago since I last saw any of them."

"The current group is about to be attacked, and our current Ninja has made contact with the leader of the Guardians along with a couple other protectors. The elemental users are going to be attacking in 2 months, 4 days, 3 hours, 9 minutes, and 41 seconds."

"Not much time to work with Paradox."

"I know, but the path of time is not currently going to be a good path unless young Randy knows about the attack which neither of us can reveal."

The man narrows his eyebrows. "What needs to be done then?"

"Randy already knows that he needs someone smart enough to track down the Elementals, but his lack of contacts makes it almost impossible for him to contact the one who can track them." Paradox pulls out a picture of young teen boy with brown skin and black hair wearing a light blue shirt, blue pants, and black tennis shoes with white laces. "This individual is one of the smartest minds on the planet. I'm certain you remember a young hero called Kim Possible."

"A bit hard not to remember." The man remarks as he looks over the picture with a raised eyebrow.

"This boy created her tech and helped her get around the world for those fights."

The man tips his hat down and chuckles, "I see."

"You know where I'm going with this." Paradox says knowing his friend was understanding the situation.

"Don't worry." The man smirks and puts the photo in his shirt pocket. "I'll be sure to take of it."

"Good, I'll see you around my friend."

The man watches as Paradox disappears in a flash and tips his hat up tossing the rock in his hand up and down. 'You always come to me when you have no choice Paradox. I'm the main anomaly to the Time Masters. I won't take long to do this simple task.' The man crushes the rock in his making it turn to dust and walks away to do his mission.

 **There's the end of this chapter, and the lead to the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and here are a few answers to some confusion before I leave.**

 **Randy's weapon change:**

 **Randy's weapons were always used by previous Ninjas. I figured that Randy needed to have a small weapon change to make him feel cooler. The hook swords became the main choice since everything else wouldn't fit him well. They'll replace his Sai, but him learning how to use a chain will focus on him getting a weapon change type of chain where he uses it to connect multiple type of blades and utilities to help in battle.**

 **I'm keeping the keychain a mystery though. (Please don't ruin the surprise if you know what it is.)**

 **Yes, Wade will become Randy's partner as his tech guy. I've been planning this part since I did Wade's little side-story with him calling Kim Possible about a certain alien threat. Wade's role does not change, but his help will allow the story to progress in some ways you guys will have to read in the future.**

 **R &R**


	6. A new partner

**Hey everyone, I just graduated college which means that I must focus on real life…yeah right. Truthfully, it just means that is so much more to come, and I have barely scraped the surface. Anyway, enough about me, let's move on with the story.**

 **I do not own anything.**

"No."

Randy follows the school's metal shop teacher and says, "Come on Mr. Smith! Why won't you make them? I know you're blind and all, but I doubt that could stop you from making hook swords."

Mr. Smith turns around giving the teen a stern face. "Do I have to remind you how many times you have gone through the previous swords I built?"

Randy sighs, "Look I get it. You still don't believe I'm ready to use advance weapons…"

"That's not the problem." Mr. Smith interrupts getting Randy to blink in surprise.

"It's not?"

"No, the problem is that you came in here with the one person who we know cannot be trusted around your weapons."

Randy turns to Howard to see his best friend accidentally throw a sword into a car tire leaning against the wall. Randy winces, "Ok, I see where you're going with that."

"Good, nothing you will say will get me to create you any weapons until you and your friend learn to handle them properly."

Randy sighs, "Ok, you win." He walks over to Howard and grabs his best friend's shoulder. "Time to go buddy."

"Ah man, already?" Howard asks a little upset that he could not play with anything else in the metal shop.

"Sorry man, but we have nothing left to do here, and you still got homework to do."

Oh man, you just had to remind me." Howard mutters bitterly.

Randy puts the Golden Tiger Claws on his hand and yells, "Golden Tiger Claws!" He slices open a portal and pushes his best friend into the portal. He watches his friend disappear and sighs turning his head to Mr. Smith who gives Randy a stern look. "Nothing can convince you, huh?"

"Don't even try."

Randy reaches into his pocket as the portal closes behind him. He walks to Mr. Smith and says, "Fine, take this then." Randy puts the keychain with the Ninja mask emblem in Mr. Smith's hand getting the man to raise an eyebrow.

The man moves his hand over the keychain and asks, "Why are you giving me a keychain?"

Randy shrugs, "Truthfully, I don't know, but someone gave me that keychain with the Ninja mask on it. I don't know why she gave it to me, but…I guess it feels right…I'm not sure." Mr. Smith gets a feel over the keychain again and starts thinking of something getting Randy to sigh. "Anyway, I'll go ahead and get out of your hair, but I will be back to convince you to make me my weapons." Randy opens a portal and jumps into the portal leaving the old man alone in the metal shop.

Mr. Smith smirks, "You just did." He has the keychain hang down from his right hand and moves to his work bench. "I still don't fully trust him with his job, but the keychain…" Mr. Smith chuckles, "It's not just any keychain. Those Time Masters sure know when to make an appearance." He set the keychain down and grabs his mallet. "Time to get to work."

* * *

 **Next Day**

The orange-haired man with a cowboy hat walks through Middleton early in the morning. He watches the sun come up and tips his down. "Mission accomplished." He mutters walking away from the building he just exited leaving behind two items on the teen's desk.

The teen, Wade, wakes up and yawns leaning up on his bed. He removes his night cap and sighs, "Another morning, another day in hoping to get Kim out of retirement." Wade gets out of bed and walks to his desk turning on his supercomputer. 'Glad I finally got one of these bad boys installed downstairs.' Wade thinks sitting down on his chair as the supercomputer starts up. He snaps his fingers and his chair flips back getting him to fall back as a hatch opens for him to go through.

Wade falls through the hole and slides backward onto a table raising his arms above his head. Two robotic hands came down and pull his shirt off and switch it with his normal blue shirt. The table leans back allowing him to continue falling down the slide. His pants get caught by another robotic arm and slide off his body. The slide shifts, and Wade turns around falling down feet first. He continues down the slide and closes his eyes as his pants slide onto his lower half of his body. He gets at the end of the slide where his feet slide into his socks and shoes on a platform under the hole he came through. The platform shoots him up getting him back in his room, and the hole shuts right before his feet touch the ground.

"Got to love being smart." Wade remarks as he sits back down with his chair going back to the original sitting position. He starts typing in his hack command codes and watches as the screen brings up the college where his friends, Ron and Kim, were going to. Wade looks over the screens and sighs realizing that he woke up before the others did. He reaches over to grab his drink as it came up on its own case but stops when he feels something on his desk that he did not recognize.

Wade turns his head to see a picture and a note on his desk. He picks up the picture to see a black suit ninja with a red scarf and red outlining in the ninja suit. "A ninja?" Wade mutters picking the note up next.

 _Need a new job?_

"A new job?" Wade mutters flipping the paper over to find another sentence.

 _Want to help a ninja?_

Wade stares at the question in surprise. "Wait a minute. How do I know that this isn't a troll or some fake?" Wade mutters. He looks at the photo and flip it over to find another sentence.

 _The Ninja is not a fake._

"That is really creepy." Wade mutters staring at the sentence with wide eyes. He looks around the area carefully not seeing anymore papers sighing in relief. "Ok, the security cameras in my room should give me some sort of clue for who came into my room. No one can outsmart this boy genius." He starts typing on his keyboard bringing up the security footage of him sleeping at night. He starts the footage and fast forwards through it hoping to find something different from the usual sleeping schedule he has. He watches the screen as it goes through the past few hours and stops when he sees the picture and paper appear on his desk. "Wait a minute." Wade rewinds the recording stopping it before the picture and paper appears on his desk. He starts the video and watches as the paper and picture appear on his desk leaving no trace of anyone entering his room.

"That doesn't make any sense." He goes through his video feed's time and sees no tampering with his equipment. He leans back on his chair not sure what any of it means. "How can someone break into my room and leave no trace of doing it? It can't be an invisibility cloak since my door never opens, and I don't have any windows in my room." He starts typing in commands and says, "Got to do a full room scan to see if anything was left behind." He cracks his knuckles and sighs, "Now I just have to wait an hour for the scan to finish."

Wade looks at the picture of the ninja and sighs, "Might as well see what you are about then. Who knows? I might get a new partner to fight crime." He brings up the internet and starts his research on the individual.

* * *

"I can't believe he refused to make you another weapon." Howard says as he and Randy walk to school.

"I know, but I need to prove myself again. I just wish I knew how." Randy puts his hands in his pockets.

"If you ask me, I think you should look for another person who could make you some weapons."

Randy shakes his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Randy removes his hands from his pockets and starts listing off reasons with his fingers. "My identity will be at risk, they could use my private information against me, they could a supervillain, or they could use me to make money behind my back. Do you want me to go on?"

"I don't see anything wrong with the money situation. I mean, we did it before." Howard points out.

Randy gives Howard a dead look getting him to smile uneasily. "I shouldn't have to remind you what happened last time when we did that."

"Yeah, but McFist hasn't attacked you since the Sorcerer was defeated."

"True, but if I'm going to get anywhere with Mr. Smith, I need to show him that I am more responsible with everything."

The two teens walk onto the school ground, and Howard sighs in defeat. "Fine, but once you get your new weapons you are going to show me how those guys work."

Randy smirks, "I think I can make an arrangement for that." The two best friends do their signature movements thinking it makes themselves look cool before entering the school to go through their normal school schedule.

* * *

 **After school**

Randy walks into the metal shop and sees Mr. Smith smashing his hammer on the anvil. Randy sets his bag down next to the door and walks over to see the keychain hanging on the wall next to some other metal on the wall. Randy looks around the room and stops his gaze on his last two broken swords lying against the brick of the furnace.

"What do you want kid?" Mr. Smith asks as he puts his hammer down.

Randy sighs, "I came back to see if you could build me my new hook swords."

Mr. Smith grabs his metal tongs and grips the metal he was hammering earlier. "My answer is still 'no.'" He sticks the metal into the furnace ignoring Randy's groan.

"How can I prove that I can be mature?"

"You already have."

Randy blinks, "Huh?"

Mr. Smith points at the keychain with his left-hand getting Randy to look at the keychain in surprise. "Before you left, you gave me that keychain. Do you know how rare that kind of keychain is?"

Randy opens his mouth and shuts it not sure how to respond to the question. "Uh…no."

"That keychain is known for being part of a type of rare weapon most warriors use to protect people, but the weapon cannot exist with the keychain."

"Why does the weapon need the keychain?"

Mr. Smith sighs, "The keychain holds magical property that allows the holder to use magic in ways normal people cannot do." He removes the metal from the furnace and sets the metal down on the anvil. "It helped them control their magic, but finding the proper warrior was hard to find."

"Why?"

Mr. Smith grabs his hammer and points at his heart. "One thing most of the chosen warriors had one thing in common. They had the heart to make the right choices when it came down to it."

"Is that why it was given to me?"

Mr. Smith slams his hammer onto the metal. "Truthfully, I don't know why you were given this, but very few people know about the legend of the keychains. I just happen to be one of them. If you were given a keychain, you are meant to have a weapon to go with it."

Randy's eyes widen in surprise. He looks down at the metal that Mr. Smith was working on and asks, "Do you know how long it will take for you to finish?"

"Sorry, but I don't. This is something you cannot rush." Mr. Smith slams his hammer down a few more times before setting the hammer down next to anvil. "Come back in a few weeks, and we'll see if it's ready then."

"You are so bruce Mr. Smith. I'll be back a in couple weeks then." Randy runs off grabbing his and leaves the metal shop leaving Mr. Smith alone.

"Darn kid, still needs to learn about patience." He sticks the metal into the furnace and sets it down to have it heat back up. "Better start working on the handle. Kid is going to need the best blade forged, and I know exactly what it should look like."

* * *

 **1 week later**

Theresa Fowler walks out of the locker room and finds her boyfriend leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. She smiles knowing that he was waiting for her and walks over to him as he smiles at her. "How did cheer practice go?" Randy asks.

Theresa sighs, "It was fine until our captain decided that baton twirling was unnecessary."

Randy gives her a sad smile. "At least she didn't say that I'm a bad boyfriend."

"Actually, she did."

"Oh."

Theresa giggles at Randy's sour face. "Relax, she does this to most of the cheerleaders unless their boyfriends are on a sports team."

"Which is more than half the squad." Randy points out getting Theresa to sigh.

"She also wants me to hang out with the rest of the girls and act like them, but…" Theresa leans close to Randy and whispers, "I have the best boyfriend in the world who saves us from evil villains."

Randy smirks, "You bet I do." Randy sticks his thumbs under the straps of his backpack making a small emphasis on his pride. "You got the brucest kind of boyfriend any girl can have."

"Yeah right, guys like you don't know how society works." Someone says getting Randy and Theresa to turn their heads to see a long blond hair girl in her casual outfit. She walks over to the pair and smirks cockily at Randy. "You are a nobody, and you will always remain that way since no one is as cool as our sports' teams."

Randy rolls his eyes, "Wow, you sure showed me."

The teen glares at Randy's tone. "Do you honestly think that I'm wrong? I know so much more than…"

"Uh huh, don't care." Randy interrupts getting the girl to back off in surprise. "I got better things to do with my girlfriend than listen to a cheerleader who thinks she's all bruce." Randy turns around and walks away pulling Theresa along with him. "Was she trying to act like Bash?" Randy mutters getting Theresa to sigh as they leave the cheerleader's view.

"No, but she has been trying to get everyone to believe some weird social ladder the past couple months." Theresa explains as she walks next to Randy and gets her arm out of his grip. "She's been trying to convince everyone of this social ladder that only certain groups are popular while other groups are boring or wonk."

"When did this all start, and why haven't I heard anything about it until now?" Randy asks raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"She's been trying to do that ever since she started coming here which was the beginning of this school year." She finishes realizing that Randy did not know when this new girl started school with them. "She also doesn't believe that the Ninja is real."

Randy smirks, "Guess that means we have to convince her that he does exist."

"Don't do anything stupid Randy."

Randy waves off her concern. "Relax, I'm not to appear in the middle of school. I'm only going to show up as the Ninja if there's an actual threat." Randy puts his hand on his chin and mutters, "Now where can I find a threat?"

Theresa gives him a dull look. "You better be joking." Randy whistles innocently and walks away only for her to pull him back to her with their connected hands. "Randy…"

"Fine, I won't go searching for it." Randy uses his free hand and pulls out a smoke bomb. "It'll come to me." He throws the smoke bomb down disappearing from his spot not realizing that he was taking Theresa with him.

Randy appears on the roof in his Ninja costume and feels something in his hand. He looks down at his hand and sees his girlfriend's hand still there. "I forgot to let go." Ninja mutters looking up at his girlfriend who was staring at him with an accusing look.

"At least I know how the mask works now." Theresa remarks getting Ninja to smile sheepishly under his mask. "Randy, how did we get on the roof?"

"Ninja skill." Ninja answers letting go of his girlfriend's hand.

"That was wonk."

Ninja shrugs and walks to the ledge of the roof of the school. "Say what you want Theresa, but as the Ninja, it was actually bruce."

Theresa rolls her eyes while her boyfriend looks at the city. "Are you seriously going to be searching for someone to fight just to prove something to someone who doesn't even matter?"

"I want to say 'yes,' but I would probably be lectured by my mentor again for being irresponsible." Ninja points out telling himself more than his girlfriend. He sees a vehicle pull in front of the school and watches as a black-haired man in a lab coat, purple dress shirt and black pants exits the vehicle with a frantic look on his face. 'Wait, why is Viceroy here?' "I'll be back." He throws the smoke bomb down leaving behind a distraught Theresa.

Ninja appears on the ground in a puff of smoke a few feet in front of Viceroy and asks, "Hello Viceroy…"

"Oh Ninja, I am so glad that you're here!" Viceroy says happy to see the person he came looking for.

"Why are you here?" Ninja asks crossing his arms not liking the fact one of his enemies was here at the school.

Viceroy puts his hands up and sighs, "I know that we've been…"

"Viceroy, why are you here?" Ninja asks again before Viceroy could give a speech about their history as enemies.

Viceroy closes his eyes and sighs knowing why Ninja was being rude to him. "Someone is attacking McFist Industries and plans on stealing everything that we've ever done the past few years to grow the industry." Viceroy explains getting right to the point.

"Is that why you came driving here instead of sending a robot?" Ninja asks raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"Actually, I came to tell you myself, because he's already destroyed every robot before we knew he was there." Viceroy explains not feeling comfortable about telling Ninja this. "Look, I know that…"

"Save it for later, Viceroy. I don't trust you and McFist after I found out why you guys have always attacked me and the school in the past."

'He didn't mention the town.' Viceroy thinks but does not say anything about it.

Ninja pulls out a smoke bomb and asks, "Is there anything I should know about this guy?"

Viceroy shrugs, "I actually was not in the building when the attack started, and I don't have remote access to the security tapes since my 'boss' removed all the cameras to avoid being accused of attacking the city."

"Right…" Ninja says not believing a word Viceroy just said. "Smoke bomb!" Ninja throws the smoke bomb down and takes off to McFist Industries.

* * *

In McFist Industries, a man in red and black with two katanas on his back and a utility belt around his waist walks through a field of broken robots with a gun in his right hand. "Man, you would think that this place would have better security." The man remarks as he continues walking through the room. He turns his head and says, "Well, it's about time! I was wondering when you guys were going to show your faces when I made my appearance in this story."

"Stop the intruder." The man hears turning his head to see more gorilla robots at the front door.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing in some low rank city." The man says putting his gun away and pulling his two katanas out of the sheaths on his back. "Hold on for a second." He watches the robots run at him and slices them up getting them to disable and fall apart onto the ground. "Now, where was I?" He turns his head to the people reading the story. "Now the writer might be a bit self-conscious about me doing this, but I really don't care. I will keep it kid friendly…for now." The man shakes his head not liking the idea of following what the writer has planned for him. "Anyway, the name's Deadpool, and I'm here to steal some private information about this company. If I succeed, I'm going to be rolling in the big bucks from this job."

Deadpool rubs his hands together and starts thinking of all the things he can do with the cash. He walks over to the computer and sticks one of his special USB into the computer. He sits down on the chair and moves all the files in the system to one spot. "Now all I have to do is download…and there we go." He starts the download of all the company files onto his USB and turns to the readers. "You're probably wondering why I'm stealing this company's information. Well, some other rich billionaire wanted me to steal some stuff from this company, and he just happens to be paying the proper price. I'm only curious as to why he's paying so much for me to get some of this company's low rank ideas. I mean seriously, the only thing threatening were those robots, and they barely put up a fight. What's so…Oh momma!" Deadpool trails off and yells when he finds plans of unknown companies and weapons that were hidden inside the computer. "Now, we're talking! Looks like I hit the jackpot!"

"Only jackpot I'm seeing is getting a trip to jail."

Deadpool turns around to see the town's Ninja standing there with his sword pointed right at Deadpool. "Well this is a little unexpected." Deadpool mutters distastefully. "I thought ninjas were supposed to be stealthy."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not some ordinary ninja." Ninja glances at the screen behind Deadpool and sees the screen saying 8% downloaded. "It also might be a good idea to stop downloading what you got before I kick your behind."

"Oh, that's funny, you actually believe that you can beat me." Deadpool gets off the chair and wave for Ninja to leave.

Ninja pulls his sword out and glares at Deadpool. "I won't repeat myself."

"Oh, you're going to fight me with a sword? I guess I can grace you with my katanas then." Deadpool pulls his katanas out and points the one in his left hand at Ninja. "Now, show we what you got kid."

Ninja and Deadpool run at each other swinging their swords having them collide with each other. They start swinging and blocking each other's attacks multiple times. The two fighters slide back and get into battle stances. Ninja pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground disappearing from his spot surprising Deadpool. "Wait, he can use smoke bombs to disappear?" Deadpool asks looking at the spot in surprise.

"You have no idea." Ninja says kicking Deadpool on the back catching the man off guard. Deadpool flips across the room from the impact and lands right in front of the window.

"Geez, you really got to…" Deadpool's eyes widen as two heavy balls hit him in the gut. "Ooh, that's going to leave mark on my kidney." He mutters as he hits the window groaning at the sudden pain.

Ninja looks at the Deadpool USB and pulls it out of the computer. He slices the USB up with his sword and drops it on the ground stepping on it for good assurance. "There goes your download plan."

Deadpool chuckles, "Ah kid, you still have a lot to learn."

"What do you mean?"

Deadpool gets off the window and twirls the katanas around. "Did you really think that was the USB I was using to download all of the secret information onto? Oh wait, you did. Forget I asked." Ninja lights his sword up with Ninja Rage and jumps at Deadpool swinging his sword at the crazy man. "Ok, definitely was not expecting a flaming sword." Deadpool blocks the flaming sword with both of his katanas and feels the heat radiating off the weapon. "And it's hot too. Just what I needed to find out before it could touch me. Have you ever tried roasting marshmallows on it?"

"No, but thanks for the idea." Ninja lights his left hand with fire getting Deadpool to look at it in surprise.

Deadpool looks at the readers getting everything around him to pause. "You see kids. This is why you don't taunt your opponents. You could end up having it backfire on you. In this case I mean literally." He turns back to Ninja having the situation continue like nothing just happened. "Now, why don't you try doing something else?" Deadpool asks not wanting to feel his flesh get burned again. "I mean, you don't want to catch this room on fire, do you?"

"Between you and me, I rather see this room burn down after all the attacks McFist has been trying to do to me the past couple years." Ninja remarks nonchalantly not caring about leaving a burn mark behind in the room. "Tengu Ninja Fireball!" Ninja throws the fireball at Deadpool who teleports to the other side of the room barely avoiding the fireball.

Ninja turns around to see Deadpool glaring at him. "Now that's just plain rude. What have these guys ever done to you?"

"Attack my school, the town, and me personally multiple times not caring about the collateral damage his inventions have done." 'Wish I did back then though. Actually, I still don't think about that now. Why am I even arguing with this guy in the first place?'

Deadpool drops his glare and shrugs, "Ok, guess that makes sense, but you have another thing coming if you think that's going to make me stop my job."

"Guess I better make you then." Ninja throws three ninja rings getting Deadpool to move to the side to avoid them and runs at Deadpool with his flaming sword. Deadpool blocks Ninja's sword with his katanas and narrows his eyes at Ninja. Ninja kicks Deadpool in the stomach catching the gun-for-hire off guard and getting him to slide back from the force. Ninja swings his sword again, and Deadpool brings his katanas up to block it only for his katanas to break from the force.

Deadpool moves back from the force and glances at his broken katanas before tossing them to the side. "Ok, you're starting to make me to want to take you seriously." Deadpool admits pulling out his pistols. "So, I'm going to make you regret interfering with my work. Of course, this job would have been boring if you didn't show up, but that's just me." Ninja throws three more ninja rings, and Deadpool shoots them out of the sky then points his guns at Ninja. "Let's see what you got kid."

Ninja gets into a battle stance with his flaming sword and mutters, "Bring it."

Ninja and Deadpool run at each other with one being serious while the other man is happy that he gets to fight someone. Deadpool fires his pistol as he gets near Ninja, and Ninja dodges the bullet swinging his sword afterwards. Deadpool blocks the sword with his left pistol and points his right pistol at Ninja. Ninja leans back avoiding the bullet fired from the pistol and pulls his chain sickle out as Deadpool knocks the sword out of Ninja's hand. Ninja swings his sickle and slashes Deadpool across the chest.

Deadpool takes a couple steps from the pain and looks down at the cut that is closing. "Well, I have to admit. You got a hit on me, but luckily for me my healing factor just happens to be insane good. You got a healing factor?"

Ninja watches the cut close in surprise and mutters, "No, wish I did though."

Deadpool laughs, "Yeah, doesn't everyone. Only other person I know that has this is my pal, Wolverine. Of course, he might not consider us buddies after the last time or the time before that…Oh yeah, there was also that…Eh, he'll get over it and start liking me again or not. You know, I could never really tell when it came to our relationship. He won't even let me fly the Blackbird, but I'm certain he'll let me one of these days."

Ninja gives Deadpool a dull look. "You are seriously some shoobed up man."

"Hey thanks, it takes…wait, what do you mean shoobed?" Deadpool asks raising an eyebrow confused by the strange word Ninja said.

'I don't have time for this.' Ninja throws the blunt end of his chain sickle and pulls out two heavy balls throwing them immediately at Deadpool.

Deadpool shoots the blunt end of the chain sickle getting it to stop and sees the two heavy balls following it immediately. Deadpool moves out of the way allowing the two heavy balls to crash through the window and shakes his head. "You can't seriously believe that…" Ninja slams his foot on Deadpool's head making the man fly out the window after the two heavy balls.

Ninja looks down then back at the computer only to see no USB drive. He looks outside to see Deadpool gone getting him to groan. "I need to find that other USB drive before he leaves with it." He leaves the room grabbing his sword on the way out.

Deadpool walks down the hallway cracking his neck from the pain that Ninja applied to him from the kick. "Ok, this kid isn't half bad. It's too bad that we're on opposite sides." A light bulb appears above his head when an idea came to mind. "Hey writer, could you write us a good part where I'm friends with this Ninja instead of enemies? I would really appreciate it." Deadpool walks into the main server room and grabs his USB from the main supercomputer sighing in relief. "Good, mission accomplished. I better get going before that ninja finds out I'm here." Deadpool hears something fly and spins around blocking a ninja ring with a katana that he pulls out of nowhere. "You just don't know when to quit while you are ahead kid."

"I could say the same for you." Ninja remarks pulling his sword out of his suit. "Now hand over the USB."

Deadpool groans, "Sorry kid, but I'm starting to run low on time, and you are not making this any easier for me." He teleports out of the room getting Ninja to look around in the room then out in the hallway.

"Where could he…?" Ninja hears a vehicle's engine start outside and realizes where Deadpool has gone. "I need to hurry." He pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws knowing that he was going to be making a wild guess.

Deadpool drives the convertible away laughing that he got away easily. "Ha, kid had it coming. He should learn not to mess with the infamous man known as Deadpool." Deadpool taunts pointing his thumb back at himself. "It should be smooth sailing from…Why did the heat suddenly increase?" He turns his head to see Ninja standing on the back seat with the flaming sword in hand. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Wish I was." Ninja swings his sword getting Deadpool to move to the side barely avoiding the fire and weapon from hitting him.

"Now, you've asked for it." Deadpool says deciding that it was time to get serious. He stands up in the front seat leaving a random object on the gas pedal. "Let's see if you can stop me and a car from crashing into multiple people, kid." Deadpool teleports away getting Ninja to grit his teeth.

Ninja jumps into the front seat and mutters, "Oh man, now I wish that I payed attention in my driver's ed class." Ninja moves the object off the gas pedal and slams his foot on the brake pedal only to find that the car was not stopping. "Great, the brakes are out, and this town's closest body of water…wait a minute, that's it!" Ninja pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws again and jumps onto the front of the car noticing that the car was speeding up. "I need to do this." He gets on the front of the car trying to ignore the heat on his feet and the force of the wind pushing him back. He reaches out in front of him and yells, "Golden Tiger Claws!" He creates a large portal and goes into the portal with the car leaving behind a closing portal for all the onlookers to see.

Ninja opens the other side of the portal and jumps off the car as it crashes into the ocean below him. He opens another portal and falls into it happy that he got the car in the portal before it could crash into anything in his hometown. He exits the portal landing on the street where he was with the car. He hears cheering from the crowd around him and mentally sighs knowing that Deadpool has gotten away with the USB. He drops a smoke bomb and leaves the area heading home to think about the situation.

* * *

Randy lays on the top bunk thinking about his encounter with Deadpool. 'Why did someone want McFist's stuff? What could be so important that they wanted to hire Deadpool? I barely know anything about the guy, and I doubt he'll be willing to tell me anything.' He sighs and turns his head to his desk to find someone sitting on his chair.

The person on the chair stares at Randy and says, "About time you noticed I was here."

Randy notices the teen's light blue shirt and blue pants and sighs not wanting to deal with anything else. "Who are you, and why are you in my room?" Randy asks getting straight to the point.

"My name is Wade." Wade says leaning back on the chair. "As for why I'm here…I know you're the Ninja."

Randy tenses at those words and narrows his eyebrows accusingly at Wade. "What do you want?"

Wade puts his hands up. "Wait, let me explain the situation before you start thinking that I'm going to blackmail you or something."

Randy gets off his bed and crosses his arms. "Give me one reason why I should even listen to what you have to say."

Wade shrugs, "Truthfully, I came here because someone broke into my room not leaving a trace behind that he was there except for this." Wade pulls a photo of Ninja in a fighting pose getting Randy to raise an eyebrow. "It was weird, but the fact that he knew about what I did in the past and said that this town's Ninja needed some help, I decided to check it out. I was able to watch your fight against Deadpool and…"

"Hold on." Randy interrupts raising his left hand for Wade to stop. "What do you mean that you saw my fight against Deadpool? Our fight was indoors where no one was around…until the end at least." Randy adds as an afterthought.

'Guess I should properly introduce myself.' Wade gets off the chair and smiles, "As I have said before, my name is Wade, and I am a professional computer and science geek. I can hack and track down people with a couple codes from any computer and any device I create. You ever heard of Kim Possible?"

Randy shrugs, "I might have a couple years ago."

"She was known as a worldwide hero known for fighting off villains and protecting those who needed help saving. I was the one who created her gear, found her information about her missions, and worked on the connections of the people she saved to save more people."

"Let me get this straight." Randy puts his right hand up and starts naming off the reasons of what Wade did for Kim Possible. "You can create tech, hack into practically anything, and track down people that we're looking for."

Wade frowns, "Actually, the only thing I can't hack now is Angelic Code's tech, but other than that, everything is a yes."

Randy nods understanding what Wade was telling him. "Ok, here's another question. Why did you decide to come see me when I don't even know you?"

Wade sits back down on the chair a little uncomfortable with what he knows. "When Kim started college, she decided to retire from doing hero work. She believes that it would distract her from her college life and would some affect towards her grades. So, she retired from all of it, but Ron and I did not want her to give it up. We've been trying to talk her back into it, but she hasn't been budging for over a year now. Neither of us have given up, but what can a genius like me do when your main partner retires?"

Randy sighs and sits down on the bottom bunk of his bunk beds. "Ok, say that I believe you. Would you be able to get me a list of everything that Deadpool has stolen from McFist Industries?"

Wade reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small USB. "This should do the trick."

Randy takes the USB from Wade and walks to his laptop that is lying on the couch. Randy opens the laptop and turns it on. He enters his password and plugs the USB bringing up the file of everything that was downloaded and stolen by Deadpool. "What the juice?! This stuff is…"

"All the plans that McFist Industries have done over the years for their company profit and the attacks done to you and the previous Ninjas before you." Wade finishes without missing a beat. "I know. I already went over all of it. Do you have anything to drink?"

"There's some water bottles next to the TV." Randy answers not really caring about Wade's needs.

Wade grabs one of the water bottles and sits down on the other side of the couch unscrewing the cap of the bottle. "Some of that stuff is really dangerous for anyone to build, but I never could understand why they always attacked you and the previous Ninja."

"Did any of these notes mention the Sorcerer?" Randy asks giving Wade a small glance from his left eye as Wade took a sip from the drink.

"Ah." Wade says feeling a little refreshed from the water. "No, they had nothing about a sorcerer, but the internet and chats talk about you defeating some sorcerer that was hidden under the school."

"Wait, that stuff is on the internet?" Randy asks fearing that people talked about where he put the Sorcerer balls.

"Just some conversations. I had to hack the school's video cameras to see if it was actually true which it was."

Randy sighs feeling relieved that it was not common knowledge as to where he hid the Chaos Spheres. 'That makes me so glad that no one was stupid enough to shoob this up.' He thinks turning his attention to the information just given.

Wade glances at Randy's laptop then back at Randy. He takes a sip of water and looks away unsure of what he should say. "So um…" Randy glances at Wade. "Why was Hannibal McFist attacking you and the previous Ninja?"

"Don't know. I never asked him." Randy lies deciding not to bring up their past.

"How come?"

Randy shrugs again getting Wade to roll his eyes. "It never came to mind, or it did, but I had other pressing matters to worry about."

"School?"

"That's one of them." Randy turns his head to the files and sighs in defeat closing the files on his computer. He pulls the USB out of his laptop and tosses it to Wade who catches it without a second thought. "You were waiting on me giving that back to you."

Wade smiles, "Would I be wrong to guess that you're not great with learning advance technological words?"

"Real funny." Randy puts his right elbow on his leg with his chin resting on his palm. "Either way, you're right. I'm not great with technology unless it deals with video games."

"That's true. I went through your gaming records, and they are pretty high."

"Did you go through some personal file of mine or something?" Randy asks raising an eyebrow at the darker teen.

"Hey, I waited for almost an entire week before coming here, but yes, I needed to do research on the town's Ninja to see if you were real. Finding out your identity was an accident caught on a satellite camera which I removed." Wade explains getting Randy to flinch in surprise. "You can relax. I made sure to erase all cameras that recorded you transforming into your ninja costume, and luckily, there were only four or five of those."

"Huh, thanks…I guess." Randy says leaning back on the couch. "Uh…I truly don't know what to say."

"That's logical. I did enter your room and house unannounced, and we don't truly know each other, but we can worry about stuff like that later."

"Uh huh." Randy gives Wade a sour look getting the teen to sigh. "Why did you come here?"

"I already told you…"

"No, let me rephrase that." Randy interrupts. "If you never knew I existed, why did you come to talk to me? I mean, you could have blackmailed me or…"

"Reveal your identity to the public." Wade finishes knowing where Randy is going with this. "Honestly, I needed something to do. After Kim's retirement, I haven't been doing anything productive except for planning for an upcoming event, but there's only so much I can do when the main person you helped doesn't talk to you much anymore." Wade sighs, "I checked it out, because someone gave me an opportunity to do something other than watching my friends do normal things. I thought that I might get an opportunity to work with someone who fights against people who cause problems around the world."

Randy sighs, "Alright look, I'm still not sure that I can trust you."

"Reasonable…"

"But I will admit that I need help tracking people down. I'm not great with technology, and I do need help tracking down some people who can do some pretty bad things." Randy admits rubbing the back of his neck. "I really do not know what to say."

Wade rubs his chin in though and snaps his fingers when an idea came to mind. "How about a trial run?"

"Trial run?"

"Yeah, a trial run where I do some tracking down some people, and you go and take care of them. The trial run will only be for a couple weeks, and we'll see if we can still work together after that. How does that sound?"

Randy makes a thinking face then smiles, "I think I can work with that."

"Then it'll be a pleasure working with you partner." The two shake hands forming an agreement of the trial run.

* * *

 **1 week later**

Randy enters the metal shop and looks around not seeing Mr. Smith anywhere in the shop. He shuts the door behind him and walks further into the metal shop not seeing anyone in the room. "I wonder where Mr. Smith is." Randy mutters looking at the weapons on the wall. His eyes stop on a black cloth covering a weapon on the wall. "Huh, is that my new weapon?" He asks raising an eyebrow at the covered weapon.

Randy hears the echo of someone walking towards him and turns around to see Mr. Smith walking to him. "It is." Mr. Smith says walking past Randy to grab the weapon. Randy watches Mr. Smith grab the weapon and sets it down on the table still covered in the black cloth. Randy walks over to the table as Mr. Smith carefully removes the cloth. "What you are about to see is a weapon that most black smiths would love to build."

Randy watches in surprise and anticipation at what Mr. Smith created him. The first layer of the cloth comes off allowing Randy to see a mix of red, black, and silver on the weapon. Once the other layer of the cloth is removed, Randy gets to see the blade in its full glory. The top of the blade is split in half curved in on both sides to resemble a hook. A black and red line goes around on the inside of the curved blades and comes down the center where the demon bird, Tengu, is painted on the blade with the wings reaching out on the short ends of the blade. The blade is attached to the guard handle that was painted black on one side and red on the other. On the guard handle was four short blades each painted in black and red to match the guard handle. The handle was painted orange and green in a spiral fashion, and the Ninja keychain was hanging off the end of the guard handle.

Randy reaches down and grabs the handle of the weapon looking at it in surprise and awe. He looks over the weapon and asks, "What kind of weapon is this?"

Mr. Smith chuckles, "That my boy is one of the rarest weapons in the world, a key blade."

"Key blade, sounds wonk."

"That might be, but the weapon is rare and deadly especially since I decided to make it out of the world's deadliest metal on this planet, adamantium."

Randy widens his eyes when he hears that word. "Adamantium! Mr. Smith, I…"

"Don't bother saying anything." Mr. Smith interrupts before Randy could retort. "Adamantium is our planet's strongest and most dangerous metal on the planet, but combined with your magic and skill, I don't see why you cannot have it for this weapon."

"But…why did you do this?" Randy asks unsure of what he should make of the situation.

"Truthfully, key blades are said to be rare and very hard to use in battle. Training on how to use them usually takes the user years to master the weapon, but in the right hands the user can master it in a short time. The reason why I used the adamantium was because there is no greater honor to a blacksmith than to forge a weapon used to protect those from the forces who want to rule the planet." Mr. Smith explains getting Randy to look back down at the weapon in astonishment. "I don't expect you to master it so quickly, nor should you expect to understand the properties of the weapon. The weapon must never get destroyed. If it does, you will never see it in its full glory."

* * *

Randy sits on the couch in his room staring at the key blade resting on the chair in his room. He hears a beep go off and pulls a small device out of his pocket. He pushes the small device and watch it open to reveal Wade lying back on his chair at his desk. "How's it going partner?" Wade asks. "Did you get that new weapon you told me about this morning?"

"You bet I did." Randy turns the device around allowing Wade to see the key blade in its full glory. "What do you think of this guy?"

Wade leans forward in his chair looking at the weapon in awe and surprise. "Dude, what kind of weapon is that? I've never seen anything like it before."

"I know right." Randy walks over to the weapon and grabs the handle with his right hand and setting it over his shoulder. "My metal shop teacher created it. He called it a key blade which is weird since it looks nothing like a key but whatever. It looks so honking bruce!"

'Really need to get used to that slang if he's going to be my partner. Then again Ron said some of the weirdest things too.' Wade thinks deciding to push the small personal problem aside. "What is a key blade?"

Randy shrugs, "Don't know. I was kind of hoping you could look it up."

Wade intertwine his fingers and pops them with a smirk on his face. "I'm all over it." He starts typing quickly and looks at the multiple search engines on his multiple monitors in his room. "Ok, let's see…" He looks over the first search engine noticing that nothing was popping up on the screen about the weapon. "Huh, that's weird." He switches between his search engines and gets the same results.

"What is it?"

Wade looks over the third and fourth search engines getting the same results as the first two. "My normal search engines are not picking up anything about the weapon. Looks like I got to pull out the big guys." He pulls out a dark search engine and looks over the results getting the same result. "Huh, it seems that I might have to dig deeper in order to get an understanding of what this weapon is."

"What do you mean?" Randy asks lowering his weapon not sure how he should feel about those words.

"It means that the weapon is not common knowledge, but I'll try to dig up anything I can and get back to you about it." Wade assures his new partner.

"Ok, talk to you later."

"Same." Wade disconnects to start his research of the new weapon Randy has obtained.

'Not on the internet…' Randy looks down at the weapon in his hand and mutters, "What kind of weapon are you?"

* * *

"It seems young Randy has finally received his new weapon." Professor Paradox says as he and Clockwork watch the screen of Randy looking at his weapon.

"Indeed, and the incident is getting closer for him and the others to experience." Clockwork says closing the screen.

"Randy, Will, Danny, three heroes born to protect the world from a dark future. While one will face the trials of light. The other two will face the darker trials where their faith in their friends and family are put to the test." Paradox says closing his eyes sighing at the events that have yet to happen.

"It will be a hard journey for them and for Marinette."

"Come now, Clockwork. We know that it isn't Marinette who will have the hard choices, but for the true chosen bearer of the Miraculous." A screen appears in front of them of a blond haired teen pulled back into a pony tail wearing a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist, white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs, and white dress shoes with black lining and soles. On top of her head are white rimmed sunglasses, and a gold chain necklace, with a gold sphere charm, hanging around her neck. "Chloe Bourgeois."

"Unfortunately, her true potential can never come out as long as Marinette refuses to let Chloe do her hero work."

"Agreed." Paradox closes the screen and walks away not saying another word.

 **Well, that took a bit longer than planned, but it is done. I got nothing else to say, but R &R.**


	7. A secret revealed

**There will be one more chapter after this, and it will be the big fight. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I do not own anything.**

"I'm still not sure if you should be doing this." Wade says as he sits down on the ground away from the training grounds.

"Come on! Where's your sense to figure out how this weapon works?" Randy asks as he swings the key blade in his right hand a couple times before placing it over his shoulder.

"It went out the door when you suggested to blindfold yourself to deflect other weapons thrown at you." Wade remarks as he pulls out his old communicator. "Besides most of my tech is useless here without reception. I won't be able to track your movements or record the event without specific high-tech equipment."

Randy was about to reach for the communicator that Phantom gave him as a replacement for the one he gave his Xiaolin friends back in China but stops before he even makes a move to do it. 'Would Phantom and Angelic Code be upset if I gave this to Wade? I mean, it's not like they would take it away from me.' He thinks trying to build himself up. 'They weren't happy to find out that I gave it to a group of Xiaolin Monks who they don't even know, but it's not like I'm giving this to him to keep.' Making his decision, he pulls out the communicator and says, "Use this then."

Wade sees the communicator and widens his eyes. "Wait, you have one of Angelic Code's communicators?!"

"Uh, yes. Wait, how do you know about this? You haven't even met Angelic Code." Randy asks confused on how Wade knows about the communicator.

Wade rubs the back of his neck nervously and looks away. "It was given to me by a government official."

Randy's mind immediately goes to Director Nick Fury, and he decides to ask the question that he should know the answer to. "Is his name Nick Fury?"

"Yep, I guess that means you met him as well." Wade mutters getting a sigh from Randy.

"Yeah, found him in my house when my parents were gone. Did he tell you about the invasion as well?"

Wade nods, "Yeah, but I've been…"

"Let's worry about it later." Randy interrupts before Wade could explain anything. Randy tosses Wade the communicator and smirks, "If we're going to get anywhere, we have to keep our eye on the prize, and right now I just want to focus on learning this weapon. I've only had this thing for two weeks, and I need to get ready for anything thrown at me."

Randy lowers the blindfold over his eyes, and Wade smirks feeling a little excited that he gets to record this event. "Well then, let's see how you do against the shuriken."

* * *

Alix walks out of the museum shaking her head. 'The one time I decide to act like I actually have a normal life in the timeline is when my parents take a vacation and when my brother is out of town.' She thinks shaking her head at the situation. 'Might as well go see my boyfriend then.' She walks down the sidewalk intending to disappear from time again when she hears feet land behind her along with a pull of a string. "Well, this is a present surprise." Alix turns around to find her Ladybug and Chat Noir standing there with smiles on their faces. "Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir, is there anything I can do for you guys?"

"Actually Alix, has there been any change of activity in the timeline since you've transformed?" Ladybug asks getting Alix to sigh.

"Ladybug, you know the rules. The Time Masters only talk and meet with those who are important to fix the timeline, and we can't change the timeline to make things better for some of us." 'I only wish that my past self could have met Randy sooner though.' Alix adds as an after thought not wanting the two heroes to know that.

Chat Noir shrugs, "Couldn't hurt to ask them."

"You mean outside of losing more than half of the Miraculous?" Alix asks rhetorically getting them to wince at the reminder. "I know you guys want to find them, but they're not allowing me to search through time. If they find me doing that, then we'll most likely lose another Miraculous, and we cannot afford that."

Ladybug looks away sighing in defeat. "Despite everything that has happened, the outside laws are keeping us from retrieving the Miraculous. We lost fourteen Miraculous that day including the butterfly and the peacock. All we have left are the tiger, the bee, and the bunny."

"If it wasn't for Chloe, we wouldn't have any at all." Chat Noir points out getting the blue hair woman to sigh.

"Please stop reminding me of that." Ladybug says rubbing her eyes feeling annoyed with the situation.

Chat puts his hands up and smiles sheepishly, "Sorry milady, but we know it's true."

"I know, but…"

"Please stop talking about it." Alix says as she shakes her head. "What's done is done, and we know that." The two adults look at Alix who gives them an assuring smile. "We'll find them. I can promise you that."

Ladybug smiles sadly, "Thank you Alix."

"No problem, now if there isn't anything else, I'm going to go see my boyfriend."

"Randy? I thought he lived in the states." Chat says getting Alix to smirk and give Chat Noir a friendly salute. A claw portal opens behind her, and she jumps backwards into the portal leaving behind the two surprised adults with the portal closing. "How did he know she was here?"

"It's Randy." Ladybug says like it was the big part of their lives. "He knows almost anything when it comes to her."

"Whatever you say Bugaboo."

* * *

Alix lands on the other side of the portal and stares into her boyfriend's eyes with a smirk on her face. "What took you so long?" She asks rhetorically.

Randy smirks and pulls her into his embrace. "You try to decipher a time code for when you want me to pick you up." He tells her before giving her a loving kiss.

Alix pulls away from the kiss and chuckles, "A girl still needs to give her boyfriend a challenge if he's going to learn about it."

"I'll make sure not to shoob it up."

"That sounded wonk." The couple laughs at the joke and sigh happily. "I did miss you though."

"Miss me? You can come see me whenever you want. I thought time travel allows you to come any moment." Randy jokes getting Alix to shake her head at his lame joke.

"Nice try."

"What part are you guys at in the timeline anyway?"

Alix sighs and turns around to have her back resting on his chest. "We're a month before the Guardian incident."

"That means we're going to be meeting in just a few days." Randy says kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

Alix snickers, "Yeah, and finding out one of the biggest secrets in Paris."

"Does that really matter?" Randy asks cupping her chin getting her to smile at the question. "There's my bruce girlfriend."

Paradox pauses the screen and turns to the audience. "We really need to stop leaving this on the future channel." Paradox mutters turning the channel back to the present Randy and Wade going over the training regime in Wade's room. "There we go. That's the correct timeline."

* * *

On Wade's computer, Wade and Randy watch the video of Randy blocking and deflecting multiple weapons getting thrown at him. Randy smirks as the video ends and gives Wade a knowing look getting Wade to roll his eyes. "Ok, you made your point. You can do really well deflecting weapons with your own." Wade concedes feeling humiliated that Randy deflected every projectile.

"Oh yeah, I am so the cheese!" Randy boasts fist pumping in excitement.

Wade shakes his head at Randy's excitement. "Anyway, while your senses and accuracy are on point. Your stance tends to go everywhere." Wade explains getting Randy to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? Ninjas are supposed to have different kinds of stances when facing an opponent. Plus throwing projectiles make my stance go in multiple directions."

"Not if you know how to do it properly." Wade counters getting Randy to frown. "I'm not saying that you do not know what you're doing, but have you ever tried to keep yourself in place when things are coming at you from different angles?"

Randy rolls his eyes. "Alright fine, I was showing off. I'm still having trouble staying in place with the key blade because of the weight."

"That's understandable."

"Either way, now that I know that I can deflect projectiles well with this weapon, I wonder if I can combine my demon fire with it."

"Not in my room." Wade says immediately before Randy could pull the key blade out from his suit. "I do not want you to activate my room's defense mechanism."

Randy shrugs, "Ok, I'll do it at home then."

"I'll have to properly go over the footage in order to get ideas of what we can get you to improve on." Wade says unplugging the communicator from his supercomputer. 'So glad Angelic Code made these things supercomputer compatible. Of course, they normally should be, but recent upgrades are making it hard for normal devices to connect to any supercomputer.'

"Sounds fair." Randy swipes his communicator from Wade's hand and sticks it in his pocket. Randy pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws and opens a portal in the middle of Wade's room catching the genius by surprise.

"Warn a guy when you are doing that!" Wade exclaims still not used to Randy opening portals with the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Sorry Wade." Randy says not feeling concerned for surprising Wade. "Contact me when you get the information you need."

"You got it." Wade says giving Randy a thumbs up. Randy nods and leaves Wade's room leaving the genius to do his work. "Alright, time to get to work. Never thought I would be saying those words again."

* * *

 **Later that day**

Randy closes his laptop and sets it down on the other side of his couch. "So glad I finished that project. You would think that Mr. Bannister would make English papers easier for us to do." Randy mutters sighing in relief. He hears the communicator ring and pulls it out of his pocket to see a ladybug emblem on it. "Marinette? I thought the talk wasn't supposed to be until…" He looks at the time and widens his eyes. "Oh, it is."

Randy answers the connection to see a girl with blue hair tied back in two short ponytails looking over the communicator. She stops when she sees Randy pop up on the screen and says, "Hey Randy, you get in touch with the others yet?" Marinette asks.

"No, I just finished my homework, and it was exhausting." Randy replies feeling relieved from his five-page paper.

"Homework? It's Saturday. Why would you be getting homework on the weekend?"

Randy frowns, "Actually, he gave it to us last week, and it's not due for another week. I only finished it because my best friend will most likely not do it until last minute."

Marinette nods and smiles understanding his reasoning. "How bad is he at school?"

"He's not too bad. We've been best friends since we've been three, so I can't say anything bad about him without insulting myself as well. His grades…" Randy makes a disgusted face getting Marinette to nod understanding what he was intending. "We've always tried taking the easy way out of things, and trust me, we did that a lot last year."

Marinette crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "Have you done any of that this school year?"

"I would say 'no,' but I'll be lying since we did skip out on a project given to us day one of the school year. My parents were not happy about that and made me promise to take the school year seriously. Howard has been on my case ever since."

"Are things a little tense between you guys?"

Randy shakes his head and waves off the question. "Nah, he might be jealous that I am the Ninja, but he experienced it to know how tough it is."

"Are you certain that's there is nothing else?"

Randy frowns, "I might have traveling and fighting more villains, but I've kept him up to date about them. He's only jealous because I didn't bring him along, but he knows why I can't." Randy shakes his head. "I just wish that he doesn't get jealous so easily."

"People get jealous over stuff they wish to be a part of." Marinette points out. "My classmate is jealous that I'm good with fashion, and she's only jealous because it's her mother's passion."

"That just sounds wonk."

"Wonk?"

"Sorry, I meant stupid. Wonk is just part of my way of how I say things here."

Marinette gives him an odd look getting him to shrug. "Do you say that kind of stuff around everyone?"

"I only don't say it around people who know nothing about the Ninja. It's hard to stay serious around people when I get excited, but I don't want them to think I'm just some kid in a costume. They need to know that I'm the real deal." Randy points out getting Marinette to make a face understanding what he was meaning.

"Ok, I get it." Marinette glances over at her kwami who is sitting down next to the communicator resting on the table left of her computer monitor. "It's so easy for your credibility to fall with a simple misunderstanding."

"Don't even get me started on that." Randy mutters looking away not wanting to mention anything about his past decisions.

Marinette looks at Randy then at Tikki who gives Marinette a curious look. "Hey Randy, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Randy looks back at the screen with a raised eyebrow then shrugs not seeing the harm in it. "I don't see why not."

"I have a classmate who was chosen to wield one of the Miraculous that Chat Noir and I are to protect, but she revealed who she was before anyone could tell her not to do it. We feared that Hawkmoth, our main nemesis, would use her family or something to get her to work for him." Randy leans in listening to the story Marinette was giving him. "I had to tell her that she might not be able to go hero again, and while she's convinced that I will call for her to help, I'm not too sure if I said the right thing."

Randy leans forward on his couch and looks away in thought. 'Not being a hero because of people knowing your identity. I know that I'm not supposed to have people know who I am under the mask, but I can have the Nomicon erase their memories. She doesn't have that. Wouldn't that make it easier for the villain to use them?' He thinks not completely sure if he is right.

"Randy?"

Randy sighs, "I'm not sure Marinette. A part of me believes that your enemy might use this as an opportunity to trick her onto his side." He looks at her and sees her worried look. "He also could have a hidden agenda, but…I don't know." Randy admits shaking his head. "Everyone I've faced always have a hidden agenda that we can't understand. Whatever you villain is planning…what has he been after?"

Marinette runs her right hand through her hair unconsciously as she feels the Miraculous on her right ear. "He's been after my Miraculous along with Chat Noir's Miraculous. He also might be after the other Miraculous now that you brought it up."

Randy nods his head and says, **"Beware the wrong words from the right person."**

Those words caught Marinette and Tikki by surprise. Marinette glances at Tikki then back at Randy. "Uh, could you say that again? I'm not quite sure I heard you right."

" **Beware the wrong words from the right person."** Randy repeats. "Oh wait, I might have said the wrong thing but let me explain. You and your classmate are going through…" He hears the Nomicon vibrate on his bed getting him to sigh. "Sorry Marinette, could you hold on for a second?"

"Uh, sure, I guess?" Marinette watches Randy leave the screen and looks over at Tikki who shrugs not sure on what she could say to help with the situation. She hears thumping sound from her communicator and looks at the screen to see the ceiling of Randy's room. "Randy? Randy, is everything alright?"

Tikki flies up to Marinette's head and asks, "What happened Marinette?"

"I don't know Tikki. One second, we're talking; then Randy tells me hold on. Next thing I hear is some noise, and now Randy isn't…" They hear a groan from the other end, and Tikki flies straight into Marinette's purse. "Randy, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Randy answers as he gets off from ground from his quick trip into the Nomicon.

"What happened?"

Randy grabs the communicator off the ground to see Marinette's worried face but waves off her concern. "You can relax." He pulls the Nomicon up allowing her to see the book. "This is the Nomicon, and it's a magical book that can pull my mind inside of it."

"Wait what?" Marinette asks feeling perplexed at the idea of being inside a book.

Randy chuckles, "Trust me. This book pulls my mind into it, and I find myself in a world of drawings. It's actually way brucer than I make it sound."

"That's nice." Marinette says feeling a little awkward about this kind of information. 'Going into a book? What kind of things happen that make you do that, Randy?'

"Anyway, one of the reasons I go in there is to gain some knowledge that it has for me, and this little trip actually gave me something that should help you." Randy explains getting Marinette to raise an eyebrow. **"A hero is not determined by the secret but by the knowledge given to her."**

Marinette's eyes widen at those words, and she starts processing the words getting Tikki to stare at her partner in wonder. "Does that mean I've made a wrong choice?" She whispers doubting she made the right choice.

'It might be a double meaning.' Randy thinks knowing that the words were not meant for him. 'Wish First Ninja would have explained what he meant though, because I got no clue.' He sits down on the chair to his desk and sets the communicator against the books resting on his desk.

The two heroes hear a beep from their communicators, and two more individuals pop up on the screen joining the conversation with Randy and Marinette. The first individual is a male with black hair and blue eyes who looks at the others with a small nod. The second individual is a short red-haired female with brown eyes who smiles at everyone. "Hey guys, how's everyone doing?" The red head asks.

"Everything's been running smoothly on my end." The other male of the four says.

"Nothing strange going on my end." Marinette admits getting Randy to raise an eyebrow.

"How about you Randy?" The red head asks curiously. "Has anything strange been going on with you?"

Randy makes a thinking face and shrugs, "I guess you could say that Will."

"Have you seen Time User since we've all seen each other?" Marinette asks.

"He has." The other male answers getting both girls to glance at him. "He visited me and talked to me about it."

"What happened?" Will asks.

Randy sighs, "In one day she appears in my room, makes my best friend fall asleep, and tells me that I need to stop some of my enemies from taking some ancient weapons called Shen-Gong-Wu." The girls widen their eyes in surprise. "I know, and truthfully, I wasn't happy with her, but after my chat with Danny and another time traveler…" Randy tries to remember the name but draws a blank getting Danny to sigh.

"He called himself Professor Paradox."

"Thanks. After our talk with Professor Paradox, I've decided to try and understand why Time User is doing this, but I'm still a bit bitter with her." Randy admits not bothered that he said that.

"Did she try the same thing as last time?" Marinette asks.

"Yeah, but everything worked out in the end. I also got this from my adventure." Randy pulls the Golden Tiger Claws out getting the girls to lean in with raised eyebrows.

"What is that?" Will asks.

"The Golden Tiger Claws, this Shen-Gong-Wu allows me to create a portal and go anywhere I want as long as I can imagine it." Randy explains getting surprised looks from the girls. "Anyway, after that adventure, my girlfriend calls me and tells me that the school is being attacked."

"You just can't catch a break." Danny remarks getting the teen to shrug.

"Maybe, but…the person who attacked…" Randy scratches the back of his neck and sighs knowing that they need to know. "…was Dr. Doom."

Danny and Marinette widen their eyes in surprise, and Will blinks not recognizing the name of the supervillain. "Wait, who's Dr. Doom?" Will asks not sure why Danny and Marinette are surprised.

Danny notices Will's confused face and frowns, "He's the number one most wanted villain of the world."

"Worst part is that he actually rules a country, and no one can do anything to remove him from power." Marinette explains with her hands gripping the edge of her desk in anger.

"How did this happen?" Will asks starting to worry that he could come attack her and her team.

"That's one thing we don't know." Randy admits crossing his arms with the Golden Tiger Claws still held on his right hand.

"Was Dr. Doom after those Chaos Spheres you told us about?" Danny asks getting Marinette to narrow her eyebrows.

"Sadly yes. He came after them, but he left empty handed." Randy smirks, "I was able to make him leave without taking them."

"Did he leave on his terms or your terms?" Marinette asks crossing her arms.

Randy frowns, "He left on his terms since I had to fight his henchmen."

"Why would he leave then?" Will asks not sure why Dr. Doom would leave on his own terms. "He came after something that you know the location of, but he left empty handed leaving you to take care of his men."

"He changed his mind and tried to recruit me to work for him."

"Pleas tell me you refused." Danny says raising an eyebrow.

"I did." Randy shakes his head. "I don't know why he even came up with the idea of recruiting. Maybe he realized how bruce I am?"

"Don't let it go to your head." Danny remarks pointing at his own head. "If Dr. Doom wanted to recruit you, he might come back with other plans to succeed."

Randy shrugs, "Whatever you say Danny, but he hasn't bothered since then."

"Don't get lazy on us Randy. We still need our resident jokester." Will jokes getting Randy to chuckle.

"Luckily for you guys, I'm still keeping up on my training and just got a new weapon." Randy pulls the weapon out of his ninja suit and shows the key blade. The others stare at the key blade with different emotions and thoughts.

'What kind of weapon is that?' Will thinks getting an odd feeling from her chest. 'Why is my chest feeling…what am I feeling?'

'Why does that weapon look like it was split in half?' Marinette thinks raising an eyebrow. 'I've never seen anything like that before.'

'Why does it look like something from a video game?' Danny thinks getting a weird tingling sensation from his chest. 'What was that? It's not cold here, since my body can create it, but this is…I don't really know.'

"Randy what is that thing?" Marinette asks before the others could voice their opinion.

Randy sets the Golden Tiger Claws down on his desk and rests the blade of the weapon on his right hand. "This is a key blade. My metal shop teacher created it for me and told me that it's a rare weapon that black smiths would feel honored to build…or something like that."

"What can you do with it?" Will asks feeling curious about the key blade.

"I'm still working on that part. I've only had this thing for a couple weeks." Randy admits with a sheepish smile.

"Good to know." Danny says nodding his head understanding Randy's reason. He looks away from the screen then turns his head back to them. "Hey guys, I have to go. I need to go to bed and get ready for my date tomorrow."

"Ok man, see you later." "Bye Danny." "You guys have a good time." The others reply at the same time before Danny leaves the group chat.

"I think I'll head out as well you guys." Will says taking a glance at the clock in her room. "I need to get ready to meet up with my friends."

"See you later." "You guys have a good time." The two teens say before Will signs off from the group chat as well.

"Then there were two." Randy jokingly says getting a giggle out of Marinette. "On another note, we started this group talk, and now we're ending it. Do we really not have anything to do?"

"Well, it is pretty early here, but it should be after midnight for Danny." Marinette explains getting Randy to sigh.

"Oh right, the time zone, I forgot about that." Randy rolls his eyes and chuckles, "Anyway, you want to continue talking about what we were discussing earlier or something else?"

"Actually, I need to go as well. I promised my parents that I would help them open the bakery this morning before hanging out with my friends." Marinette gives Randy a sheepish smile getting him to smirk.

"You're fine. I might as well head for bed as well. A ninja needs his beauty sleep."

Marinette rolls her eyes, "You keep saying that Randy. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep. See you later." The two teens hang up with Randy putting his key blade and Golden Tiger Claws away in his mask. 'Almost seemed like she was trying to avoid the conversation.' Randy shrugs and put the mask away in his backpack. "Eh, I'll talk to her in person when she's free."

Marinette slams her head on her desk getting a wince from Tikki. "You completely blew him off to avoid talking about what he said." Tikki says getting a groan from Marinette.

She moves her head up and looks at her Kwami. "What was I supposed to do Tikki? I made my choice, but when I decided to ask him, he said, 'A hero is not determined by the secret but by the knowledge given to her.' What am I supposed to do? We know Chloe has caused so much trouble for us, but Hawkmoth can do whatever he wants with his knowledge." Marinette puts her hands on her head feeling frustrated and confused with her situation. "What am I supposed to do Tikki?"

Tikki sighs, "I think it's better if you let this play out. There is too much going on for us to worry about one thing, and Hawkmoth could use this to akumatize you or anyone for that matter."

Marinette sighs, "You're right Tikki." She gets off the chair and heads over to her dresser to get ready for the day. "I mean…It's not like Randy's going to come here to help me with my problems when he has his own."

"You never know Marinette. Sometimes, true friends make decisions that we can never expect to come."

Marinette waves off Tikki's words. "Nah, Randy has so much on his plate right now. I doubt he'll take the time to come help me with my problems."

* * *

 **One week later…**

"Are you certain that this is a good idea?" Wade asks Randy from the communicator resting on Randy's desk.

"Relax Wade. I know that this is sudden, but it's the only open moment I've had all week." Randy explains as he pulls the Golden Tiger Claws out of his ninja mask.

"I still think that you and Ladybug should just talk over the communicator like we are." Wade grabs his drink and takes a sip from the straw.

"We did that last week, and she would try to avoid talking about it again if I don't try talking to her in person."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

Randy waves Wade's concern away and smiles, "Trust me man. She needs this. Plus, I might get something nice from Paris while I'm at it."

"Wait, Paris?! You never said that you were going to Paris!" Wade exclaims finding the situation a bit different now.

Randy makes a confused look and mutters, "Huh, must have slipped my mind." He grabs the communicator and looks at Wade. "Look I'll talk to you after I get back from my trip. Hopefully, it doesn't take long, but you never know what could happen."

Wade shakes his head and decides that he will not pester Randy with his idea. "Fine, just get me something good to snack on later."

"No problem." Randy ends the call and puts the communicator in his pocket. "Golden Tiger Claws!" He slices open a portal and jumps into the portal with it closing behind him.

The door to Randy's room for Randy's best friend, Howard Weinerman, to enter the room with a load of potato chip bags. "Hey Cunningham, I came over to…" Howard trails off noticing that his best friend was not in the room. "Huh, I thought I heard his voice earlier." Howard scratches the top of his head confused on why he heard his best friend. He shrugs his shoulders and tosses the bags of chips onto the bottom bunk. "Oh well, more for me."

* * *

Randy exits the portal and looks around noticing that he was in the middle of an alley. Randy stuffs the Golden Tiger Claws into the Ninja mask and puts the mask into his right pocket. He adjusts his jacket and smiles knowing that no one except Marinette will know who he is. 'That would make it easier for me. Now all I need to do is find her, and luckily, the communicator has a tracker.' Randy pulls the communicator out and turns the communicator's tracker system on. He pulls up the closes marker and smirks when he sees how close it is on the communicator. He pockets the communicator and walks out of the alley heading to his destination.

* * *

A short pink-haired female teen skates across the sidewalk moving around the sidewalk avoiding everyone walk past her in the opposite direction. She skids to a stop as she reaches the crossroad seeing the light turn red a couple seconds before making her decision. "Ah man, stopped by traffic. I was so hoping to try out the new bread Marinette was going to give us." The teen mutters distastefully. 'I can still make it if I take the back way, but that's only going to make it longer.'

A figure walks up next to her getting her to glance at him immediately noticing his purple hair and green jacket that he is wearing. The figure glances at her to see her curious look getting him to raise an eyebrow. "Uh, can I help you?"

The girl shakes her head. "Oh sorry, I've just wondering who walked up next to me. I've never seen you around here before." The girl admits not sure on what else she should say.

"Ah, I get your point, but yeah, I'm actually from out of town visiting a friend of mine." The male teen says getting the female a little curious.

"Oh cool, I'm Alix Kubdel." She introduces sticking her hand out to the taller teen.

The male smiles, "Randy Cunningham." He shakes her hand getting a nod from her.

The light changes color, and the two teens walk across the street unaware that they were heading to the same place. "So, where are you from?"

"I live in Norisville, California." Alix makes a confused face making Randy realize his mistake. "Oh right, I come from the United States of America. California is just a state from the west side of the country."

"Oh, that makes a bit more sense." Alix remarks understanding where the U.S.A. is located. "How long are you going to be here then?"

"Just today. I have other things I need to do that make me unable to stay here for long." Randy answers.

Alix skates a couple feet in front of Randy and turns around. "Just today? That seems like a big waste of money to fly here if you're only here for a short time."

Randy shrugs, "Maybe, but my friend needs help with some things, and I decided to surprise her about it."

"Oh, your friend is a girl, huh?" Alix asks with a small grin growing on her face as she skates backwards in front of him.

Randy nods, "Yep, she said something about having problems talking about something she told someone. I'm just glad that it's not about relationships, because…" Randy laughs sarcastically, "I'm still learning about that."

"Still learning?" Alix asks raising an eyebrow feeling a bit curious on what he means.

"Yep, my girlfriend back home is one of the sweetest people I know, and she's expecting me to bring her something back from this trip."

Alix's eyes widen at those words. 'I immediately thought he came here to flirt with his friend. Boy, I am so glad I didn't say that out loud. I would have embarrassed myself with that.' She thinks happy that Randy explained the situation for her to understand that he was not here for romance. 'Good thing I'm not a sucker for that kind of stuff.' She moves around to his right side and asks, "Is this so important that you had to come in person?"

Randy shrugs, "It's all up to her if I'm honest. I think she would rather avoid talking about it for specific reasons."

"Is that why you came here?"

Randy smirks, "Yep."

Alix smiles happy to hear that he was being a good friend to help another friend in need. "Great, do you know where she is right now?"

"I do actually. My 'phone' has tracked her phone's location and showed me that she's not too far from here." Randy says deciding that this girl, he just met, did not need to know all the details.

"Oh cool, I'm actually heading this direction myself. I'm meeting up with a friend of mine who's handing out free bread samples to our class. Maybe she'll be close by." Alix suggests skating around him to be on his left side.

"I guess we'll see when we get there."

Alix smirks, "What, you enjoy my company?"

Randy gives Alix a smirk of his own. "Maybe I am. You got something wrong with it?" He teases getting a chuckle from her.

"Ok, enough of that." Alix moves ahead of Randy and turns around giving him an assuring smile. "How much have Paris have you seen?"

"Not much yet, I've barely had any time to explore the city."

"Has your friend offered to show you around?"

Randy makes a thinking face getting Alix to raise an eyebrow as they were near the park where they were going to meet the same person. 'Knowing Marinette, she probably would offer to show me around, but that might change when she finds out I'm here. I really do not know which is so not the cheese.' "I actually don't know. She might be willing to, but my surprise visit for why I'm here might make her not do it. Why, are you offering to show me around?"

Alix shrugs, "Maybe? I don't know you well enough to consider showing you around, and you haven't even told me the person who you are going to meet either."

"Oh, I thought it wasn't important since it is more of a personal thing." Randy remarks not wanting to reveal his real intentions.

Alix looks away and frowns, "Right, forgot about that little detail."

"Hey, don't frown on me now. You seem pretty cool since you're skating backwards in front of me." Randy points out getting Alix to smirk.

"Well, I am pretty cool." She boasts getting Randy to chuckle.

"All I mean is that we barely know each other. Why should we tell each other about our private lives when we just met a few minutes ago?"

Alix skates around Randy getting him to chuckle as she starts moving around to be in front of him. "Ok, how about a quick little race then?"

"To where?" Randy asks deciding to humor the teen.

"The park is only a block away from our current spot." Alix starts getting both teens to stop moving as they face each other. "You can see it from here, and I just happen to be one of the fastest people on skates."

Randy smirks, "Fastest girl on skates, huh?" He cracks his knuckles getting Alix to smirk at what he was doing. "Ok, you want to see if I can keep up. I might be able to surprise you on that."

"Then show me." Randy moves next to her and looks ahead seeing the park not too far away. Alix gets her legs into position and starts the countdown noticing that Randy was not getting into a running stance. "1…2…3…Go!" She takes off leaving Randy to stand there with a smirk on his face.

Randy lowers his head and chuckles, "Ah, this should be good." He runs after her and jumps onto the wall running across it for a few steps before jumping off it being a few steps behind Alix. He watches her skate past multiple people with no trouble and jumps onto the wall again running past multiple people. He sees the light ahead turn red and smirks as Alix starts slowing down near the crosswalk. 'Now, it's time.' He jumps and does not stop running as his feet touch the ground.

Alix skids to a stop before the crosswalk and mutters, "Drat, guess this means he can catch up…" She feels someone pick her up and notices that she and her 'kidnapper' were over the street upside down. She feels the person land and turns her head to see Randy looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Guess this means I win." Randy sets her down as she stares at him in surprise.

"What…" She finds herself unable to get her words out when her state of surprise makes her look back to see the street behind them. She turns back to Randy only to see him walk into the park. She looks back and forth one more time before running after him. She skates past him and stops a few feet in front of him. "Hold on a minute! What was that?!" She asks referring to what he just did.

Randy chuckles and grabs the zipper part of his jacket with both hands. "That was me showing off. It felt like the right thing to do, and it totally was." Randy boasts as he walks past her. "Now as much as I love to show off some more, I have someone I need to talk to. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Yeah…" Alix watches him disappear in surprise unsure of what she can say to him. She stares at where he disappears from her view and shakes her head. "Well whatever, I better find Marinette and get that free sample of bread before the others eat all of it up." She skates off to her destination trying to keep her composer but fails to keep her mind from the surprise move Randy did just a minute ago. She sees her friends and classmates gathered around in a group but does not see Marinette sitting with them. "Huh, she's probably late again." She skates up to the group and waves her hand when someone notices her and points her out for the others to notice. "Sorry I'm a little late, guys. Ran into some traffic on the way. Is Marinette running late again?"

The long brown-haired girl speaks up for everyone. "Actually, she just left to talk to someone that none of us met before." She explains.

"Yeah, it was really weird. He just came walking by, and Marinette looked a bit mad when she saw him." A male teen with a red cap says.

"She just left and dragged him away. We were going to follow, but Marinette said that we can go ahead and start eating without her." A short-blond hair girl explains unsure of why Marinette would want to talk with this guy alone. "He did seem really cute though with that purple hair of his."

Alix reaches down to grab her sample of bread but stops when she hears those words from her classmate. She grabs the small roll and asks, "Do you guys know which way they went?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's just Marinette and some stupid friend of hers. She'll probably come back like nothing ever happened." Another blond girl says with her ponytail moving a bit to the wind as a small breeze goes by.

"I'll go make sure everything is ok."

"They went that way." The first girl says pointing her thumb in a specific direction of the park.

"Thanks." Alix waves and takes off to find Marinette and Randy. 'There is no way…It can't be true.' _**"My friend needs help with some things, and I decided to surprise her about it."**_ _**"Yep, she said something about having problems talking about something she told someone."**_ 'Marinette having problems with something other than Adrien? I doubt she would talk to Randy about relationships.'

"I cannot believe that you did this!" Alix hears as she nears an empty section of the park. She sees Marinette and Randy looking at each other with opposite emotions. Alix hides behind the tree and listens to their conversation.

"Give me a break Marinette. You were the one who was avoiding the conversation." Randy argues getting the girl to look away sadly. "I would have called, but I'm still learning about the time zones, and we know you would try to avoid talking about your situation like you did earlier."

"That's because it's my problem Randy. You don't see me dragging myself into your hero business after you told us about your fight with Dr. Doom!" Marinette counters losing her calm with Randy.

"Don't you dare bring that fight up. I would have called for reinforcements if I had the time, but we know what happened last time when you tried fighting him as Ladybug."

Alix's eyes widen at those words. 'Fight as Ladybug? Wait, did he just say Marinette is Ladybug?'

"Danny needed help, and while I do agree that I shouldn't have done it, both of us know the choice we made when we became Ladybug and the Ninja." Marinette points out getting Alix to stiffen against the tree.

"Danny would have been fine, but you went out of your way to help him and almost ended up with a broken back!" Randy argues getting Marinette to rub her back from the memory of the impact. Randy takes a deep breath and sighs, "Look Marinette, your job as Ladybug takes a toll on you and your partner. How much longer will it be until you find yourself to trust your partner about your identity?" Marinette looks away looking at the ground in thought. "You told me that your classmate can't be a hero anymore because of your nemesis knowing about it, but **a hero is not determined by the secret but by the knowledge given to her.** Do you really find this person so incapable of being a hero?"

Marinette closes her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "Randy…I need some time to think about this, and right now is just not a good time to do that, ok? Yes, Chloe has proven herself to be a good hero, but her parents are big political figures here. Hawkmoth can use that against her and make her…"

"Use her against you whether she has the Miraculous or not." Randy finishes getting Marinette to widen her eyes along with Alix. "Villains don't play by the rule Marinette. You should know that."

Marinette turns her back to Randy fear and worry etched on her face. "I need time to think about this Randy, and for what it's worth, thanks for coming." She walks away leaving Randy alone in the park.

Randy sighs and runs his right hand through his hair. "What the juice am I going to do now?" He mutters distastefully. He pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws and mutters, "Golden Tiger Claws." He rips open a portal and walks through it unaware that Alix was watching him.

Alix watches the portal close and pulls up the roll in her right hand. 'Marinette is Ladybug.' She thinks as she moves from her hiding spot. She moves to where the portal was and moves her hand around the open area to feel nothing there. 'Marinette, Ladybug….' Alix looks down at the ground and balls her hands up. She looks around the area noticing how empty the specific spot of the park is and mutters, "He was right. He came to help Marinette, and this…this just revealed we don't truly know what Marinette goes through." Alix shakes her head and decides to skate back to the others. 'No one here knows that Marinette is Ladybug, and Ladybug has been trying to keep her identity a secret. If people were to find out…I get it now. My older self must have gone through so much without telling anyone who she is. This secret…How long have you kept this from us Marinette? I need to…'

Alix skids to a stop when she sees a familiar shade of pink hair. She looks up at her older self who smiles sadly at Alix. "Been a crazy ride, huh?" Older Alix asks getting a small nod from the present Alix. "I can't stay long, but you need to listen to what I'm about to say."

"Have you gone…"

"Yes, but that's not important." Older Alix looks around quickly and notices the empty park. "Marinette must never know that you know about her being Ladybug."

"What?! Why?!"

"Listen to me carefully. I need you to trust me Alix. Marinette must never find out that you know about her. If she does, there will be dire consequences." Older Alix explains.

"I don't understand."

"I know, but I can't tell you anything without revealing too much of the timeline."

"But you told Ladybug and Chat Noir about the villains they beat!"

"I know but saying that had no consequences." Older Alix explains as she leans down putting her hands on her younger self's shoulders. "I know that you're going to feel conflicted, but you need to trust me. Ladybug must never find out that you know."

Younger Alix looks away with a sigh. "Why did you come here to tell me that?"

"To prevent a mistake from happening." Older Alix admits making the younger Alix to look back at her in surprise. "No one in Paris must know that you found out the biggest secret about Ladybug."

"I get it."

"Good." Older Alix gets up and walks away from her younger self. She gives her younger self one last smile and says, "Your adventure to being cool is about to start Alix. Trust me. You'll enjoy it." She pulls out her Miraculous and pauses time seeing her younger self about to ask the question she knows will be coming. "I'm sorry younger me, but I can't say anything else." She opens a portal and goes through the portal continuing time once she's gone.

"What is…" Alix stops when she sees her older self was suddenly gone. "Man, I was hoping to learn more about this trip." She sighs and tries to pull herself together. "Ok, I'm just going to need to act like I never found Marinette. I can do that." She skates off to rejoin her classmates and friends to enjoy the rest of day.

* * *

Randy appears in his room and runs his hand through his hair. He sits down on his desk chair and pulls the communicator out. He sets it down on his desk and sends the call to his computer helper. Wade appears on the screen and asks, "How did it go?"

"Pretty bad actually." Randy answers leaning back on his chair.

"Told you it was a bad idea."

"The only good thing is that the conversation ended with her thinking about it."

"Were you guys in costume?"

Randy makes a confused face and says, "Uh, no, we talked in our civilian forms where no one was around."

"Are you certain no one was there?" Wade asks as he starts hacking into one of the satellites about Paris.

"It was empty when we got there, and we didn't hear anyone get near us." Randy explains not seeing a problem.

Wade pulls up the feed and says, "Ok, I can confirm that you guys were alone when you started, and for some reason I'm having a hard time seeing the girl with all of those trees in the way."

Randy smiles, "I told you man. Everything is…"

"Someone just showed up just now."

Randy blinks in surprise. "Wait really?"

"Yeah, you might want to come here and see this."

Randy becomes skeptical of Wade's skill and pulls the Golden Tiger Claws up. "Hold on." Randy creates a portal and enters Wade's room landing on the ground behind Wade. Randy wipes the imaginary dust off his jacket and looks at the screen. "All right, what am I looking at here?"

Wade points at the screen and shows Alix skating behind a tree not too far from them. "Someone did listen to you guys."

"Alix…" Randy mutters as his eyes widen in surprise. "Oh man, this is so not the cheese."

"What are you going to do?"

Randy stares at Alix and mutters, "I don't know."

 **The next chapter will focus on Randy talking to Alix and the lead up to the big fight that involves Randy and Danny Phantom fighting the Elementals. There is more to the fight, but I don't want to spoil it.**

 **If anyone has any questions let me know, because I got nothing else to add here. R &R**


	8. Learning and Preparing for the future

**This took a while, but here you go. I do not own anything.**

Randy paces back and forth with his hand on his chin as he thinks of something he could do about the new situation where Alix might know his and Marinette's secret of being heroes. 'What can I do? I can't just go confront her about it. It'll be too obvious, and I know Marinette will freak out if she finds out that someone else knows about our secrets. Why the juice is this so hard?' Randy thinks.

Wade watches the screen carefully and sees the portal Randy's Shen-Gong-Wu made with Alix still there. "Ok, bad news, she saw you use the Golden Tiger Claws." Wade points out getting Randy to groan.

"Just great, two of the biggest secrets on the planet, and someone, who doesn't have any powers or whatever, finds out so much in so little time." Randy grips his hair as he continues to pace in Wade's room.

"What are you going to do?"

Randy reaches into his jacket and pulls the Nomicon out. "I need to speak with my sensei. Maybe he has something that can help me."

"You're going to get word from your sensei?" Wade gets off his chair and swipes the Nomicon out of Randy's hand.

"Hey, that does not belong to you."

Wade puts his hand up before Randy could reach for the Nomicon. "Listen to me, alright? We find out that a random girl finds out about the Golden Tiger Claws. While it is possible that she knows about your secret, it does not mean that you panic and immediately go to your sensei." Randy blinks not sure how he should take Wade's words. "You are the Ninja. You are a warrior who fights evil and protects innocents, and while your secret is sacred, it does not mean that you have to rely on him when something big happens, and you don't know what to do."

"Well, what do you think I should do then?"

Wade shrugs, "I don't know, but you and your friend are in danger of having your identities revealed if you don't talk to her."

"What if I tell Ladybug and have her talk to Alix?"

"While that might seem the logical choice, we must keep in mind that she doesn't know yet, and you also made it not possible to talk to her after your recent trip to Paris. You still owe me food by the way."

Randy swipes the Nomicon out of Wade's hands and puts it back in his jacket. "Alright fine, I'll talk to her, but if I have to, I'll use the Nomicon and teach her the Ultimate Lesson."

"Ultimate Lesson? Why does that sound bad?" Wade asks feeling a little uneasy at those words.

Randy grabs the Golden Tiger Claws and waves Wade's concern away. "Don't worry about it too much."

"That does not lower my concern one bit."

Randy shrugs, "Ok, still won't tell you. Golden Tiger Claws!" He makes the portal and gives Wade a salute before jumping into the portal.

Wade watches the portal close and shivers, "The Ultimate Lesson, I think those words are going to haunt me until he actually tells me what it means."

* * *

Alix drops onto her bed and stares up at the ceiling having her thought go back to the conversation she overheard. 'Marinette is Ladybug.' Alix puts her hands on her stomach. 'It makes sense now that I think about it, but has she been acting this whole time to make us think that she's not Ladybug?' She hears something tear open and leans up to see the claw portal she saw Randy make earlier today. 'That's…'

Randy jumps out of the portal and looks right at Alix who stares at him in surprise. "Hey Alix, surprised to see me?" He asks smirking at her.

"Well, you sure know how to make an entrance." She admits getting off her bed as the portal closes behind Randy. "Uh…"

Randy puts the Golden Tiger Claws in his jacket and runs his right hand through his hair. 'I probably should have thought this through before coming here.' He clears his throat and says, "Alright, you're probably wondering why I randomly showed up in your room through a portal."

Alix gives him a dead look. "Really? You're going to start the conversation with that?"

"What do you want me to say? That I know that you overheard my conversation with Marinette learning about her secret identity as Ladybug?" He asks rhetorically. Randy blinks when he realizes that he just broke the dam for their talk. "I probably should have worded that better."

"Yah think?" Alix asks sarcastically. She crosses her arms and says, "You just blew all the awkwardness out the river when you said that."

"I wouldn't say all of it." Randy puts his hands in his pockets and sighs, "I know you have a lot of questions about all of this. Just…I don't know. Let's just start from the beginning."

Alix shrugs, "Ok, when did you find out about Marinette being Ladybug?"

'That's not what I meant, but…' Randy sighs, "I won't tell you everything, but…"

"Why?"

"Geez girl, could you let me finish before asking another question?" Randy asks rhetorically getting Alix to put her hands up. "Look, while we did just meet earlier, you can't just demand that I give you all the information. Marinette barely trusts me with her secret, and we only know about each other's secret because of outside forces beyond our control."

"Are you talking about time travel?" Alix asks feeling more curious about the situation.

Randy sighs, "Let's just start over." Randy gestures her to sit down getting the girl to shrug and sit down on the bed. "Ok, my name is Randy Cunningham, and I come from the USA. I was chosen to become the guardian of my town by wearing the mask of the Ninja."

"Wait, ninja?"

Randy pulls the mask out of his pocket to show her what he means. "I'll put it on later for you to understand me being a ninja, but I need to finish explaining first." He sits down on Alix's office chair and crosses his arms. "I shouldn't have to explain that I've fought some villains and killer robots, but I did finally defeat my main nemesis that was tormenting the town for over 800 years."

Alix' eyes widen in surprise. "How can someone be alive for that long?"

Randy shrugs nonchalantly and says, "Eh, magic. He possessed powerful magical artifacts that turned him evil. The First Ninja sealed him up since he couldn't separate him from his power."

"That sounds a bit farfetched."

"You get used to it." Randy waves it off and continues his story. "A few months ago, my mentor told me that I was to be the next true wearer of the mask…again long story, but I do not have so much time to explain all of it."

Alix rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll probably hear about that later. Just get to the part on how you found out Marinette is Ladybug."

"Some people were being attack, and my hero friend, Phantom, invited Ladybug along to help us take care of someone who was controlling people with one of the magic balls my nemesis used to have." Randy explains.

"Magic balls?"

Randy reaches into his jacket and pulls the Nomicon out. He flips through the pages and stops when he sees the Chaos Sphere. He turns the book around and points at the Chaos Sphere. "This might help."

Alix looks at the book and sees the clear orb with the green liquid inside it. "That little thing can give people magical powers."

"Yeah, but it can control you to do some evil things. I should know…I've seen happen to many times." Randy admits with a uneasy smile on his face.

"Stay away from that orb. Got it." Alix notes deciding to stay away from the Chaos Sphere.

"Anyway," Randy closes the Nomicon and puts it back in his jacket, "we fought the villain and freed the people. Phantom and Ladybug got hurt during the battle, but after the battle we met someone who could travel through time and sent us to another area in time along with another person."

"Who else joined you guys?"

"Can't tell you that, sorry." Randy admits getting Alix to give an annoyed sigh. "Sorry Alix, but I can't away other people's secrets."

Alix looks away sighing in defeat. "Fine, just continue with your story."

"When we were transported to the new area, none of us were in our secret identities. This is how Marinette and I learned about each other's identities, and trust me, she was freaking out about the situation we were in more than her identity."

"That sounds like Marinette." Alix admits. She leans back on her bed and rubs her eyes with her right index finger and thumb. 'This is definitely way more complicated than I thought.'

"How are you taking it? You know, finding out Marinette is Ladybug."

Alix stares up at the ceiling with her arms resting on the bed thing about what he means. "I…It's still too fresh on my mind. The biggest hero most of Paris looks up to is…is my classmate." She leans up and asks, "What did you think when you saw her without the mask?"

Randy shrugs, "Don't know. I was more worried about them learning about my identity. Once that dropped, all I saw was someone who was on edge about us learning her identity. We had lunch learned a bit about each other, and I might have gotten her to play some video games before we fought the guy who we were supposed to stop from killing some family."

"Wait what?"

Randy puts his hands up in defense. "Don't ask about it. Marinette hates it when I bring up how good she is with video games, and well…time got reverted back to normal like the event never happened." He flips the chair around and rests his arms on the top of the back of the chair. "We were the only ones who remember the event and have decided to keep in touch if anything came up."

"Sounds like you guys had a crazy adventure."

Randy shrugs, "Eh, I've had crazier things happen, but that's another story."

Alix thinks of what she should ask next and goes over what Randy just told her. 'Marinette is Ladybug and fears that her secret can get out when people learn of her identity. Why is she scared of us learning her identity? It's not like…oh…' Her thoughts stop when she realizes why Marinette never tells anyone. 'She keeps it a secret because Hawkmoth could akumatize anyone she's close to. Now I have to be careful and not get akumatized again.'

"Are you alright?" Randy asks raising an eyebrow noticing how quiet she is.

Alix looks over at Randy with worry sketched on her face. She looks away and mutters, "I don't know. On one hand I'm starting to understand why Marinette keeps it a secret, but…" She trails off unsure of what she should say.

Randy rubs the back of his neck and says, "How about we talk about it later? Maybe then you might be able to think about what you want to ask."

Alix shakes her head. "No, I…" She stops when she realizes that she has nothing to argue with him about. 'I haven't told him about my future self, coming to tell me not to tell Marinette. What else happened before she showed up?' "Why were you and Marinette arguing earlier?" She asks when she remembers hearing them arguing over some past things.

'Should have seen that one coming.' "The argument was more about me trying to get through to her brain for her to understand the situation that she's in with one of her team members." Randy admits not revealing too much.

"Oh, Chloe…" Alix mutters realizing who and why they were arguing.

"Who?"

"Chloe Bourgeois, she's the one that you guys were arguing about. She's the mayor's daughter and the daughter of a fashion artist. While I'm not one for fashion, her parents make her a powerful figurehead. The downside is that she is a total snob and does not like anyone outside of those that make her look better."

"Ah, one of those people." Randy mutters already not liking Chloe. "I'm starting to see why Marinette questions Chloe being a hero."

Alix shakes her head. "Sadly, there is more too it." Randy raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, Chloe got her hands on one of the Miraculous and transformed in front of everyone revealing to be known as the hero Queen Bee."

"She showed off and almost made herself look like a villain, right?"

"Yeah, she screwed up, and Hawkmoth akumatized her. She proved herself later, but Hawkmoth got a new partner called Mayura or something like that."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?"

Alix pulls her phone out and brings up the Ladybug page of the latest news. "My classmate keeps everyone updated with the Ladyblog. It's not that hard to figure out what has been happening in her fights."

"Wow, she's one lucky superhero." Randy smirks finding that Marinette was living the hero life.

Alix shrugs and sets her phone down on the bed. "Maybe, but her issue with Chloe runs pretty deep since they've known each other for a long time."

"Do they hate each other or something?"

"Chloe hates everyone who she doesn't find 'cool' or 'awesome.' Marinette was known for being the first person who stood up to Chloe at a young age. Chloe has held a hatred for Marinette ever since even though she has tried to make amends with Chloe."

"At least she tries. I got to give her credit for that."

Alix nods, "Yeah, she tries and fails, but it's the thought that counts. She's tried so many things to get Chloe to stop hating her, but the only person she listens to is Ladybug."

"Maybe I should try to talk to her."

Alix gives Randy a dead look. "Don't even joke about that."

"Who says I was joking?"

Alix rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Good luck with that. She won't listen to you."

"We'll see about that." Randy glances at the clock noticing the time and gets off the chair. "Well, I better get going."

"Already? We've only been talking for a few minutes." Alix reminds him.

Randy shrugs, "That might be so, but it's getting late, and I have a best friend who made plans for a movie marathon tonight."

"Sounds cool."

Randy scrunches his face in disgust. "Not really, he wants us to watch the Grave Puncher movie trilogy. I love the Grave Puncher video games, but the movies are terrible after the first movie had to be rewritten after some incident that destroyed the film."

"Did the incident involve you?"

Randy smiles nervously, "Eh…ah…I mean…yeah." He deflates in defeat knowing that he had some part in ruining the movie. Alix smirks as Randy pulls the Golden Tiger Claws out. "Anyway, I better get going."

Randy pulls his hand up but stop when he hears, "Hey Randy…" Randy turns to Alix who was making an uncomfortable face. "Could we talk about this another time? I still have a lot to ask."

Randy gives her a comforting smile. "Sure, it'll be the cheese. Golden Tiger Claws!" He tears open a portal and gives Alix a finger salute before jumping into the portal.

Alix watches him leave and smirks, "'The cheese,' sounds pretty corny, but for some reason it works for him." She looks out the window and frowns, "Marinette…" She lies down on her bed deciding to come up with questions to ask Randy for their future meetings. She glances at the nightstand and sees a piece of paper lying next to her phone. She gets up and grabs the paper seeing a phone number written on it. 'At least I have a way to contact him then.'

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Randy slices a wooden dummy in half with his key blade in bot hands and watches it fall to the ground while swinging the weapon around resting it on his right shoulder. "How did that look?" He asks turning to Wade who was recording and going over Randy's moves with his key blade.

"That was clean." Wade admits as he analyzes the swing's angle and slice. "Ok, should we go over what we've learned about this weapon?"

"Finally, I was wondering when you guys were going to talk about that." Howard says flailing his arms around with a bag of chips in his left hand.

"Just because they go through all of this Howard, it doesn't mean that we need to know everything about Randy's weapons." Theresa argues as she watches Randy walk over to them. "Besides you couldn't even pick it up last time you tried."

"Neither could you!" Howard argues back getting a groan from Wade.

"Could we please not argue over the trivial stuff?" Wade begs them not wanting to hear them argue. "I would like to go over the information with Randy without someone interrupting me."

"Look new guy, you don't go around and…"

"Howard, please shut up." Randy interrupts his best friend getting Howard to look at him in surprise. "He's right about you and Theresa arguing for no reason."

"But Randy, he's acting like he knows so much more than me." Howard wines to his best friend.

"That's because he does know more than you, Howard. Wade has already graduated college, and while I don't care to much for that, his knowledge over technology surpasses everyone here and is so bruce to watch." Randy exaggerates getting Howard to frown at Randy's excitement. "I know that I told you first buddy, but each of us has a role, and Wade is trying to do his role so I can improve for future fights. Do you like it when you're interrupted at something, you're good at?"

Howard puts his hand up about to retort when he realizes that his best friend's question. "Fine, you win this round Cunningham, but next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Wade mutters not sure he was okay to have Howard here.

"Yeah…no you won't, but it will be nice to see you try." Randy points out getting Howard to growl in response. "Anyway, where do you want to start?" He asks turning his attention to the tech genius.

"Let's start from what we've found out about the key blade." Wade says pulling up an image of Randy deflecting projectiles. "We've learned that you can deflect most projectiles pretty easy with it."

"Oh, don't forget about the part where you can slice through a bolder with that thing. That was so bruce!" Howard yells raising his hands up in excitement.

"Howard, I practiced slicing through vehicles with this thing multiple times." Randy points out getting Howard to look at his best friend with wide eyes.

"That just makes it even cooler, Cunningham!"

"You also don't want to forget that you can use your magic abilities with that weapon as well." Theresa speaks up getting the guys to look at her.

Wade nods, "That's true. Your fire powers work great along with it."

Randy puts the key blade out in front of him and eyes it carefully. "Yeah, it really does, but I wonder if it can combine with some of my techniques."

"Like the Ninja Air Fist?" Howard asks.

"Something like that." Randy twirls the key blade around in his right hand before making it disappear. Everyone watches with wide eyes as the weapon disappears, but Randy acts like it is normal and puts his hands in his pockets. "Anyway…why do you guys look so surprised?"

"Dude, what did you just do with your weapon?" Wade asks unsure of what he just saw.

Randy blinks unsure of what Wade means but realizes a couple seconds later when the key blade came to mind. "Oh, I thought I told you guys about that." Randy reaches his hand out and summons the key blade back into his hand. "I found this out a couple days ago. I was practicing my martial arts with Dr. Strange, and I randomly summoned my key blade in the middle of our sparring session. Dr. Strange can't find any books about the weapon, but when we learned that I could summon it, we made sure that I can do it by command which I totally can by the way." Randy ends bragging a bit with a knowing smile.

"That just made the weapon so much more bruce!" Howard yells raising his hands up excited that his best friend can summon a weapon by command instead of normally hide it.

"We're not going to use it to slice up meat to make sandwiches." Randy informs his best friend.

"I wasn't thinking that." Howard remarks narrowing his eyebrows.

"No, but you were going to."

Howard lowers his arms and shrugs, "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Anyway…" Theresa starts getting the best friend to look at her. "Have you found anything else out about your new weapon?"

"Sadly, no, but Mr. Smith did say that mastering this weapon would take time." Randy answers getting the key blade to disappear from his hand.

"In the end, we may never know when that would be." Wade points out.

Randy shrugs, "Just means that I have more ways to use this big guy." He turns his attention to Wade. "Have you found any traces of the Elemental Users I told you about?"

Wade notices Randy's change of topic and brings the map up on the screen. "Actually, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I was able to track them down to be somewhere in Europe. The bad news is that I still don't know where exactly."

"At least we got something." Randy points out glad they have narrowed down their location. "Just keep me updated when you get anything more."

"You got it." Wade gives Randy a thumbs up without looking up from the screen. He types in a couple command codes downloading satellite footage to his supercomputer and asks, "Do you have any ideas why they would be going to Europe?"

Randy frowns, "Wish I did. All I know is that they were after the Golden Tiger Claws and another Shen-Gong-Wu that gives them all the knowledge in the world."

"That narrows it down." Wade mutters sarcastically getting Randy to shrug.

"Any luck on finding those other two elemental stones?" Theresa asks.

Wade sighs, "I wish. After Randy told me about those stones, I thought they would be easy to find, but all my searches ended in dead ends. I got no anomalies, no footage, no sources…It's like they were never meant to be found in the first place."

"That's kind of the point." Randy remarks pointing out like it was super obvious.

"Let me rephrase that." Wade clears his throat and explains, "All types of energy leave some type of trace allowing you to be able to have something to follow whether it be electrical, body odor, or natural. The stones have no energy to trace since their energy is based off the planet. This allows the stones to stay untraceable since they are made up of the elements of our planet."

"You lost me." Howard says not understanding a word Wade just said. Randy smacks Howard on the side of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks turning his attention to Randy while rubbing the side of his head.

"I'll reexplain everything to you later, and the smack was for interrupting his explanation." Randy argues getting Howard to groan. Randy turns his attention to Wade. "Go ahead and finish Wade."

"As I was saying, the stones are untraceable because their energy mixes in with earth. This allows them to look like and act like normal stones. While I do find the idea of 'the chosen holder can find them' a bit farfetched, it makes logical sense why they are so hard to find in the first place."

"How have you been tracing the Elemental Users then?" Theresa asks curiously.

"When I figured out that tracing the stones was not going to work, I decided to trace any high energy anomaly that included their natural human energy."

Randy's eyes widen in surprise. "You tracked them by using their natural human structure!"

"Exactly, but the stones are able to block out most of their natural human energy. With the natural energy overpowering their human energy, it makes it almost impossible to track them until Randy or someone else finally sees them or gets a strand of their DNA." Wade explains for them to understand.

"I'm still lost." Howard points out getting Randy to groan at his best friend's simple mind.

"How about I just take you home and leave the science and computer work to us?" Randy asks feeling annoyed that his best friend was interrupting what Randy finds important to know.

"Sounds good to me." Howard answers not noticing the disdain look on Randy's face.

"I need to get home too." Theresa says as Randy pulls the Golden Tiger Claws out of the mask. "I promised mom that I would help make dinner tonight."

Randy nods, "Ok, we're still on for our date this weekend, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Theresa walks up to Randy and kisses his cheek getting a disgusted look from Howard.

Wade glances at Howard and mutters, "You really need a girlfriend."

Howard does not hear Wade's mutter and walks past Randy and Theresa. 'Why does Randy get all the cool stuff? He's the Ninja, a girlfriend, new weapons, and a new guy who can hack into anything, and what do I get?'

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Randy opens the portal and gestures Theresa to walk in which she does. Randy turns to Howard and yells, "Hey Howard, you better get here quick, or I'm not going to pay for you on our next trip to Greg's Game Hole."

'A best friend who looks out for me.' Howard finishes his thought with a small smile. "Oh, you are not going to pull that one on me, Cunningham." Howard walks to the portal and puts his hand on Randy's shoulder. "We both know that I couldn't pay for myself even if I tried."

"Howard…"

"Hm?"

"Get a job." Randy pushes Howard into the portal and hears his best friend yell in surprise and fright. Randy watches the portal close and shakes his head. He turns to Wade to see him packing up his equipment. "You need a lift to your home?"

"Yeah, I need to advance my search in hoping to find an anomaly that can help us find those Elemental Users." Wade answers and explains his reason for packing his stuff up.

"Ok, Golden Tiger Claws!" Randy opens a portal to Wade's room and says, "There you go man."

"I'll keep you posted on what I find."

Randy nods and waves as Wade leaves the training grounds through the portal. He watches the portal close and smiles, "Well, with everyone gone I might as well keep training." He hears his phone's ringtone go off in his pocket and sighs feeling a little disappointed by the interruption. He pulls his phone out to see Alix's name on the screen. He answers the call and puts the phone up to his ear. "Hey Alix, what's up?"

" _Nothing much. I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out and talk."_ Alix says as she glances out the window of her room.

"Wait really? I thought you were going to take a bit longer before calling me again." Randy remarks with a teasing grin on his face.

" _You are such a jokester, but seriously, I need something to do, and the last Akuma attack is making my friends unavailable to do anything."_ Alix explains her situation for Randy to understand. _"The fight just ended, and I'm the only one from my class who wants to hang out to do something. You get where I'm going with this?"_

Randy smirks and raises the Golden Tiger Claws. "Yeah, I do. Golden Tiger Claws!" He rips open a portal and asks, "Do you want me to come to you or vice versa?"

Alix turns her head to see a portal open a couple feet away from her. _"You are one daring person, Randy, but that portal looks fun to travel in."_

"See you in a few."

" _Agreed."_ Alix ends the call and runs into the portal with no one noticing her sudden disappearance. She goes through the portal yelling in excitement when she feels the random movement getting her blood pumped for speed. "Now this is cool!" She sees the opening on the other side and goes through the opening landing on her stomach in front of Randy.

"How was the ride?" Randy asks not losing his smirk.

Alix jumps onto her feet with a grin on her face. "It was so cool. Oh man, the absolute random movement and speed you get when moving from one place to another. It felt so cool to be moving around in there. It almost felt like I was free falling from a jet."

Randy makes a thinking face and nods understanding Alix's reason. "That actually sounds right."

Alix looks at their surroundings seeing the training dummies, targets with weapons in them, and small building behind Randy. "Randy, where exactly are we?"

"This is the training ground where I train with my weapons and skills as the Ninja." Randy explains pulling out three ninja rings. He throws the ninja rings at the farthest target and hits the middle circle on the target. "Bullseye!"

Alix looks at the ninja rings in surprise and turns her gaze back to Randy. "How did you do that?" She asks pointing back at the target.

"Lots of practice." Randy pulls out three more ninja rings and smirks, "Watch this." He throws one of the ninja rings at a higher target, jumps and spins around throwing another ninja ting at another target, and lands throwing the last ninja ring at the small target on a training dummies on the other side of the training grounds.

Alix watches all three ninja rings hit their targets on the middle circle and smirks, "Ok, show off. What else you got?"

Randy pulls out his chain-sickle and smirks, "You might want to stand over there." He points over at the building wanting her to be a good distance away for his demonstration. Alix moves to the building and crosses her arms when Randy stomps his foot on the ground. Multiple targets pop up from the ground in different locations, and Randy gets into a battle stance with the chain-sickle.

Alix raises her eyebrows surprised to see the targets pop out of the ground. "How often do you train?"

"A lot." Randy's right hand moves down to the chain and starts spinning the chain with the sickle on the end. He throws the sickle at the closest target and jumps onto his hand kicking the two targets moving up behind him. He flips forward pulling the sickle back to him from the target. He lands on the ground grips his left hand near the blunt end of the chain-sickle. He starts spinning getting the chain to fly out of his other hand having the sickle fly away from his body. He jumps onto his hand and flicks the chain-sickle back to fly under him hitting the target that moved behind him.

Randy jumps from his hand flinging the sickle at another target. He pulls the sickle back at him and switches it out with his sword and two cold balls. He throws the two cold balls at the two closest targets to Alix and deflects two shuriken coming at him. He stabs the sword into the ground and jumps onto the sword using only his right hand to balance. He throws two ninja rings at the two farthest targets and dodges multiple projectiles by switching his balance onto his feet on the handle of the sword.

Randy reaches down and grabs the handle of his sword keeping his eyes on the last four targets that were shooting the projectiles. When the targets shot their knives again, Randy jumps off his sword pulling the sword out of the ground with him. He activates his Ninja rage and lights the sword up with his fire. He throws his sword and lands on the ground watching the ground explode destroying all four targets with the fire and his sword. He walks over to the fire pulling an ice ball out of his Ninja suit. He tosses the ball into the flames freezing everything in the area and smirks when he sees the one working target completely frozen.

"Almost fell for it." Randy mutters as he picks his sword up. He turns to Alix and sees the surprised look on her face. "What do you think? Was that a good example of my skill?"

Alix moves away from her viewing spot and looks over the destroyed targets across the training grounds. "It was impressive, but it almost looked like you could do more." She admits as she walks up to him.

"I can, but I was told that I have to clean up whatever mess I make. It's not so bruce, but it makes the training worth it." Randy admits taking a small glance at the ice melting around him.

"Ah, clean up, one thing most people loath including me." Alix looks at the field again and asks, "What were those balls you threw earlier?"

"Oh, those are my Ninja balls. They come in different types of elements: fire, electric, metal, ice, bees…"

"Bees?" Alix flinches surprised he mentioned a bug in his list.

"Yeah, it's actually one of my few drawback attacks, but it does have its uses." Randy lights his hand and tosses a small fireball into the middle of the ice getting the ice to melt down into water. "Either way, I have to clean up the training grounds, but we can talk after that."

Alix looks over the training ground and raises an eyebrow when she sees barely anything damaged in the area. She turns to Randy only to see him jumping away to clean up the training ground. Alix smirks and shakes her head letting out a small chuckle at his cleaning method. 'Out of everyone I find myself needing to talk to a ninja. Don't know if that should be a good or bad thing, but I'm not complaining.'

* * *

 **1 week later**

"It's about to happen." Future Alix says as she looks at the screen in front of her, Professor Paradox, and Clockwork.

"Time is of the essence." Paradox says as the screen flicks to Wade on his supercomputer. "Young Wade has only two hours, five minutes, and 12 seconds to find them before the big fight commences."

"He'll find them." Clockwork tells them.

"I know, but sometimes, even geniuses can surprise a Time Master." Paradox points out.

"Yet Clockwork is the only Time Master who can't be fooled." Alix reminds the professor.

"Hm, good point."

* * *

Wade goes through the satellite scan and takes a sip from his drink as he pulls in the camera view of Italy. 'Finally, I got some progress. Their powers have spiked the natural flow of energy in Italy. Now to find the spike and…' The camera view zones in on the random spike of energy and stops on an open field outside of a small town. Wade zooms in to get a little closer and groans when the picture is over a year old instead of what he was looking for. "Great, might as well see the closest town or city is." He moves the camera angle and finds the sign that says 'Heatherfield.' "Heatherfield? Why would they be over there?"

Wade pulls the communicator out of his pocket and calls Randy while keeping his eyes on the big screen. Randy answers the call saying, "Hey Wade, do you have a reason for calling me when I have to get ready for my date?"

"I do actually. I just got a huge breakthrough of a massive spike of energy coming outside of a city called Heatherfield in Italy." Wade explains.

Randy raises an eyebrow not seeing the point. "Ok, I fail to see what you're…Oh, you're talking about the Elemental Users." Randy ends realizing what his tech genius was talking about. 'Wait, did he say Italy?'

"Yes, the spike of energy has been located through my satellite, and it…wait a minute." Wade sets the communicator to the side and starts typing quickly bringing up multiple energy spikes throughout the city of Heatherfield. "That's weird."

"What is it?"

"My scanner shows multiple spikes of energy coming from the city, but these spikes have been happening over time the past year and a half."

'That must be Will and her friends.' Randy thinks but does not voice it out for Wade to know. "Really?"

"Yeah, but these spikes of energy are different from the big spike." Wade tries to bring up picture of the random spikes but fails to find anything that would show why there are random spikes of energy. "I can't seem to get a picture of what has been going on."

Randy makes a confused look and raises an eyebrow. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there are no physical pictures of anything loaded up on the web. I might be able to find something in a couple hours, but I'll have to hack some high-tech satellites and government equipment to find out."

"Don't worry too much about it Wade. You just find out why they are there, and I'll see if my sensei knows anything."

"Will do." Wade hangs up and starts his search on figuring out why the Elemental Users were in Italy.

* * *

Randy watches the communicator turn off when the Nomicon goes off from inside his backpack. "Huh, I wonder what the First Ninja wants." Randy walks to his bed and sets the communicator down on it while reaching into his backpack. He grabs the Nomicon and opens it forgetting to sit down as his conscious goes into the book. His face smacks onto the book, and his body falls to the ground having him lie flat on the ground.

Randy falls through the book and lands on the ground a few feet in front of the First Ninja. "Alright, why did you call me here?"

"I overheard your conversation with your friend." First Ninja starts getting Randy to nod understanding why he was called into the book. "Fortunately, I do know why they are in Italy."

"That's great! It'll save us time on figuring out why they are over there." Randy remarks with a smile. "So why are they there?"

First Ninja sighs, "First let me tell you a story, then I'll explain the reason, and please don't interrupt me."

"I'll try."

First Ninja nods as the paper behind him changes into a city living in a drought. "A long time ago, there was a mighty empire that was suffering from a prolonged drought. Feeling pity for the people of the kingdom, the Jade Emperor's four dragons came together and used their magical abilities to bring rain to the land. However, in doing so they enraged the Emperor himself."

'That actually seems nice.' Randy thinks liking the story already.

"Sadly, the emperor was angered that they acted out of his permission and had them confined into the hearts of the four mountains. The emperor's daughter realized that the dragons were right in helping the people and argued against her father to release the dragons, but he refused to give in to his daughter. This made the daughter go and free the dragons herself and create her own brand of magic unknowingly combining her innermost soul with the dragons. It was only a little later when the dragons combined their spirits with the woman, but instead of staying with her father, she left."

"That's just sad."

"It is, but no one knew what had happened to her after that. It was only a few years later when her essence was found in the shape of a pendant known as the _**Heart of Kandrakar**_. This pendant was soon used later to protect the people of threats brought upon different dimensions that could try to destroy the worlds."

"Wait, different dimensions?" Randy asks immediately when he hears those words.

"That's another story for later Randy, and I will explain it, but we have another thing to worry about." First Ninja explains getting Randy to sigh in defeat. "The power the four dragons had were known as the four commonly known elements of the planet." The picture behind the First Ninja changes from the pendant to the four dragons from earlier. "The Elemental Users before turning into the elemental stones were known for absorbing the magic of villains who used their specific elements."

"Wait what?!" Randy yells with wide eyes.

"I know that I left that out, but the Ancient One did not want anyone to know about this ability. If anyone found out about it, they would try to find those stones after they were sealed away for their immense power, but after hearing about them going to Italy, one person came to mind when you were talking to your friend."

"Will…"

First Ninja closes his eyes and nods, "Yes, she mentioned the _**Heart of Kandrakar**_ to you guys and about her abilities as the Guardian of the veil, but if she has the heart, it must mean her friends or teammates with have the four elements."

"They're going to steal their powers." Randy summarizes as he understands of what his mentor was telling him.

"Yes, their powers will be taken, and if what your friend says is true, then you don't have much time to stop them from taking their powers."

Randy balls his hands up and makes a determined face. "Ok, I'll make sure to stop them."

Randy exits the book and moves his head up to find himself lying on the ground. 'Got what I wanted, but I don't have time to tell Wade.' He gets off the ground and grabs his phone. 'Wish I didn't have to do this, but I have to cancel my date with Theresa. She is not going to be happy about this.'

* * *

Wilhelmina Vandom or Will walks on the sidewalk with her one-year old stepbrother in her arms. She glances down at her stepbrother who was looking at different things they pass by as they were going to their destination. "Really wish mom didn't leave me to watch over you." Will mutters sadly as she carries him in her arms. She moves her stepbrother around allowing him to put his head on her left shoulder. "We're almost there William. We just need to get Hay Lin, and we'll be off to meet the others at the usual spot."

William moves his head to look at his older stepsister and giggles happily. "Wapffft." He says then spits getting Will to chuckle.

"You sure have a way with words." Will walks up to the restaurant with 2 and enters the restaurant just in time to see her friend walk into the kitchen. She walks through the main dining area and enters the back to see her friend folding her work apron. She notices her friend's dark hair just barely above her knees. "How long are you planning on having your hair that long, Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin turns to Will and gives her a big smile. "Will! Sorry for taking so long. Mom and Dad needed me to help with some of the customers." She frowns that she had to make her friend wait.

Will waves off her concern. "It's fine. I just got here to see if you're ready to go."

"I just need to grab my bag from my room, and I'll be ready to go." Hay Lin explains happy that her friend has not waited as long as she thought.

"Cool. I'll meet you outside; then we'll head out and meet with the others."

Hay Lin gives Will a mock-salute. "Sir yes sir." She says with a giggle escaping her lips a second later.

Will shakes her head with a smile. "See you in a bit." She walks out of the kitchen, and Hay Lin runs off to her room upstairs to grab her bag.

* * *

"You said they were being attacked." Phantom says as he and Ninja stand on a roof a good distance from Will.

"Did I say that?" Ninja asks. "What I meant to say was that they will be attacking Will and her friends and might be stealing her friends' powers."

"Do you even know how long it will be before they attack?" Phantom asks feeling a bit impatient that his friend pulled him out to a fight that has yet to happen.

"No, but they are close to this town, and I rather avoid a big fight in the city."

"Then why are we not confronting them?"

Ninja blinks not expecting the question and tries to come up with an excuse. "Well, I um…"

"You didn't think of it."

"No, I did think of a plan."

"Randy…" Phantom gives Ninja a dull look getting the teen to sigh in defeat.

"Ok fine, I panicked and went straight to you after calling off my date with my girlfriend. I'm telling you man. Girls do not like it when you have to call off a date for a world threat emergency."

Phantom smacks Ninja on the back of the head. "Keep your head in the game. If the attack is going to happen, you might have time to get Ladybug to help."

Ninja rubs the back of his head from the pain and nods, "Yeah…I'll do that. I'll try to keep it quick." Randy pulls the Golden Tiger Claws out and gives Phantom a salute. "See you later. Golden Tiger Claws!" He opens a portal and jumps into the portal leaving Phantom alone to watch Will and her team.

* * *

Alix stares out at the battle and watches Ladybug and Chat Noir battle another akumatized villain that their nemesis Hawkmoth created to steal their Miraculous. "At least it never gets boring around here." Alix mutters wishing she was using the Miraculous Ladybug gave to her. 'How much longer do I have to wait?' She hears a noise behind her and turns around going on guard when she sees no one. She looks around carefully but stops when she sees a small hexagon box sitting on her nightstand. "What the…?" She walks over to her nightstand and looks over the box before slowly picking it up. She opens the box and gasps when she sees the watch Miraculous resting inside the box.

The Miraculous glows brightly and temporarily blinds Alix. The glow goes off the Miraculous in a small ball, and the ball of light becomes a small blue and white bunny opening its eyes to see Alix for the first time. "Well, hello there young one." The bunny greets.

Alix uncovers her eyes and sees the bunny Kwami. "Fluff?"

"That's right! One bunny Kwami from the present time, or did we get sent to the future?" Fluff asks looking at the room for the first time. "Time travel can cause a lot of confusion."

"I'm going to go present, since we haven't officially met." Alix answers. She grabs the watch Miraculous and looks at it carefully.

"Guess that means you met the future version of us." Fluff concludes flying close to Alix's face. "Now that's out of the way, we can get to me explaining my abilities."

Alix puts the watch in her pocket and smiles, "Ok, I already saw future me use her power, weapon, and transform, but it would be nice to have a refresh."

"That just makes this easier. Your power is known as _**burrow**_ , and it allows you to travel through time which you probably know already meeting future us."

Alix gives the rabbit Kwami a thumbs up. "You got it."

"I don't have to explain what your weapon should be, but in order to transform you just need to say 'Fluff, clockwise,' but to transform back you need to say 'Fluff, counterclockwise.'"

"This is starting to seem way too cool!" Alix admits getting pumped to transform into her hero form for the first time.

"Once you use my power, you will have to feed me in order for me to recharge and for you to use my power once again."

"I have to feed you carrots, right?"

Fluff nods, "Correct, watching future us interact really helps making this easy for me to explain everything."

Alix smirks, "Well, when you got someone as cool as me, things just become a bit easier." Suddenly a portal opens in Alix's room getting both occupants to look up to see Ninja jump out of the portal. "Randy?"

"Sorry for dropping in like this Alix, but I need to see Ladybug immediately." Ninja replies as he walks to her window.

"She's in the middle of a fight with another Akuma." Alix says as she starts to grow a bit concerned. "Randy, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you Alix." Ninja looks out the window and groans quietly when he sees Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting an Akuma in the middle of Paris. "Darn it, they're out in the open, and I can't risk helping them. I don't have much time, and making myself public will only cause more suspicion."

"Maybe I can help?" Alix suggests getting Fluff to look at her with a questioning gaze.

"Doubtful, unless you have some way to fight, then I cannot risk having you come with me." Ninja points out.

"Actually…" Alix glances at Fluff and smirks getting the Kwami to feel a bit uneasy. "I do." She pulls the watch out of her pocket and puts it in front of her. "Fluff, clockwise!"

Ninja turns around to see the little bunny Kwami fly into the watch transforming it into a Miraculous. Alix swipes her right hand over her face getting a light blue and white mask to move over her eyes. She moves her hands out, and her body gets covered with a light blue and white costume with a white fluffy back on the front of her neck. She pockets the Miraculous and moves her hands over her head getting two bunny ears to pop up. She moves her hand up and grab the parasol that arrives in her hand. She swings it around ending it with the parasol open over her shoulder.

Ninja blinks a couple times feeling surprised by the sudden transformation. "You have a Miraculous?"

"Yep, and since Ladybug is busy taking care of my city, I can come and help you with whatever you need help with fighting. You also should call me Bunnyx while I'm in costume." Bunnyx points out.

Ninja sighs, "Fine, I'll let you come." Bunnyx cheers happy that she can come along to help her friend. "We don't have much time though. Golden Tiger Claws!" Ninja rips open a portal and jumps into it with Bunnyx following him both unaware of what is to come.

 **Finally! I finished this chapter! I'm just done writing for this chapter. Now I can focus on the fight, and the fight was supposed to start last chapter, but I had to build things up which was still fun.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be part 1 of the big fight, and…I'm done. R &R**


	9. Guardians under attack

**I do not own anything.**

"Do you think he'll be here?"

"He'll be here."

"What about those Xiaolin Monks?"

"If they are here, then our friend will take care of them easily."

"What's the possibility that he'll be bringing friends?"

"Don't worry Earth. The Ninja and friends won't know what hit them until it's too late."

* * *

Ninja and Bunnyx fall out of the portal onto the roof of a tall building to see Phantom holding binoculars over his eyes. "About time you got back man. Did you…" Phantom trails off when he turns his head to see Bunnyx. "Uh Ninja, who is this?"

"The name's Bunnyx. I'm an associate of Ladybug." Bunnyx answers with a grin.

Phantom looks at Ninja and raises an eyebrow. "Ladybug was busy fighting an enemy, and Bunnyx volunteered to come in her place." Ninja explains not wanting to explain that he was left with no choice.

"Ok, what can you do?" Phantom asks getting to the point noticing the parasol on Bunnyx back.

"Well, my ability is called _**burrow**_. It allows me to travel through time a couple times in order to help fix situations we get ourselves in." Bunnyx explains. 'Wish Fluff told me how many times I can go through time. Would have made the explanation easier.'

"Let me guess. After you use it, you have only five minutes left until you transform back." Phantom finishes for her.

Bunnyx rolls her eyes. "Don't have to remind me. If you fought with Ladybug, then I shouldn't have to explain the obvious."

Phantom chuckles, "Good to know." He looks out at the city and points his finger out. "I was able to watch Will and her friend head that way. I haven't taken my eyes off them until you guys got here. We should be able to continue following them to where they are going."

"Why are we following them?" Bunnyx asks raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell her?" Phantom asks glancing at Ninja.

"We have a time limit. I don't know when they'll strike, and with me not being here does not help my fear when the Elemental Users attack our friend and her team." Ninja answers as he walks up next to Phantom. "Plus, the last group they attacked got their behinds handed to them, and they were people who could manipulate the elements as well."

"What are you saying?" Bunnyx asks as she walk up to the other side of Ninja.

"What I'm saying is that these guys can manipulate their elements being thrown at them. They can't just create and manipulate their own powers, but they can absorb and redirect their elements back at them full force with no problem." Ninja explains for them. "We don't know what Will's friends can do, but what I do know is that the Elemental Users are planning on stealing their powers."

"Why do they want more power if they're already so strong?"

"So, no one can fight back with their elements." Phantom answers closing his eyes and turning his head away.

Bunnyx's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh man…"

"There might be another reason, but we don't know for sure." Phantom gives Ninja a curious glance. "All we can do is follow them and hope we can stop the Elementals from taking their magic." Ninja says not wanting them to think about the worst-case scenario.

Phantom smirks, "Let's do this then."

* * *

"Where are Will and Hay Lin? They should have been here an hour ago." A girl with blond hair hanging past the middle of her back says as she loses her patients while waiting for her friends to show up.

"Relax Cornelia, Will's mom is probably having her watch her brother again, and you know that Hay Lin has been working more at her family's restaurant." A girl, with short blue hair braided to make a small ponytail hanging on the left side of her head, says as she pushes her glasses up on her nose. "Besides, we've only been here for ten minutes."

"Yeah Corny, you can't just expect all of us to be here immediately when you say emergency meeting while we're in the middle of something." The third girl with shoulder-length, light brown hair remarks. "It makes bad judgment."

"Don't lecture me about judgment, Irma! I know that it was sudden, but it's important for everyone to be here for me to tell you guys." Cornelia explains losing her cool at Irma's joke.

"Does it have anything to do with that sudden quake we had nearby a couple hours ago?" The second girl asks raising an eyebrow.

"Actually yes, but I'll explain when the others get here." Cornelia answers but does not want to explain her full reason until everyone was here.

"Then you better get ready, because here they come." Irma says pointing behind Cornelia.

Cornelia turns around to see Hay Lin and Will, holding William, walking over to them. "Well, it's about time. What took you guys so long?"

"My dad needed me to finish some serving, and I couldn't get out of it." Hay Lin says with a sad smile. "Sorry Cornelia, but running a restaurant isn't easy."

"Mom lectured me about my grades again despite my lowest being a C and asked me to take William out with me since she wants some alone time with my stepdad." Will answers feeling her brother move to look at Will's friends. "Also, thanks for helping me with my Algebra test Taranee. It really helped pull my grade up."

The second girl, Taranee, smiles, "It was no problem Will. It helped me keep myself in gear for the test the rest of us got next week."

"Ugh, you just had to remind us." Irma mutters distastefully.

"Anyway…" Cornelia starts getting everyone to look at her, "I called you guys here to talk about the quake or more specifically what I felt after the quake."

"What did your stomach go queasy again after having something spicy?" Irma jokes getting Cornelia to glare at her.

"No, it has nothing to do with food."

"What did you feel then?" Taranee asks.

Cornelia sees each of her friend's faces wondering if she has their full attention. 'I might as well just say it. There's no other way for me to tell them anyway.' "Magic, I felt magic in the air nearly an hour after the quake happened. I know that it sounds weird, but it's the truth."

"Wait, if you felt magic, how come the rest of didn't feel it?" Hay Lin asks unsure why they did not feel the magic.

"I don't know, but I know what I felt, and I say we need to check out where the quake happened." Cornelia looks at Will who recognizes the look in Cornelia's eyes.

"What if it's a trap Cornelia? It's been done multiple times, and you know what happens to us if we make the choice of going there as a group." Will points out as William looks at something none of the girls notice.

"Look, I know that the possibility of it being a trap is…"

William starts squirming in Will's arms getting everyone to look at him. "What is it, little brother? What do you…?" Will turns her head to see three hooded figures walking up to them with each wearing a different colored robe.

"Hello Guardians, it's nice to see you." The figure in a green robe says.

"Uh, have we ever met these people before?" Irma quietly asks Taranee.

"No, I don't recognize the cloaks." Taranee answers narrowing her eyes at the figures.

"Who are you?" Will asks as William tries to hide inside of his sister's arms.

"Your exterminators!" The second figure in a red robe says before raising her hand shooting fire straight at the girls.

Irma moves in front of the team and creates a water barrier blocking the fire. She removes the water and asks, "Was that supposed to be threatening?"

"Actually, it's just the start." The first figure says raising his hand up and shooting a gust of air at Irma.

Hay Lin gets in front of Irma and redirects the air with her own air getting the blast of air to hit a tree blasting the tree to break in multiple directions. "Now you're making us a little agitated." Hay Lin remarks narrowing her eyebrows at the three figures.

Taranee, Cornelia, and Irma move next to Hay Lin while Will glances down at her brother who continues to hide his face on her chest. 'I need to get William out of here so I can help them, but I can't leave them either. Might as well transform us.' Will grabs the _**Heart of Kandrakar**_ and yells, "Guardians Unite!"

The girls transform into their guardian forms, and the four girls get into battle stances glaring at the Elemental Users. "Get your brother out of here. We'll take care of these clowns." Irma says and jokes as she and Taranee summon their elements of water and fire.

"Thanks Irma." Will flies off to make sure her brother will stay safe from the battle.

"Let's show these guys that we are not some pushovers." Cornelia says as she summons roots out of the ground grabbing the three Elemental Users.

"Allow me." The third figure in a brown robe says snapping his fingers destroying the plants before they could completely wrap him and his teammates. He slams his foot on the ground causing a huge quake getting the girls to take off into the sky.

* * *

Air sends a gust of wind getting the four girls to fly in different directions from the sudden move. Air flies up and heads straight for Hay Lin who regains her flight just in time to dodge his hand from touching her. Hay Lin sends him away with a push of air and creates a ball of air throwing it at the Elemental User. The male hits the ground and grabs the ball of air absorbing it into his body. "What?" Hay Lin mutters surprised that he absorbed her attack.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Guardian of Air." The figure remarks pulling a great force of air and wind getting her to fly straight at him. He reaches out to grab her again only for Hay Lin to repulse his current of wind and counter with a high current of wind of her own.

"Yeah, well you're about to understand that I'm not going to let you take my powers." Hay Lin counters sending a bigger push of wind at the figure but notices that he was not moving.

"It seems you still have much to learn." He snaps his fingers getting the wind to turn into normal air and sends a gust of air at her.

"I could say the same." Hay Lin sends a gust of air back at his and narrows her eyebrows. 'Something's not right.' The two gusts clash, and Hay Lin throws multiple shots of air at the enemy. 'He said something about stealing our powers, but it almost feels like he's not even trying. What are they planning?'

* * *

Taranee flies back from the force of air and regains her balance just in time to see a fireball fly right at her face. She absorbs the fireball and looks down to see the second figure standing on the ground with both of her hands pointed up at her. "Why are you doing this?" Taranee asks wanting to find out why these people were after their powers.

"We told you Guardian of Fire. We're going to be stealing your powers, and there is nothing…" The female figure flies across the park and crashes into a tree by a big ball of water. The second figure looks up to see Irma standing there with her hand reached out and open. "You…"

"Me." Irma responds shooting another ball of water with the female moving to the left to avoid the attack.

Taranee flies next to Irma and says, "Thanks for the save, but I can handle this."

"That's not why I came here Tara."

"What do you mean?"

Irma sends a giant wave of water down at the female and glances at Taranee. "You're smart enough to know what element can beat what. I'll take care of the fire lady. You should know what to do after that." Irma responds giving the genius a knowing wink.

Taranee blinks then widens her eyes when she realizes what Irma is implying. 'Thanks Irma. I'll make sure to repay you for this.' She flies off to find Hay Lin and help her fight her opponent.

Irma looks down at her opponent and sees the steam coming off the robed figure. "Ah, did little fire girl get soken wet? Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not going to be getting my friend's powers."

"You're only delaying the inevitable." The female remarks as she lights her hand with fire.

"You may think so, but I'm just a girl who doesn't see much of a threat." Irma shoots a blast of water at her opponent and watches a ring of fire appear on the ground around her opponent making the water dissipate into steam before it could reach her.

"My fire is much more powerful than it seems."

"Just like my water is colder than it seems." Irma jokes pulling water out of the air above her opponent. "How about a rainstorm?"

The female looks up to see a small cloud above her and grits her teeth realizing that the Guardian of Water is way more powerful than she thought. 'My natural element will be at a disadvantage fighting this girl. I need to push her away and get to the other girl before they could counter us completely.'

* * *

Cornelia flies back and skids to a stop looking up at the third figure as he walks his way to her. "You guys are going to regret that." She summons multiple plants and has them attack the third figure who slams his foot on the ground bringing a wall of earth up to block her attack. Cornelia smirks and has the plants go straight through the wall surprising the earth Elemental User. "You should have thought that through."

"I did." The figure slams his foot on the ground again causing to crack open and head towards her.

Cornelia wraps her opponent up with her plants then flies into the air to avoid his attack. She ties the figure up with her plants and lowers his wall to see him. "Did you truly think that would work?"

"Actually, it has." The figure responds.

Cornelia turns around to see a giant hand made of rock and dirt and rolls her eyes. She stops the hand with her telekinesis and breaks it apart leaving the rocks in the air. She looks back down at the figure and smirks, "Nice try."

The figure breaks out of the plants and snaps his fingers getting the rocks to explode into multiple pieces. "It is, isn't it?"

Cornelia looks at the rocks and flies away not wanting to get hit by the multiple little chunks of rocks. She feels some of the little rocks hit her but shakes them off as she avoids most of the attack. "Did you really think that would work?" She grabs the figure with her telekinesis and throws him into a tree getting him to grunt.

'Great, she has telekinesis.' The man sourly thinks. 'The one ability that can counter my attack with little effort. Probably should have gone after different girls to gain an advantage over them. Of course, the leader and the Guardian of Water would still be a problem.' He slams his foot on the ground getting four boulders to appear around him in midair. He throws one boulder after the other at her and repeats the process a second time with four more boulders.

'This is getting annoying.' Cornelia grabs the first boulder with her telekinesis and uses it to block the second boulder as she brings up a giant plant to grab and block the other boulders coming at her. She makes a plant wrap around the left leg of her opponent and has the plant throw him away from her. 'I need to regroup with the others.'

* * *

Hay Lin looks down at her opponent with air traveling around as mini tornados in her hands. "You are starting to make me lose my patience." Her opponent says as he forms a gale of wind around him.

"Good, because I'm just getting started." Hay Lin throws her mini tornados at her opponent and turns invisible getting him to raise an eyebrow under his hood.

"That won't work." He jumps in a different direction from where she was avoiding the mini tornados. He flips around and swings his foot sending a slice of air having Hay Lin to turn visible and block the attack with her air. "I can feel the vibrations of your wings."

Hay Lin glares at her opponent and mutters, "Thanks for the tip." She reaches her hand out and starts removing the air around him.

"What are you doing?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Setting up a stage." The male turns around and gets hit with a blast of fire sending him away from Hay Lin and straight through a tree.

Taranee flies next to Hay Lin and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's been hard for me to get a solid hit on him, but now, we should be able to win this." Hay Lin and Taranee land and glare at their opponent as he gets on his feet. "Do you really want to continue doing this? This could end peacefully if you just turn yourselves in."

"When has a villain ever taken the easy way?" Taranee sarcastically remarks.

The male chuckles, "She's right, but I guess that we've been prolonging this long enough." He grabs the top of his robe and yells, "Full power release: Air!"

Air's two teammates smirk under their robes and grab the top of their robes. "Full power release: Fire/Earth!" They yell.

Air throws his robe off revealing himself in a black ninja suit with green lines running down the sides of his arms and legs and a few blonde strands of hair hanging out the front of his head. He looks at the girls with his green eyes and disappears from his spot. He reappears behind Taranee, kicks her on the back and swings around sending a force of air at Hay Lin. Taranee and Hay Lin fly forward and crash onto the ground surprised by the sudden movement that he just did. "What was that?" Taranee asks not sure what has just happened as she gets back on her feet while rubbing her back from the pain.

Hay Lin gets back on her feet and narrows her eyebrows. "What have you done?"

Air smirks under his mask. "It's quite simple actually. I released my full power." He disappears again and punches Taranee in the stomach with a gust of wind adding for the effect of knocking her away from him and Hay Lin.

"Taranee!" Hay Lin takes one step but stops when a blast of wind goes in front of her.

"Sorry to disappoint you Guardian of Air, but I came here with one thing in mind, and I will be getting it. You might not want to blink though."

Hay Lin raises an eyebrow and blinks unconsciously finding Air right in front of her with his fist brought back. She feels a punch of air hit her in the gut getting her to lose her breath from the sudden attack. She flies back straight into a tree and groans in pain of the sudden force. Hay Lin slides down the tree and lands on her feet trying to keep herself standing. She looks at Air and grits her teeth as he walks to her. She flaps her wings and winces realizing that he damaged her body enough to make flying hurt. She tries to ignore the pain and fly away but finds herself unable to move with him forcing the pressure of air on her.

"Such a disappointment. It seems you can't take my serious attacks." Air grabs Hay Lin by her neck and smirks, "It looks like I win."

* * *

Fire removes her robe revealing her red ninja suit with black and yellow stripes running down the arms and legs and auburn hair wrapped in a ponytail going just below the neckline. She lights her hands up and disappears in a flash of fire surprising Irma. Irma looks around then puts up a field of water blocking the fireballs coming at her from multiple spots. "Great, that's exactly what I need to deal with." Irma mutters as she fills the field up surrounding herself in water.

Fire stops her barrage attack and narrows her eyebrows at Irma. 'What is she up to?' She teleports to the force field of water and sees Irma glowing. "Not on my watch." She pulls out four throwing stars and throws them into the field of water hoping they would reach Irma, but the water stops the metal before it could make it halfway. 'Great, she's powering herself up and protecting herself. I might as well go find the Fire Guardian before this one realizes that I left.'

Fire moves off into the forest and smirks when she sees Taranee crash into a tree. Taranee gets back on her feet wincing at the pain on her back. "This is getting ridiculous." Taranee mutters distastefully.

"I wouldn't say that." Taranee turns her head to see Fire in her ninja attire and widens her eyes in surprise. "Now I can finish what I came to do."

Taranee lights her hand up and mutters, "You're not going to get my powers."

"That's not up to you." Fire teleports behind Taranee and kicks the girl on the back. She grabs the girl's and smashes her into the ground getting the girl to groan in pain. "How does it feel to be taking physical hits?"

Taranee grits her teeth. 'Why does it feel like I'm getting pushed around here? I need to rethink my strategy and fast.' She teleports behind a random tree and hisses in pain. 'So much for trying to get us to fight other elements.'

"Now that's not very nice Guardian. You know it's impossible for you to hide from me. I can feel you flame no matter where you go."

Taranee teleports to another spot away from her opponent and uses her telepathy to talk to her friends. _Will, where are you? We're getting our butts handed to us._

 _I'm on my way. I got someone to watch William for me, and trust me, it's not going to be someone you think it is._ Will responds through the link.

 _You might want to hurry it up then, because I don't know how much longer any of us can handle this._ Taranee groans in pain hating the fact that she took too many physical hits from two of her enemies.

"Now, now Guardian of Fire, you can't stay hidden from me for long." Fire says while Taranee winces from the pain on her back and stomach. "I can feel your heat signature."

'Oh no…' She teleports to another tree on her feet not sure that she should try to stay hidden or try to fight. "Why do you want my powers?" She asks deciding that she needs to stall long enough for Will to com and help them.

"It's actually pretty simple." Fire responds appearing in front of Taranee surprising the Guardian. She grabs Taranee by the neck and lifts her up getting her to gasp for air. "We're going to make sure that the Ninja can no longer oppose our power."

* * *

Earth throws his robe off revealing him in a black ninja suit with yellow and brown stripes running down the sides of his legs and arms. He slams his foot on the ground surrounding Cornelia with multiple rocks. Cornelia looks at the rocks then down at her opponent. 'What was that just now?' She thinks as he moves his right hand. She moves back avoiding the first rock and reaches her hand out to shift the ground under Earth, but Earth moves a rock hitting Cornelia on her back.

"You really should pay better attention." He snaps his fingers getting the rocks to come at her from multiple directions at different times.

Cornelia growls and stops all the rocks with her Geokinesis. "Enough of this!" She throws the rocks at Earth and flies onto the ground slamming her feet making the ground quake around her.

"Neat." Earth snaps his fingers getting the quake and the rocks to stop moving. He flashes in front of Cornelia and slams his right fist, covered in dirt and rocks, into her gut getting her gasp in surprise. "Just not quick enough."

Cornelia flies through two trees and tumbles across the ground getting her to groan in pain. She pushes her body back onto her feet thinking, 'What was that? Why did he…He released his power. He's been going easy on me this whole time.' She realizes not liking the idea of being underestimated. 'I can't let him touch me again.' She hears a breeze behind her and activates her telekinesis stopping Earth from moving behind her. "Got you." She turns around and slams her foot down getting a giant rock to shoot up hitting Earth in the stomach.

Earth grunts in pain and flies through multiple trees when Cornelia sends him away with the rock. 'Ok, that's still annoying to deal with.' He thinks and flips around getting his feet to stay on the rock. He releases her control on the rock and shoots towards her getting his other hand covered with dirt and rocks. 'Let's see you handle this Guardian of Earth.' He kicks off the rock at her and slams his hands onto the ground sending a wave of dirt and rocks at Cornelia.

Cornelia stops the rock from reaching her and groans when she sees the wave of dirt and rocks coming at her. 'Of course…' She flies up but stops when Earth grabs her left ankle.

"Nice try." He slams her onto the ground and flashes behind the wave of earth as it goes over Cornelia. He stops the wave above Cornelia and walks over to the buried guardian.

Cornelia pushes her head out of the ground and tries to move the rest of her body. "Come on. I can't stay here."

"I wouldn't try moving." Earth says as he crouches down in front of her. Cornelia looks up at Earth with hate in her eyes. "I'm keeping the force of gravity to be three times stronger than the average body can take. It's pretty simple to understand what could happen if you try to escape."

"Why are you doing this?" Cornelia asks hating her situation.

"We need more power, and your power is just what we need." Earth grabs the top of Cornelia's head and smirks under the mask. "You lose Guardian of Earth."

* * *

"It looks like I win." Air says as he starts draining Hay Lin of her magic.

"Fights not over yet." Someone says punching Air in the face making him let go of Hay Lin and fly straight into a different tree.

Hay Lin coughs from the sudden air going into her body and tries to regain her sense of what just happened. She looks up to see Phantom floating and glaring at where he punched Air. She coughs a couple more times getting him to look at her worryingly. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'll be better, thanks." Hay Lin responds as she starts to regain her breath. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

Phantom looks at Air who gets back on his feet and says, "I'll explain later. Right now, we got some people to stop."

Hay Lin looks at Air and tries flapping her wings only to wince in pain. "Right…" 'Wish it didn't hurt to fly though.'

Air sees Hay Lin wince and chuckles, "Well, it seems the Guardian of Air needs protecting, but it won't matter. In the end, your powers will be mine."

"We'll see about that." Phantom remarks taking a couple steps forward.

"Indeed, we shall." He flashes in front of Phantom with his fist pulled back and swings his fist through Phantom's stomach. He sends a push of air out and smirks at Hay Lin who was staring at the situation in surprise. Air moves to his normal position and says, "Now where were…"

Phantom punches Air in the stomach and mutters, "You should check to make sure that you actually hit something." He pushes Air away from the two of them and makes his hands glow green with his ecto-energy.

Air slides on the ground and stops a few feet from the pair grunting at the pain. 'What was that? My fist should have hit him, yet it missed. I felt the impact but got no results.' "Who are you?" Air asks narrowing his eyebrows at Phantom.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Phantom." Phantom says with a grin growing on his face. 'Spiderman is so not going to be happy with me.' "I just happen to be in the area when I heard about some people coming here to steal someone's power."

"Ninja…" Air mutters distastefully. 'Great, our main problem is here, and we haven't even started to obtain their powers.'

"Oh, I see you know my friend." Phantom makes his hands glow brighter. "Good, this will make things easier for us."

"Indeed, it does." He flashes in front of Phantom and sends a gust of wind at him, and Phantom counters by making an ecto-field around him and Hay Lin.

"Can you fight?" Phantom asks her.

"Sort of. It hurts if I try to fly though." Hay Lin responds wincing when she tries to flap her wings again.

"Then you worry about getting away from here."

"What about you?" Hay Lin asks worry shown on her face.

"I can handle things here." Phantom expands his ecto-field getting Air to feel a shock coming from it as it got closer to him.

Air jumps back a few feet and creates a force of wind in each hand. 'Just great, his forcefield can shock people if we try to touch it. Guess that means I'm forced to use my other attacks.'

Phantom drops his ecto-field and shoots his ecto-blast at Air getting the man to duck and fire two balls of air at Phantom. Phantom creates a flat green square and deflects both balls of air back at Air who pushes them to the side without a second thought. Air starts throwing multiple balls of air at Phantom who widens the square deflecting every ball of air back at his opponent. Phantom releases his energy and turns intangible allowing the rest of the attacks to go through him. Phantom gives Air an amused look and asks, "Is this seriously all you got?"

Air balls his hands up and mutters, "If normal attacks can't hurt you, guess that means I have to tap into my magic reserves." He punches the air sending a fist of air at Phantom who blocks it with an ecto-wall. He sends a big rush of wind at the two, and Hay Lin gets in front of the wall pushing the wind away from them.

Phantom removes his ecto-wall and moves next to Hay Lin making his hands glow light blue. "I thought I told you to go." He says as he raises his right hand at Air.

"I was going to, but…" Hay Lin redirects the wind coming at them, and Phantom counters shooting ice at Air who turns into air to avoid the attack. "…he's going to find a way to avoid fighting you to get my powers."

"How long have you been at this?" Phantom creates an ice sword and stabs it into the ground getting the area around them to freeze.

"Uh, I think its almost been two or three years now." Hay Lin sends a gust of wind at Air making him feel the cold chill and almost fly away from the combined attack.

Air makes himself solid and grits his teeth. 'This is getting me nowhere.' He throws another ball of air then jumps to the side avoiding the ice coming at him.

"Makes sense, but what happens if he defeats us?" Phantom asks her as he redirects the ice to go after Air.

"Then we're doomed. Also, when did it get cold all of a sudden?" Hay Lin looks down noticing the ice surrounding them. "Wait, did you do this?" She asks looking at her ally in surprise.

"Focus, I'll explain everything after this fight is over." Phantom makes spikes pop out around Air getting the man to grit his teeth.

'How much control and power does this guy have? Ice is supposed to be a sub-element not a primary. I need to step up my game, or I'll actually lose to these two.' Air sends a pulse of air out and shatters the ice around him. "I've had enough of this!" The wind starts moving around the three of them getting Hay Lin to glance around the area.

"Uh, Phantom…"

"Relax, I can handle this." Phantom shoots an ice beam at Air and widens his eyes as it goes through the villain. "Uh, did my attack just go through him?"

"Yep."

"Can you do that?"

"No."

Phantom nods, "Ok then, guess there is only one thing to do."

"What's that?" Hay Lin asks curious on what his plan is.

"To escape while he's in deep concentration."

Hay Lin stares at him for a few seconds as she processes the words. "Wait, you mean we run? We can't just leave someone like him alone. He can hurt people and…"

"You're his target. If we move now, he'll just be wasting energy trying to stop us." Phantom points out before Hay Lin could make another excuse for them not to leave. "Plus, if you haven't noticed, the wind is starting to look like a tornado."

Hay Lin looks around and gasps realizing he's right. "How do we get out of here?"

Phantom grins and grabs her shoulder. "Let's just say my name is not just for show." He turns them intangible and goes through the ground getting the Guardian of Air to blink in surprise and confusion.

"I have so many questions."

Air sees them go through the ground and grits his teeth. 'Oh great, his name isn't just for show. He can phase through things.' He releases his magic having the air around him turn back to normal. "So much for an easy task. Luckily, the battle isn't over yet." He pulls a phone out of his pocket and brings it up to his ear. "This is Air. Time to go to plan B."

* * *

Taranee feels her magic start to drain when someone yells, "Quintessence!" Electricity flies down and hits Fire straight on.

Fire flies back and hits a tree grunting at the force of the attack. She looks up as Will lands in front of Taranee. "Will…" Taranee groans in pain.

"I'm here Taranee." She has electricity run off her hands and narrows her eyes at Fire. "You worry about getting out of here and healing up."

"But none of us can heal."

"Rest your body then. We can't let you get captured and lose your magical powers to this woman."

Taranee sighs wincing in pain from her stomach. "Alright, just beat her for me."

Will smirks, "You got it." Taranee teleports away leaving the two opponents alone on the field. "Now, do you mind explaining to me why you chose to attack my team now and in the middle of the city, or do I have to make you talk?"

Fire teleports in a flash of fire a few feet away from Will and answers, "That's none of your concern Guardian."

"Well, I'm making it my concern. So, start talking!" Will yells not liking the fact that her friends were being defeated by the Elemental Users.

Fire chuckles, "Oh please, you really think that…ugh!" Will buries her fist into Fire's gut surprising the Elemental.

"You attack my friends…" She pushes Fire through a tree and watches Fire slide across the ground. "Try to steal their powers…" She walks over to Fire who tries to stand up from the sudden pain Will gave her body. "And try to avoid answering a simple question."

"Oh please, spare me the chitchat Guardian. Attacking you and your friends would have been a piece of cake." Fire counters as she gets on her feet. "We're only afraid of one person, but he's not here. Which means that I don't have to worry about our plans being foiled by a little girl like you."

Will rolls her eyes. "Where have I heard that before?" She mutters sarcastically. The electricity sparks off her hands, and she points her hands at Fire. "I won't allow you or your friends to steal my friends' powers."

"It won't matter. I can feel her heat signature." Will narrows her eyebrows. "Wherever she goes, I can just teleport straight to her."

"Then why are you still here?"

Fire chuckles, "Almost no one can give us a good fight. The last good fight we had was over two hundred years ago, and we killed him." Will grits her teeth in anger. "Once this fight is over, I'll have to kill you, but I might keep you alive just to fight you again and again."

"You're nuts lady!" Will disappears in a flash of electricity, and Fire disappears in a flash of fire. They reappear in front of each other with their right fists connecting.

"Not crazy, I just enjoy a good fight." Fire admits.

The two opponents jump away and throw their elements at each other. Will's lightning cuts through the fire and hit Fire getting the electricity to go through her body. "They're the same thing."

Fire burns the electricity out of her body and teleports behind Will with her right hand covered in fire. "Not really." She swings her fist but find her fist going through Will's body. "What?"

Will turns around and smirks, "Got you." She grabs Fire's arm and flips the warrior over sending an electric shock through the Elemental's body.

Fire swings her legs out under Will getting the Guardian to fall on her back and flips back onto her feet. She throws multiple fireballs at Will who jumps back avoiding the onslaught of fireballs. Will puts an electric forced field in front of her to block the fireballs that Fire is throwing at her and pushes electricity through the field to shoot out at Fire. Fire moves to her right then ducks to avoid the electricity and mutters, "I can't let this battle go much longer. I still need to steal the Guardian of Fire's power."

Fire teleports behind Will and swings her foot to land on top of Will's head, but Will moves her force field to cover her entire body and hears Fire's foot hit the electrical field. Fire jumps back and shivers feeling the electricity running through her foot. "Did you seriously think that would have worked a second time?" Will asks as the force field disappears.

Fire lights her feet up and smirks as the fire starts making the area around her go up in flames. "Truthfully, I was getting frustrated with your electricity. Now that the forest is on fire, I can enhance my flames." Fire makes a giant fireball getting Will to take a step back in surprise.

'Where's Irma when you need her?' Will thinks knowing that her situation just got a little more complicated.

* * *

Earth starts absorbing Cornelia's magic when a giant fist made of water comes out and hits his body. He flies through the forest, and Cornelia turns her head to find Irma inside a giant water titan. "No one messes with my friends!" Irma says watching Earth fly through multiple trees before stopping himself with a rock wall.

Cornelia pulls herself out of the ground and gets on her feet looking at Irma in surprise. "Since when could you do that?!"

"Does it really matter right now?" Irma asks giving Cornelia a dull look. "We got bigger things to worry about."

Earth slams his foot on the ground getting multiple boulders and rocks to surround him. He puts his hands behind his back and sends the rocks and boulders at the two Guardians. Irma punches the ground with the giant hand sending a giant wave of water at the boulders, and Cornelia creates a wall of dirt and rock to block the rocks that Irma's wave does not catch. "Please tell me you got a plan."

Irma makes a face. "Wish I did."

"Why do I even bother?" Cornelia mutters not liking their current situation. "Do you think we can regroup with Hay Lin and Taranee and come up with a plan?"

"Maybe, but do you think we could do that if someone like him is attacking us?"

"You should learn to keep the chitchat as little as possible." Earth says getting both girls to turn around to see giant rocks coming at them.

Irma deactivates her giant form and makes the water head towards Earth. Earth puts up a boulder to block the attack, and Cornelia stops all the rocks before they could hit the two Guardians. She sends them back at Earth and asks, "What do you think we should do then?"

Irma creates a water sword and says, "You go find Hay Lin and Taranee."

"What about you? You don't seriously think I'm going to leave you to take care of him, do you?"

"That's not the point." Irma and Cornelia watch the dome of rock and dirt open with Earth walking through. "I know you can still fight, but we don't know if Hay Lin and Taranee are doing alright."

"You two won't be doing anything." Earth raises his right hand and starts increasing the gravity on the girls getting them to feel the pressure. Cornelia and Irma get into battle stances while trying to make it look like they were not being affected by his gravity. "Cute, but your bravery won't help you."

Suddenly a chain comes up and ties Earth around his waist. He looks down just as he gets pulled out of the area of dirt and rock leaving two surprised Guardians. Earth struggles to brake out of the chain but gets hit on the back of the head from Ninja. Earth hits the ground hard, and Ninja releases Earth from the chain-sickle. "How's it going Earth? I see you still love kissing the ground." Earth punches the ground, and Ninja jumps back avoiding the rock coming out of the ground. "Geez, if that's how you react to a joke, I would hate to be the guy you hate."

Earth gets off the ground and glares at Ninja. "Ninja…why am I not surprised to see you here?" Earth mutters distastefully.

Ninja shrugs, "Don't know, but let's just have some fun and make you guess. I do like a good challenge."

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Earth snaps his fingers, and Ninja jumps back avoiding four rocks from trapping him inside.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Smoke bomb!" Ninja throws a smoke bomb down and disappears from Earth's view.

Earth looks around carefully and chuckles, "You do know that I can feel where you are the moment you move."

"Hard not to forget, but there is only one problem."

Earth raises an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

Earth turns around and puts a rock in front of him blocking the fire balls coming at him. He puts a rock behind him blocking more fireballs coming at him and narrows his eyebrows as he makes a rock appear on both sides of him blocking more incoming fireballs. "You make yourself an easy target." Ninja answers slamming his heel on top of Earth's head.

Irma and Cornelia run into the forest to find Ninja standing in front of Earth laying on the ground face first. "Who's the guy in the black and red ninja suit?" Irma asks raising an eyebrow as she makes the water sword disappear.

"Why are you asking me? I never met him before." Cornelia retorts crossing her arms.

Earth pushes his body up only to get slammed back into the ground with Ninja's foot. "Why does it always feel too easy for me to defeat you?" Ninja asks.

"Probably because your powers allow you to dominate his despite the power level." A figure says getting Ninja and the Guardians to look at the new arrival.

"Who are you?" Ninja asks the new arrival noticing the man was wearing body armor.

The man smirks, "Ah Ninja, I know it has been almost six hundred years since we last met, but that holder doesn't seem as strong as you are."

Ninja's eyes widen realizing what the man was talking about. 'He knows about the secret of the mask being handed down.' He reaches into the suit and pulls his Sai out gripping them in his hands. "What do you know about the mask?"

"A whole lot more than you realize, but I'm not here to lecture you." The man moves in a flash of speed, and Ninja blocks the kick to his stomach and punch to his head. "You're faster as well. That's good." He pushes Ninja away and smirks, "This might not be as boring as I thought."

Ninja stumbles back and puts his Sai away. He gets into a battle stance and narrows his eyes. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"My name…is Chase Young." Chase Young reveals before running at Ninja expecting a better fight than the last mask holder he met.

* * *

Bunnyx stands on top of a roof with William in her arms unsure of what to do with the one year old. "Why in the world did they leave you with me? I could be out there fighting and looking cool, but here I am stuck babysitting some kid for someone I don't even know." She mutters hating the fact that her first time on the field was not what she was hoping for.

William stares out at where his sister has gone feeling the magical energy that she is letting out but is too young to completely understand what is going on. He looks up at Bunnyx and smiles when he sees her fluffy ears. He reaches up to grab her ears when someone says, "Come on man. We need to take these adults to the prison so we can lure the Guardians out."

Bunnyx turns her head in the direction of those words and looks down to see young kids load a truck with adults and children. "Why do we have to take the children as well? I thought we were going to recruit them into our operation." Another kid asks.

"Not so loud you idiot. We don't need the world to know about our operation." The first kid says as the last adult gets loaded into the truck. "Get this truck to the base. Once we get there, we'll worry about getting those 'Guardians' to come to us to destroy them."

"Will…" Bunnyx mutters realizing they were talking about the girl and her friends. 'They're after Will, but why? They kept themselves hidden from public knowledge according to Randy, but…wait, why are kids kidnapping adults to hurt Will?'

"Let's get going." Bunnyx watches them enter their makeshift vehicles and leave the area and follows them from the rooftops keeping William safely tucked in her arms.

William watches the vehicles with worried eyes and glances at Bunnyx making a worried noise getting the girl to sigh. "I know William." She jumps across the gap between the roofs and continues her chase after the vehicles. "I'll have to see what I can do, but this…my first mission has to be done on my own."

* * *

Older Alix watches the screen with sadness in her eyes. 'I'm sorry younger me, but what you are about to go through is necessary for you to get better.' She closes the screen and exits the time room not wanting to see or feel a repeat of what she went through in her past.

 **Oh man, I finally got this chapter done. I have had this big fight planned for nearly a year, and the battle for Bunnyx is going to be a tough one. I literally had to watch most of W.I.T.C.H. to get an idea of their battle styles, and it is not fun since my original plan was for them to get their behinds handed to them only to find out they're not weak or wimpy. This works out for me since it makes the battle scenes last longer, but my basic knowledge on fighting styles were easy to work with for Will and Irma, since their powers are the easiest to write.**

 **Anyway, the battle is now Ninja vs. Chase, Will vs. Fire, and Phantom vs. ?.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and R &R.**


	10. A losing battle

**This took a bit longer than intended, but it is done now. I do not own anything.**

A truck and multiple makeshift vehicles move down the road, and no one pays any attention to the vehicles as they go through the city. The vehicles enter a parking garage and stop in the middle of the parking garage. The floor starts lowering with all five vehicles, and Bunnyx watches as the floor goes down into a secret base that should not be there. The floor closes above the vehicles, and Bunnyx goes through the entrance holding William against her chest. She lands on top of the truck and lowers her body to avoid being seen by the kids in the other vehicles.

William makes a small noise of complaint from her chest getting her to shush him. "I know you're uncomfortable William, but I need you to hold on until we are hidden." Bunnyx whispers to him. "Trust me. If your parents are amongst them, then we'll get them out of there." 'I should have called Randy and the others to help.' She looks around trying to see if there is a place for her to hide. 'I have no idea what to do.' "I am so screwed." She mutters distastefully.

The ground stops moving, and Bunnyx notices the jail cells in front of the vehicle. "Let's get the adults into the cells and start the plan to get those teens here." The leader orders the kid agents. He exits the truck and walks to the cells not noticing Bunnyx trying to hide herself on top of the truck.

"Yes sir!" The children salute and start unloading the parents out of the truck to their cells.

"What about the children, sir?" A kid asks with two other kids behind him each holding another kid of the kidnapped families.

"Put them in a different cell away from their parents. We're going to need all the leverage against those Guardians." The leader instructs them.

"You got it sir!" The kid salutes before taking the two kid soldiers to put the two young family members in another cell.

The leader turns to the other kids loading the adults into their cell not seeing Bunnyx jumping away and hiding in a hall opposite of the kidnappers. She goes down the hallway and enters the first door she sees. She notices the cleaning supplies and sighs in relief before entering the room with the door closing behind her. She pulls William away from her chest and mutters, "I'm sorry William, but it was necessary." William makes a small noise and pouts at her. "I know, but I got other things to worry about, and you are one of them." Bunnyx sighs, 'What to do, what to do…?' She starts thinking of a way to fight them when an idea comes to her mind. 'Marinette…' She moves her hand around in a circle and pulls the power into her hand. "Burrow!"

A portal appears in front of her and William, and the boy smiles and claps happily as they go through the portal. 'I hope this works.' She exits the portal and finds herself in Marinette's room where Marinette was talking to her best friend Alya.

"I don't know Alya. This seems a little too…" Marinette trails off when she sees Bunnyx enter her room. "What in the…?"

Alya turns her head and grins, "Ooh, who is that? Is she a new superhero? I wonder what miraculous she has on her and her hero name is."

Marinette gets off her bed and looks down at Bunnyx. "Um, is there something I can help you with, uh…Miss?" She asks not wanting to reveal to Alya that she already knows who the hero is.

"My name is Bunnyx, and I'm sorry for dropping in like this Marinette, but there is something I need you to do for me." Bunnyx tells her.

'Why does Bunnyx need me to do something for her? Did future me get into trouble or something?' Marinette walks down the steps from her bed and heads up to Bunnyx. "What is it that you need me to do?"

Marinette and Alya hear a small giggle and look down to see William trying to reach and grab Bunnyx's ears. "As you can see, I need you to watch over William for me while I help take care of a threat."

Marinette looks at Bunnyx then at William who was now looking at Marinette with a confused face. "Why are you coming to me for this? Isn't there someone else who could watch him? I'm just a normal girl at a bakery." Marinette tries to explain not sure if it was a good idea for her to watch a little boy she does not know.

"I know, but the situation is bad, and we need someone that we can trust to watch him." Bunnyx hands William to Marinette getting William to tilt his head getting a small 'aw' from Alya. "Please watch William for me until I get back."

Marinette sighs and pulls William to her chest. "Ok, just make sure everything is alright when you come to get him." She answers giving Bunnyx a small warning in her words but makes it sound like it's a part of her normal speech.

"Thank you, Marinette. We'll make sure you are given a gift of gratitude when the battle is over." Bunnyx creates a portal and gives Marinette an assuring smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The girls watch Bunnyx leave through the portal and turn their attention to the one-year old who is staring at Marinette unsure of who she is. "Well, that just happened." Alya jokes.

"Really not the time Alya." Marinette reminds her friend. "W-What am I supposed to do? I never baby-sitted this kid before, and I'm expected to watch a kid that a hero recommended me to do."

"Relax Marinette. This should be simple. As long as you don't have some family emergency, everything will be fine." Alya assures her best friend.

William giggles and starts looking around the room curiously. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, how bad can the situation be for them? I bet Bunnyx is fighting alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop some evil scheme." Marinette says getting her hopes up for a good ending.

"That's the spirit." Alya smiles and leans close to William. "Now, let's see what this little fella likes to do for his age."

* * *

Bunnyx arrives in the janitors closet and sighs knowing that William was safe from the danger about to come. "Counter clockwise." She mutters transforming back to Alix with Fluff reappearing in front of her.

"Why did you cancel the transformation? You're risking your secret identity by doing this." Fluff reasons hoping that Alix is not planning anything stupid.

"I know, but I'll be transforming back in five minutes, and I doubt that will be enough time for me to fight these guys and free the families they captured." Alix explains.

Fluff hums and puts his right paw to his cheek. "Good point. Do you even have a plan?"

Alix crosses her arms and sighs, "No, I need to come up with one, but I barely know anything about the situation."

"Then you better get to staking this place out and finding a way to free those prisoners. Do you have any carrots on you? I'm going to need to re-energize."

Alix makes a face. "I didn't have time to grab any." She looks around the room and notices that the room was not what she thought it was. "Wait a minute, this isn't a janitor's closet." She flicks the light on and sees the cleaning and food supplies stored on the shelves.

"Huh, well that's convenient. What were the chances that something like this would happen? I mean time can…"

"Fluff, can we focus on the now and not the matters of time?" Alix asks her Kwami.

"It's time and space, but you're right." Fluff flies through the boxes and comes out of the fifth one with a carrot in his right paw. "That is very fortunate though."

"Can't argue with that."

Fluff eats the carrot and flies to Alix who pulls the stopwatch miraculous out of her pocket. "Might need to restock on more carrots just in case. We'll probably never find this room again without using your power."

"I'll keep that in mind." She holds the miraculous up and smirks, "Fluff, clockwise!"

* * *

Phantom and Hay Lin come out of the ground in the forest, and Hay Lin leans against the tree wincing in pain from her wings. "Still in pain?" Phantom asks her.

Hay Lin nods, "Yeah, he must have damaged my wings or something to make them hurt."

"Ok then, we better find your friends and fast. I doubt we have any time to stay and think of strategies."

"Actually, I got a better plan." Someone says as a teen with red hair combed back to spike up on the back walks out of the trees. The teen wears yellow goggles on top of his head with swirls on them, a black trench coat ripped at his knees, a custom-made backpack designed to look like his head without the face, black pants, and short black shoes with gold on the leg part of the boots. "How about you let my friend take her powers, and we can be out of your hair? Sounds like a fair deal, right?"

"I'm not your friend Spicer, and you're only here because Chase is giving you another chance." Air says as he walks and stops next to Spicer.

Spicer looks at Air. "Whatever," he looks back at Phantom and Hay Lin, "the question remains though. You let Air take her powers, and we'll leave you alone."

"What will you do if we refuse?" Phantom asks narrowing his eyebrows at Spicer.

Spicer grins evilly, "Oh, I think you can get a good picture." He snaps his fingers and thirty flying robots come out of the trees surrounding the hero and the guardian. "Now what's your decision?"

Phantom glares at Spicer and Air and mutters, "Get ready."

"Wait, you plan on fighting these things? Are you nuts?" Hay Lin mutters not liking the idea of having someone she just met risk his life for her.

"I might be, but if you lose your powers, he could leave and help the others get their powers. These people will be more powerful than they already are, and this is something that we cannot risk happening." He makes his hands glow icy blue and raises his right hand. "Yeah, no deal!"

"Good, I didn't want this to be super easy. Jackbots, attack!" Spicer orders his robots pointing his finger at the two teens. Danny slams his fist on the ground and makes ice shoot up around them getting Jack to raise an eyebrow as his Jackbots start firing at the two. "Ok, he is definitely not some guy trying to be a hero."

"What gave that away?" Air mutters sarcastically rolling his eyes at Spicer's sentence.

"I get you don't like me, but can you really blame me for believing that this random guy shows up and wants to show off on how cool he is?" Spicer asks as the lasers hit the ice dome and bounce off the ice.

"Just like you believed they would surrender so easily, Jack? Would you even leave them alone after I took her powers?" Air asks.

Jack scoffs, "Are you kidding? The best attack is the one they're least expecting." He pulls a device out of his coat and smiles evilly. "Just like this." He pushes the button and multiple explosions go off around everyone getting Air to raise an eyebrow. "This should draw in an unwanted crowd."

Phantom and Hay Lin's eyes widen when they hear the explosions go off. "He's attacking the town." Hay Lin believes and runs to the edge of the dome.

"Hay Lin, wait!" Phantom tries to warn her but fails when she breaks through the ice dome.

Hay Lin flies into the sky but stops when a sudden force grabs her midair. "What the…" She flies back against a tree next to Air, and he slams his foot onto her stomach getting a gasp of pain coming from her.

"Alright, I'll admit it. That was clever." Air admits looking down at Hay Lin with an evil grin.

"Thanks. You go ahead and take her powers. I'll deal with this nuisance." Jack takes a few steps forward never losing his evil smile, and Air reaches down and grabs Hay Lin's neck. He notices the lasers bouncing off the ice dome and shrugs snapping his fingers getting his Jackbots to stop their attack. "Listen up and listen well you, heroic loser. My partner is going to drain that girl of her powers, and a crowd is either going to come or leave after hearing those explosions. I doubt someone like you would want innocents to get hurt."

Phantom grits his teeth knowing Hay Lin just ruined their mission to keep her powers. 'Just great, you would think she would know better.' He thinks sarcastically. 'Better make a new strategy.' He puts his hands on the ground and starts freezing the ground underneath him.

"I'm going to leave you with two options." Jack continues unaware of the ice covering the ground coming at him and Air. "You leave your little dome like a good hero and surrender to us, or we drain her of her powers and kick your behind. It's your choice." He waits for a response and frowns when he hears nothing. "Uh, did you hear what I just said? Are you going to surrender or make this hard for yourself?"

Air rolls his eyes and continues draining Hay Lin of her magic, who is struggling to break free of his hold, when he feels the air around them get colder. He turns around to see the ice spreading out on the ground. "Spicer, get out of there!" Air orders getting Jack to look at Air with a confused face.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Jack asks not seeing a point until he feels the cold temperature. He looks down at the ground and starts walking back as the ice moves towards him and Air. "Ok, it seems he found a new option to take that I didn't know about." He looks at Air and asks, "How much time do you need in order to have her fully drained?"

"A couple minutes." Air admits not liking what Phantom is about to do. "Do you have anything that could stall him long enough for me to finish?"

"I might. Jackbots, attack!" Ice shoots up out of the ground and strikes the center of every robot getting Jack to widen his eyes and jaw in surprise.

Phantom comes out of the ice dome and grits his teeth when he sees Hay Lin on the ground being held by Air. The robots explode around Phantom, and he flies straight at Air making an ice sword in his right hand. He swings the sword at Air, and Air jumps back dragging Hay Lin with him as her struggling is getting weaker. "Let her go." Phantom orders.

Air chuckles, "Or what? You going to bother me with your heroic speech? You are just like every other person I've met Phantom." He releases Hay Lin dropping her lifeless body onto the ground. "My mission is already complete."

"What?! You told me that it would take a couple minutes!" Jack yells at his partner.

"Yeah, I lied."

Phantom stares down at Hay Lin's lifeless body with multiple emotions running through his mind and body. "It would have been nice to know that!" Jack points out hating that he was not told about Air's ability to suck out magic.

"Does it really matter? The deed is done." Air remarks not seeing a reason for Jack's anger.

"Oh, come on man! I thought we were…" Jack becomes a frozen statue getting Air to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, that's one annoyance taken care of." Air looks at Phantom with a calm expression noticing the glow in Phantom's eyes. "Wait a minute…" Air narrows his eyebrows and looks a bit deeper into Phantom's glowing eyes. "That's not magic."

Phantom throws the ice sword, and Air puts a barrier of air around him blocking the sword. The barrier starts to freeze getting Air to destroy the barrier and turn intangible getting the sword to go right through him. Phantom makes his feet glow and freezes the ground around them. "I'm only going to say this once. Give Hay Lin back her power, or I'll become dangerous."

Air chuckles, "Nice try on sounding threatening, but I got other things to worry about."

Phantom grabs Air's arm getting the elemental to widen his eyes in surprise. "Yeah, so do I, but your team attacked my friend's team. We didn't come here to get our butts kicked or have you guys to steal their powers and flea. We came here to protect everyone." Phantom starts freezing Air's arm as he hardens his glare. "You're going to give her back her powers."

"You're starting to get on my nerves, mutant." Air blasts Phantom away and hisses at the pain in his arm. 'Great, his mutant power is based off ghosts. He probably has ectoplasmic attacks too. I can't redirect ghost energy with or without my magic.' He looks at the ice on his arm and frowns, 'Just how powerful can level 5s get? The last powerful one we met was…' His mind halts when he realizes who is in front of him. He takes a step back and watches Phantom groan and get back on his feet. 'Alright, this changes things.' He looks at Jack and mutters, "Better lose the dead weight." He grabs Jack Spicer's frozen body and kicks it into the forest.

Phantom watches Jack get kicked into the forest and narrows his eyebrows. 'Why would he send his teammate into the forest? I doubt he's trying to protect him.'

"Now, let's see what you are really made of, mutant!" Air covers his hands in currents of wind and gets into a battle stance.

* * *

Will slams her fist into Fire's stomach getting Fire to grunt at the pain. Fire tries to retaliate by burning Will's hand, but Will sends another wave of electricity through Fire's body getting the Elemental to grunt in pain before jumping away to stop the attack. "Why are you so focused on me and not the fire around you, Guardian? The fire is going to burn the forest and attract unwanted company. You should know that." Fire mocks wanting to distract Will to get an upper hand against her.

Will smirks, "That would be true, but I just happen to have some friends who can back me up."

The fire disappears around them getting Fire to look around in surprise, and a male, with a gold mask, blue dreadlocks, and black wings, jumps out of the trees firing green lasers out of his eyes hitting Fire right on the chest. Fire flies back and slams into a tree while the male figure lands next to Will. "Sorry for being late. It took a bit of time for Napoleon and Mr. Huggles to get into position for us to put up the barrier." The male explains to his girlfriend.

"Thanks for showing up and just in time. I need you guys to gather the other Guardians before their powers are drained." Will tells him.

"Wait, what's going on here?"

Will sighs, "I don't have time to explain everything. Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia are in danger of losing their magical powers, and we need to make sure that they don't lose them. Matt…please?" Will gives her boyfriend a pleading look getting him to nod.

"Ok, we'll go find them and make sure they're safe. You just finish this fight and stop whatever they are planning so we can go on our date tonight."

"I will." Will smiles gratefully and turns her attention to Fire as she gets up off the ground. Matt takes off into the forest to find the other Guardians and give Napoleon and Mr. Huggles the message. "Now, where were we?"

"Having your boyfriend blindside me is a dirty move for you to make Guardian." Fire says as she gets on her feet.

"That was never planned to begin with." Will counters as she covers her hands with electricity.

"Then I guess you won't mind us doing it then." Someone says getting Will to look behind her. "Be a good girl and stay still, will you?"

Will moves to the right avoiding the green fire that the figure throws at her and takes notice of the woman's appearance. She notices the woman has long red hair and copper brown skin with pointed ears, a black robe with purple outlines, a red sash, green eyes, and black eyeliner going down in three lines under each eye. "Who are you?" Will asks narrowing her eyebrows at the new person.

"The name's Wuya, dear, and I'm going to be your opponent." Wuya answers with an evil grin.

"Yeah…no. I'm not going to let you distract me from stopping her." Will turns her head to Fire and glares at the elemental user.

"You don't have much of a choice." Fire remarks disappearing in a flash of fire.

Will growls and goes to run where Taranee ran off to but stops when a green flame goes by her head. She looks at Wuya and grits her teeth hating the fact that Fire is loose to take her friend's powers. "I am not letting her steal Taranee's powers!"

Wuya chuckles, "That's too bad then. You won't be able to reach your friend in time to stop her."

"We will see."

"Yes, you will." Wuya slams her foot on the ground and smirks when her rock servant comes out of the ground in front of Will. "Now be a good little…huh?"

Will blasts the rock monster apart with her quintessence and glares at Wuya. "Sorry, but I told you. I have a friend to save." Will flies off into the forest while Wuya glares as Will disappears.

"Oh dearie, the fun has only just begun." Wuya snaps her fingers, and the area around her becomes a giant dome of rock trapping her and Will inside it with nothing else but the ground inside of it.

Will looks around noticing the change of scenery and turns her attention back to Wuya seeing the smirk on the woman's face. "What did you do?"

Wuya looks at her handiwork and frowns, "Hm, my powers are still not at their full capacity." She looks at Will and notices the angry look Will was giving her. "Now don't be like that. I told you that you're not stopping her from taking your friend's power, and you just didn't want to listen to me."

Will turns her back to Wuya and sighs, "God thing I have a way to get out then." She flies away and goes through the rock dome getting Wuya to frown.

"Hm, this would be a bit tricky, but the other girl should have her powers drained when that Guardian makes it to them." Wuya shrugs and snaps her fingers returning the area around her back to normal. "Might as well enjoy the show and see what this girl has in her arsenal. Never know when I'll fight her again." She takes one step when a frozen Jack Spicer zooms past her. She watches Jack disappear into the forest and shakes her head. "Saw that coming."

* * *

Fire drops Taranee's body and smirks when Taranee does not respond at all. "Looks like I win Guardian. Too bad your element couldn't put up much of a fight against me." Fire lights her right hand in flames and leans back avoiding the green lasers passing her stomach.

"I suggest you leave my friend alone." Fire turns her head to see Matt coming out of the forest with two giant creatures right behind him.

"Now this is interesting. The Guardian's boyfriend makes his return with backup." Fire remarks getting a snarl and small chatter noise from Mr. Huggles.

"I quite agree, Mr. Huggles, but it seems our enemy is no normal ninja." Napoleon gets down on all four limbs with his claws pointing at Fire. "What exactly do you have to gain from stealing the powers from the Guardians?"

Fire chuckles, "Everything." She flashes in front of Napoleon and hits the monstrous cat in the gut catching Napoleon off guard.

Napoleon flies back into the tree behind him with a small burn mark on his stomach, and Mr. Huggles growls angrily before running at Fire with intent to hurt the female elemental. He swings his claws at Fire who leans back to avoid the claws. Fire swings around and kicks Mr. Huggles on his side with her left foot. She flings him away into another tree leaving a burn mark on his side and flips over the green laser Matt fired at her. She disappears mid-flip and reappears behind Matt grabbing his head. "Matt!" Napoleon yells as he tries to get up from her sudden attack.

"Let's see how you can fight without the mask." She flips Matt over her shoulder and slams him onto the ground back first catching the teen off guard. She grabs the mask and heats it up getting Matt to yell in pain.

Matt removes the mask to stop her attack, but Fire grabs his neck the moment the mask left his face. Matt reaches up to grab her hand off his neck and tries to break her hold getting her to chuckle. She pulls him off the ground and drops the mask onto the ground with Napoleon and Mr. Huggles struggling to get back on their feet trying to ignore the pain she inflicted on them. Matt swings his legs back to kick her, but Fire releases him mid-swing and punches him in the gut. Matt gasps in pain getting Fire to chuckle.

"You really need to try much harder than that to beat me." She pulls her fist back allowing him to fall onto the ground and slams her heel on the back of his head. "I might as well end your suffering."

"No!" Napoleon runs and swipes his claws at Fire who moves slightly back avoiding the claw.

Fire swings her foot up and hits Napoleon in the gut getting a gasp of pain as a little saliva comes out of his mouth. Napoleon falls on top of Matt, and Fire slams her foot onto his back heating her foot up with her element. "Let's see how long you can last until I fully burn you alive. In fact…hm…" She takes a step back avoiding Mr. Huggles' attempt to hurt her and slams her fist on top of Mr. Huggles' back. Mr. Huggles slams right on top of Napoleon and Matt getting a groan of pain from the other two.

"Should have taken your idea of training." Matt decides to point out to the mutated cat.

"Not your fault kid. We're just unable to get enough of Lillian's magical power to help us in this fight." Napoleon explains.

Matt blinks realizing an important detail he just missed. "Wait, how are so weak if we're running off of the heart's power?"

"It's simple really." Fire answers as she creates a ring of fire around the three. "The heart of earth is either unconscious or is having her magic blocked from coming to you." The three Regents of Earth growl angrily at the Elemental. "Of course, we never touched the Guardians' families or anyone else, but if you're running off the heart of earth's power, then someone else is coming into play." Fire looks around the area carefully and tries to find anyone unusual. "Huh, nothing out of the ordinary…" 'Something weird is going on here, but…' She snaps her fingers encasing the Remnants in a dome of fire. "Playtime is over. My original opponent is here."

Will flies into Fire's view and glares at Fire. "Where's Taranee?"

Fire smirks, "You're too late Guardian." She gestures to the unconscious body on the ground getting Will to gasp in shock. "I've already stolen the Guardian of Fire's power."

"Taranee…" Will flies past Fire and drops to her knees next to Taranee's unmoving body. She puts her hand on Taranee's chest and sighs in relief when she feels a heartbeat.

"It's sad really." Fire remarks getting Will to look up at Fire with Will's anger rising. "The Guardian of Fire could barely protect herself from her own element. Her fire was strong, but I had the upper hand."

Will lowers her head getting her bangs to shadow her eyes. "Give it back."

Fire chuckles, "Funny, but no, we got plans for this world Guar…" The two hear a crash nearby and look to see Air standing on the trunk of a tree while having a field of air around him as ice hits the field immediately freezing the force field of air.

"You are getting on my last nerves, mutant." Air says trying to keep his field of air from becoming completely frozen.

"Then give Hay Lin back her powers." Phantom says as he walks into view of the other two females.

Fire lights her hands up and throws four fireballs at Phantom. Phantom feels the heat coming and moves his head while turning intangible and stopping his attack to see the four fireballs coming at him. The fire goes through his body, and Phantom immediately freezes the area around him unaware that he froze the fire mid-flight. Air grunts and flies through the trees landing next to Fire. "Sorry for the intrusion." Air apologizes to his teammate.

"You're fine. I was about to start playing with the leader again when you showed up." Fire explains as Phantom floats next to Will. "What kind of opponent are we dealing with here? I can already tell he's a mutant."

"He's beyond level 5."

Fire makes a confused face and glances at Air. "Wait, that can't be right. Only one other person can go beyond level 5, and he hasn't bothered us in a hundred years." Fire reminds her partner.

"I know, and Phoenix Force hasn't been spotted in years."

"What are you talking about?" Phantom asks not liking that the enemy knows more about powerful mutants than him and his friends.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Fire answers looking at the dome of fire waiting for her to give the command to burn the Regents of Earth. "It's just sad that you failed to protect your friends Guardian, even though you had little chance to stop us, but it's too be expected."

Air raises an eyebrow at Fire's taunt and mutters, "And you guys say my emotions go everywhere."

"They do." Fire remarks.

Air rolls his eyes. "Whatever… just finish this. We need to regroup with Earth and hope he stole the Guardian of Earth's powers."

Will gets back on her feet with electricity moving around on her body. "No more…"

"Huh?" Fire and Air give her confused looks.

"I am not losing anyone else!" Will yells flying straight at them.

Phantom sighs, "This is so not going to end well."

* * *

Cornelia and Irma watch Ninja block an attack from Chase and slide back from Chase pushing him away. Irma glances at Earth and sees the Elemental Ninja get on his feet. He slams his foot on the ground causing the ground to crack open around the two Guardians. Cornelia feels the ground rumble and looks around noticing the crack forming around her and Irma. Irma flies into the air before the ground beneath her and Cornelia drops down into the earth's crust. Cornelia flaps her wings and flies after Irma, but Earth grabs Cornelia's ankle catching Cornelia off guard.

"Nice try Guardian." Earth remarks.

Cornelia turns around with a gasp and tries to summon her plants, but Earth slams her onto the ground and starts absorbing her powers. Irma turns around and sees Cornelia on the ground with Earth holding her ankle. "No…" Irma summons a torrent of water at Earth and watches in horror as he puts a dome of earth over him and Cornelia. "Cornelia!" Irma flies straight at the dome and creates a giant fist of water. The giant fist destroys the dome of earth and hits Earth into the ground. She lands on the ground next to Cornelia and notices that she is unconscious. "What did you do to her?!" She demands at Earth.

Earth gets on his feet and chuckles, "Stole her powers. What else would I do?"

Irma looks at Earth in anger and snaps her fingers summoning rain to pour down on the small area of the park. "Give them back."

"Why would I do that?" Earth slams his foot on the ground getting vines to pop out of the ground and wrap around Irma's wrists and ankles. "We came to steal their powers, and now your friend is powerless. I got what I came for, and now we'll be taking our leave when they take your friends' powers."

"Then I'll make you give Corny back her powers!" Irma makes the vines come off her and head straight at Earth.

Earth stops the vines and widens his eyes as the water shoots out of the vines straight at him. He blocks the water with a wall of rocks and dirt then pushes it straight at the Guardian of Water. "You seem to think that you'll be able to stand a chance."

Irma creates a dome of water around her and makes it absorb the attack. She pushes the dirt and rocks away and narrows her eyebrows. "I don't think. I know." She snaps her fingers and makes the area around them to fog up.

Earth watches the area, around him and Irma, get covered in fog and grunts, 'Ok, I was not expecting this.' He surrounds his body with dirt and rocks and waits to see what Irma will do. He sees her figure appear and asks, "What kind of purpose does this serve you?"

"That's for me to know…." Irma blasts a slice of water at Earth, and he throws a rock at the water and another one at her.

Earth watches the rock go through the water and widens his eyes when the rock also goes through her making her image disappear. 'Great, an illusion…' He slams his foot on the ground causing the ground to rumble and hears a grunt then a pair of wings. 'Found you.' He shoots a hand out of the ground and grabs her only for her not to be there. 'What?!'

A slice of water hits him on his back followed by another one from his left. Earth creates a dome of spikes blocking the next attack and listens to his surroundings carefully. Irma appears above Earth with multiple water swords floating behind her. "And for you to find out!" She throws the water swords down at Earth and smirks as he puts up a field of dirt, rocks, and plants to protect himself.

Earth hears the swords hit the field and sighs hating that the Guardian of Water is wasting his time. He notices the dirt getting darker and blinks as water starts seeping out of the ground. "Well then…" He slams his foot on the ground getting multiple pillars of rocks to form out of the ground around Irma and gets his attack ready when his dome blasts open with a giant hand of water. The hand grabs him and slams him into the pillar making him grunt at the force of the attack. He looks at Irma and notices that she is in the middle of a giant water figure. "This is getting ridiculous." He breaks free from the water and makes a giant rock pillar shoot up from the ground straight at Irma.

Irma moves to the left and makes her giant right-hand punch Earth making him go through the pillar. She turns her giant body of water into multiple swords and grabs two of them slicing the pillar apart as Earth crashes on the ground. She lands on the ground a few feet away from Earth and points her sword at him as he gets on his feet. "I don't want to repeat myself."

"Then don't. We both know that I'm not giving your friend her powers back. So why should you fight at all?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Irma makes the swords behind her head straight at Earth again, and Earth puts a barrier of rocks to block the oncoming attack.

* * *

Ninja blocks Chase fist coming for his fist and counter with his left leg with Chase Young blocking the attack with his forearm. Chase pushes the leg away and blocks Ninja's oncoming fist with his own. The two opponents start trading blow for blow and block for block with neither side getting in a hit. Ninja jumps back to avoid the kick and counters by throwing ninja rings at Chase.

Chase sidesteps avoiding the ninja rings and raises an eyebrow, "You know the previous Ninja tried the same tactic."

"What are you getting at?" Ninja asks. "Why do you know about the mask?"

"Being over fifteen hundred years old would allow one to gain knowledge about specific artifacts created to stop specific evil entities." Chase explains. "I'm surprised that you left the seal unprotected. The Sorcerer could make monsters of your town."

Ninja smirks, "Good thing he no longer exists then."

Chase frowns, "That would mean…" Chase smirks as a new plan forms in his head for the Chaos Pearls. "I see."

"Great, another villain is going to go after the Power Balls. I can never get a break with that." Ninja pulls out his chain-sickle and wraps the chain around his right arm. 'If I'm going to become a better Ninja, I need to change my strategy…I wonder if Theresa would be up for a date in Paris as an apology.'

Ninja blocks Chase's foot with his free hand and flip kicks at Chase's face who narrowly dodges the attack. Chase flashes behind Ninja and grabs Ninja's head catching the protector off guard. "Guess I better start pushing you to do better then." He kicks Ninja in the back and releases him allowing Ninja to stumble forward a bit. "Let's see what you can really do."

Ninja turns around and sees Chase flash in front of him. Ninja ducks in time to avoid the fist coming at him and wraps the chain around Chase's wrist. He leans back up and swings his foot right into Chase's gut, but Chase ignores the kick and pulls his chained hand back swinging his other fist at Ninja's face. Ninja moves forward and dodges the fist swinging the sickle making it slice across Chase's chest.

Chase takes a few steps back from the attack and touches where Ninja sliced his body. He pulls his hand away and looks at the little amount of blood on his hand. "Hm, interesting…" He pulls on his chained hand and feels that Ninja holds his ground from the tug. "You're starting to annoy me now Ninja. It seems that your skill is a bit more impressive than the last one I met over 600 years ago. Sadly though…" He flashes behind Ninja and sweeps Ninja's legs out getting Ninja to fall on his back to look up at Chase. "I still know much more martial arts than you will ever learn."

Ninja sees Chase raise his foot and grabs the other end of his Chain-sickle. He blocks the foot with the sickle and wraps the other end around Chase's leg. Ninja spins around on the ground sweeping Chase from his other leg and gets back on his feet. Ninja pulls the chain-sickle dragging Chase towards him and slams his foot on Chase's chest. "It seems I was able to turn things around."

Chase frowns, "It seems you have, but you are too late."

Ninja narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The Guardians have already lost their powers. The meaning for us to fight is over." Chase flashes out of Ninja's hold and appears a few yards away from Ninja. "There is no reason for me to fight you anymore, but you will need to stop the Elementals if you don't want them to destroy the city."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get away?!" Ninja asks as he pulls the Chain-sickle into his hands.

"No, but I sense something is going to happen to the town, and they're going to need you to help them out." Chase explains vaguely. "Besides, there will be other times when I'm going to test your skills."

Ninja hears a crash from the forest and growls angrily realizing that he was tricked into fighting Chase Young leaving the girls to team up against Earth. "You guys won't get away with this. Smoke bomb!" Ninja throws the smoke bomb down and flees from the area leaving Chase alone to his thoughts.

Chase touches the wound Ninja made on his chest and smirks, "Trust me Ninja. Fighting you would make me happy when I finally get my hands on the Chaos Pearls. A seal is only as strong as the caster, and lucky me, I happen to know how to break it." He reaches his hand out and grabs the block of ice that contains Jack Spicer and sighs, "You sure know how to disappoint Spicer, but for once you did your job and completed it. Don't expect any praise when I get you out of there."

* * *

Will slams her fist into Fire's gut making the Elemental User fly straight into a tree. Air raises his arms up to throw his attack but gets his arms frozen to his chest. He looks over at Phantom and growls, "You should have stayed hidden like all the other mutants."

"And let you hurt my friend?" Phantom remarks sarcastically. "I rather make sure you and your teammates hurt no one else."

"Well I'm…" Air stops his sentence when he feels a big disturbance in the area. 'Great, they're getting some back up.' Air moves the air around in his arms and breaks the ice. He sees Will fly towards Fire and says, "I love to stay and fight mutant, but we got other things to take care of." Air disappears in a breeze and reappears in front of Will slamming his fist onto the bottom of her chin stopping her from landing another hit on Fire. He turns to Fire as she gets back on her feet. "Time to go."

Fire nods and snaps her fingers making her captives appear inside the dome of fire. "We would love to stay around and fight Guardian, but we need to go." Fire tells Will. "Also, if you are worried about your boyfriend, I would worry about the Heart of Earth first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phantom asks as Will gets up glaring at the two Elementals.

"Where's Matt?!" Will asks her anger growing as electricity starts moving around her body. Fire opens the fire dome slightly showing the two mutated animals and Matt inside the dome. "Matt!" Will's eyes widen in fear and surprise. "Let him go!"

"It won't matter." Fire replies calmly. "The fire is already burning him and the animals as we speak, and without the power of the Heart of Earth they won't be able to stay alive much longer."

Will's eyes start glowing when Phantom grabs her shoulder. She glances at Phantom to see him give her a serious look. "Calm down. We can't let them get to us." He tells her.

Will removes his hand by moving her shoulder and takes a couple steps forward. "Let Matt go!"

Fire chuckles, "Sorry Guardian, but we have to go." The two Elementals disappear with Fire's prisoners as Will flies at them with her arms drawn back.

"No!" Will slams her fists on the ground and growls not liking that they disappeared from her view.

"Will…" Will lowers her head and starts letting the tears fall from her eyes as she realizes that she failed to protect her friends from losing their powers and save her boyfriend from being taken as a prisoner. Phantom watches her as the tears fall down her face onto the ground and looks away with a sigh. "Will…" She looks over at him and sees him looking away from her. "What did she mean when she said something about the Heart of Earth?"

* * *

Earth grabs Irma and slams her onto the ground and pushes the gravity onto her body making her unable to move. Earth releases his hand but leaves the gravity on her body. Earth makes the ground cover her legs and arms trapping her in the ground. "That should hold you until your friends come back to save you." Earth remarks glaring down at the Guardian of Water.

Irma smirks, "Then it's a good thing that I don't need my limbs to fight back." Water seeps out of the ground around Earth getting him to sigh.

'Why are all water users so annoying to fight?' Earth thinks wanting to meet with his teammates. The water turns into sharp needles and heads straight to Earth who covers his body in rocks making the needles stab into the rock armor. "I'm growing tired of your constant water attacks."

"Then it's a good thing she's not the only person who can use water." Irma and Earth turn their heads to a girl wearing a teal wrap shirt, a blue skirt, light blue knee-high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a black mask covering half her face with her hair tied in twin ponytails.

"Uh…who are you?" Irma asks not sure on what she should be looking at.

"I am…I, uh…" The figure stops to think and sighs, "I probably should have thought this through better."

"My hero." Irma says sarcastically with a deadpanned look in her eyes.

Earth raises his hand and shoots a rock at her only for it to go through her body. He blinks realizing that his attack did not stop her from her thoughts. He throws two more rocks at her only for them to go through her body again. Irma blinks then looks at Earth then at her 'hero' who snaps her fingers when something came to mind. "I got it! Call me…Aqua!" Aqua says as she makes a pose with needles of water forming between her fingers.

"How original." Irma remarks sarcastically rolling her eyes at the name.

"Hey, at least you can give me credit for trying!" Aqua cries out feeling offended that Irma was not appreciating that she was getting help.

Earth shakes his head and drops a giant rock on Aqua getting Irma to widen her eyes in horror. Earth turns his head to Irma and says, "That should take care of one annoyance." He makes the ground around Irma break off from the ground and raises the ground up when his armor breaks apart surprising him. He looks down to see a giant puddle of water at his feet when Aqua's face pops out of the water.

"You dropped a boulder on me?!" Aqua yells grabbing Earth and pulls his legs out from under him. She forms her body back up as if she was never hit to begin with and uses her water to hold Earth down onto the ground. She turns to Irma and runs over to the Guardian's side and asks, "Are you okay?"

"How about you ask me when I'm not stuck into the ground by dirt and rocks?" Irma replies sarcastically as the gravity on her body returns to normal.

"Oh right." Aqua puts her hands on the ground covering Irma's arms and soaks the ground allowing Irma to break her arms out of their prison. Irma uses the water on the ground covering her legs and breaks her legs out next.

Irma gets back on her feet and wipes the dust off her outfit muttering, "Thanks."

"No problem." The two teens look at Earth and widen their eyes when they see nothing on the ground. "Uh…how did he escape? It literally was only fifteen or twenty seconds."

Irma shrugs, "No clue."

Ninja appears in a could of red smoke and looks around carefully. "Are you girls alright?" He asks keeping his guard up.

"We're fine." Aqua answers.

Ninja blinks at the simple answer and glances at Irma. "Uh, is your other friend okay?"

"Corny!" Irma yells remembering the reason why she was fighting Earth and runs to where her unconscious friend is lying on the ground. Aqua and Ninja follow Irma and watch her grab her friend's wrist sighing in relief. "She's okay."

"Are you sure?" Ninja asks as he kneels next to Cornelia.

"She has a pulse. My dad taught me a couple things to do when you see an unconscious victim." Irma explains calmly glad her friend was okay.

"Then let's get her to a safer place." Ninja goes to pick her up when a bed of water goes under Cornelia and picks her up off the ground.

The two heroes look at Aqua who raises the water keeping Cornelia's body balanced on the water. She glances at her acquaintances and becomes confused by their looks. "What?" Aqua asks unsure of why they were staring at her.

Irma opens her mouth to speak when the group hears a jet and feels the gust of wind coming from the jet as it moves in close to the forest. The three teens notice the jet and raise their eyebrows at the arrival of the unknown jet. "Uh…am I the only one who is getting some weird vibe of the appearance of that jet?" Irma asks pointing at the white and red plane.

"I am." Ninja admits.

"What are we going to do?" Aqua asks turning her head to Irma and Ninja.

"I got a plan."

* * *

Bunnyx crawls through the vents and stops when she hears some muffled voices. She moves through the vents to the voices and stops when she hears, "Why are they doing this to us?"

"Will you shut up Chris? Complaining isn't going to help us get out of here." A little girl says to her companion.

"Well sorry, but my parents were attacked by some random group of kids." The boy remarks back as Bunnyx looks down through the vent to see the young boy sitting on a small bed while the little girl was holding the bars of the cell.

The little turns around and mutters, "So were mine."

Bunnyx closes her eye and looks away not liking what she was hearing coming from the two kids. 'Why are these kids attacking these kids' families?' She thinks finding the situation problematic.

"What have our families done to make us come here?" The boy asks as he curls up into a ball. "I just want to go home and play with my toys."

Bunnyx takes a breath to calm her nerves and goes to open the vent when the cell door opens getting her to stop and look through the vent to see who was entering the cell. "Who are you, and what do you want?" The little blonde girl asks.

"Take them to the main office." The kid orders ignoring the little girl's questions.

Multiple kids come into the cell and take ahold of the little girl and the young boy knocking them unconscious before they could put up any resistance. The kids drag them out of the cell and head to the office with the leader leaving the cell last not closing the door behind him. Bunnyx waits a few seconds to make sure the coast was clear and moves the vent trying to keep herself quiet. She jumps out of the vent and lands on her hands and feet looking at the kids leaving her view. 'So much for using the vents to keep myself hidden.' She thinks before taking off after the kids.

The leader leads the kids to his office and opens the door. He moves to the side and waves his hand for the kids to take the two prisoners into the office. The kids take the prisoners into the office and seat them down onto the two chairs in front of the desk strapping the kids down to the chairs so they could not escape the chairs. "Leave us when you are done." The leader orders before his team could say anything. He watches his team finish their job and leave the office with the last one closing the door behind him. The leader walks behind the desk and sits down not liking the fact that the Guardians have yet to make their appearance known.

'Soon, we'll start showing those blasted adults and teens that growing up is nothing but a disease. We'll just need to take a few people down before we can take and grow our military to fight this disease. Numbuh 1 will not fail, and the Galactic Kids Next Door will show everyone who is the superior threat in the galaxy.'

* * *

Future Bunnyx stares at the screen watching her younger self about to create a plan and make a move to save the two young kids. "Really should have thought that plan over a bit more." Future Bunnyx admits before walking to another screen in her burrow space. "Won't be much longer until she actually learns of this place." She touches the screen and rewinds time to the fight where Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting Queen Wasp and the hypnotized heroes. Bunnyx sighs, "I'm sorry you will have to go through this Ladybug, Marinette, but hardships are not easy for any of us to handle." She snaps her fingers appearing in Clockwork's time room to see Professor Paradox and Clockwork sitting on a couch watching the end of the fights against the Elementals.

"Won't be much longer now." Paradox says not looking back at Bunnyx.

"I know." Bunnyx admits looking down sadly.

"She'll learn just like you did." Paradox assures her.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Bunnyx turns her back to the screen and walks away. 'I'm sorry Will…'

 **The chapter is over…Finally! I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and…**

 **No more A/N, I'm ending it here. R &R**


End file.
